A Hybrid's Tale
by Sato-Geru
Summary: Relationships between humans and pokemon have always been a case of fine lines, and crossing those lines can result to horrible things in the future. Ash knows this quite well, and he is ashamed for everything that he is. And being a Pokemon Trainer, to some, is almost offensive. A Pokemon should always be on the battle field, never as the trainer. Ash/Serena(One-sided) , Gary/Ash
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

 _Many years ago, people and Pokémon lived in harmony. Each would give a little, and take a little, to help provide the other with happiness and security. Until, one day, a man fell in love with a female Zoroark. The couple were afraid of their peers, for they held no tolerance. They agreed that Zoroark will disguise herself as a human, to hopefully live happily with her true love. And they did for several years, until they decided to have a baby. The process confused them, for they were unsure if the baby would be born a Pokémon, or a human. But they tried any way. A few days later, came the little egg, holding their unborn baby. They were happy, until the people of the village saw Zoroark. The couple was chased out of the village, and into the woods, and encountered the legendary Pokémon, Celebi. They made an agreement to take the egg into a more tolerant and peaceful time._

"And that was when you found me, right?" a little boy interrupted, holding onto his Charmander plushie. The woman, who was telling the story, giggled, "Yes, my darling, I found you as an egg, just about to hatch." The little boy's cat-like ears perked up, listening to the rest of the story.

"I was helping Professor Oak round up the Pokémon within the corral, and a stray Mareep jumped the fence. I ran after it, I searched for a half an hour until I found it, staring at an egg. I carried it back to the lab, to ask if the egg belonged to any one— "

"But he said "Nope!" a-and you took me to this house." Said the boy, jumping small hops on his twin sized bed, "Yes, dear. Then, a few days later, you hatched."

"Next to the fire place…" the little boy continued, urging the woman to continue. She nodded, "Your hair and fur was as black as soot, and that is why I named you…"

"Ash!"

.::.

Ash Ketchum, an adoptive son of Delia Ketchum, has finally grown of age. At six years old, he will finally be able to enroll into Professor Oak's school of Future Trainers. He awoke with a start, "It's the day! It's the day!" He hopped off his bed, running into his mother's room, he slowly climbed up, grunting as he had to pull himself up, "Mommy! Mommy! C'mon, it's the day!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, little jumping bean." Delia said, as she grabbed Ash into a tight hug. As Ash got himself ready, she prepared breakfast. And a half an hour later, a white and blue school bus came up to the curb. Ash being excited was an understatement, for he is the first Ketchum to enroll, as well as the first hybrid to even think of becoming a trainer.

"Mommy, look! It's the bus!"

"Yes, dear. Do you have your lunch?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"How about pencils? And paper? And— "

"I have everything, Mommy! No need to worry!" he gave his mother a hug, before hopping into the bus. Delia stood at her drive way, as she watched the bus holding her growing little boy drive away.

…

Ash found a seat that was left empty, and slid all the way to the window. He couldn't wait to get there, his smile never drooping or changing in the slightest. That was, until another boy around his age in the seat behind him, reached over and started to pull on Ash's black feline ears, "Hey, that hurts you know!" He stated, forming his lips into a pout. The boy behind him stared, "Those are real? Wow, what kind of thing are you?"

"It doesn't matter. My mommy always told me that it isn't about what they look like, what's inside is all that matters." Ash crossed his arms, trying to then ignore the child. But the boy kept pulling at his ears, "Hey, stop it!"

"Why should he, little freak?" A blonde girl, a few ages older than Ash, cackled. Ash glared at her, "Because, it hurts."

"So? My Dad says that anyone who isn't a human deserves to feel pain. Besides, Pokémon are tools any way. Say, that must mean that you are a tool too." The children laughed. Ash was just about to curl up into a little ball when another voice came up, "Hey, leave him alone!" Ash looked up to see a young boy, a brunette, with emerald eyes that flared with determination, "He is just as human as any of us. So what if he looks a little different, he deserves respect too."

The spikey haired brunette then sat next to Ash, and the rest of the children then left them alone. Ash stared at the boy, unsure if they have met before. The brunette tilted his head, "Something the matter?"

"N-no, I… um… thanks… for making them stop."

"Not a problem. Say, you must be Ash Ketchum. I've heard a lot about you from my grandad, I'm sure you know him as Professor Oak."

"Really?" Ash was amazed, not only was he saved by a kind hearted boy, but the kind hearted boy was none other than the grandson of the world renown and rich Professor Oak. No wonder why the other children respected him.

"I'm Gary. Nice to meet you." Gary held out a hand, and Ash stared at it. He was unsure what this meant. Ash had little human contact, with the exception of his mother. Thus, many of the normal human customs such as this confused him. Gary chuckled, "Grab my hand," Ash did as he was told, "Then we shake." Gary grinned as he shook their hands gently. Ash smiled, "N-Nice to meet you too."

"Tell you what, how about I ask my grandad if we could play sometime? I've never played with a hybrid before." Gary leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head, relaxing as the bus went over a bump. Ash thought for a moment, then realized that this is what he always wanted. He has always wanted a friend.

"Okay!"

…

"Now, who can tell me the typing of Charizard?"

The class was silent, except for one, "It is a fire and flying type. Although it is always seen as part dragon type, because of its looks one and that it can learn dragon type moves like dragon claw and dragon tail." All the other students groaned, Ash however stared at him in awe.

"That is correct, Gary. Nicely done! Now, how about I call on someone to tell me the rules of a battle…" Professor Oak, the teacher of the newest generation of students looked around the classroom, until he eyed the young hybrid.

"Ah, Ash! Can you tell me the rules of a battle?" Everyone stared at him, expecting an answer. Ash looked around nervously, and then he opened his mouth…

"Why should he answer?" asked the blonde girl from the bus this morning. Her name is Anna, she is a second year student, and her parents are filthy rich. Gary shook his head; Anna was getting on his last nerves. Ash then squeaked shyly, "I… I can try…"

"Yeah, right! Like a hybrid could even understand a battle, when he will never be on the commanding side!"

"Now, now, Harley and Anna, you two both know that everyone can be anything they want to be. They just have to work hard." Professor Oak said, then turning back to Ash, "Now, Ash. What are the rules of a Pokémon battle?"

Ash shyly looked at Gary, whom nodded. That gave him the confidence to at least try. Ash took a deep breath, "I think… there are four different types of battles: single, double, triple, and rotation. As far as the League goes, a single battle mostly has six Pokémon on each side… A-and whoever has no Pokémon left first, loses."

"Very well done! You are absolutely correct, Ash. Sometimes, single battles can even have one Pokémon each, calling that a 'one on one' battle. The highest amount of Pokémon per team is six."

Ash sighed in relief, ' _See? I can be smart too!_ '

"Anna, please tell me, what is the pokedex number of this Pokémon?" Professor Oak then pulled down the projector screen, and the projector showed a picture of a yellow, mouse-like Pokémon with black tipped ears and a lightning bolt shaped tail. She thought for a moment, "Um… fifty-two?"

' _So much for the "hybrids are dumb" saying'_ Ash thought, as Professor Oak clicked his remote to reveal its pokedex number, "This is a Pikachu, an electric type Pokémon. It is usually found in Viridian Forest. It is very well known for its red electric sacks on its cheeks. And its pokedex number is twenty-five."

Anna slumped in embarrassment, "Now, who can tell me the Pokémon whose pokedex number is fifty-two?"

Ash instantly raised his hand. He had to prove that he is smarter than a human. Maybe then he will be respected, "Yes, Ash?"

"Number fifty-two is Meowth, a normal type Pokémon."

"That is correct." Ash sat up straight in his chair, obviously proud of himself. He has studied little before entering this program, but Meowth and Pikachu he can remember clearly. He heard Anna growl, and he knew he had won, for now at least.

…

The school bell rang and the exit doors opened to reveal a stampede of children racing home. Gary and Ash walked side by side, "So, still want to play today?" Gary asked, while trying to avoid other children in the court yard. Ash smiled and nodded, until a voice called, "Hey, hybrid!"

Ash turned around to find Anna and Harley –the two who bothered him on the bus—walking over to him. Ash took deep breaths, calming himself. The two came up to him and pushed him to the ground, "Hey! What was that for?"

"A Pokémon should always be on his paws! Now crawl around and bark like a dog!"

"Yeah! Listen to Anna, hybrid!"

"Hey, cut it out you two!" Gary interrupted, his face contorted in annoyance. The two children laughed, "But, we are just playing! I am the trainer, and he is the Pokémon. And I order him to bark like a dog!"

"Oh, oh! Anna, how about you make him squeak like a Pikachu!" Harley said, chuckling as Anna put down her school bag, "Gladly." She pushed Gary away, having him land on the grass, as she came up to Ash, reeling her fist back. Ash whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly, waiting for the fist to make contact. But nothing happened. When he reopened his eyes, he saw Anna's now pale face looking at Professor Oak, who now held her relaxed hand, "Anna, you know better to make fun of people who cannot help what they are."

The word 'what' hit Ash harder than it was really intended to. Anna struggled, "But, he's different, Professor! Why should he even be here?"

"Because his mother and Ash has worked hard to earn the money to have him enrolled here."

"His mother should just release him into the wild! That's where he belongs!" Anna complained, tears welling up in her eyes, "It's so unfair!"

"How is it unfair, Anna?"

"He isn't human!" Anna yelled, causing the remaining children in the court yard to stare at the scene. Ash, who was still trying to recover from the fall, felt his eyes burn with tears. She was right, he wasn't human. Maybe he really doesn't belong here.

"If you want to get technical about this," Professor Oak started, using his free hand to scratch at his chin, "He is half human. So he is human, just not as human as you or me."

Ash stared at Professor Oak, sure he is trying to be all scientific and all, but Ash looked at Gary, who looked at him back, "Ash, let's go to my place, you can use my house phone to call your mom."

"O-Okay…" Ash muttered, as he followed Gary out of the court yard. As they exited the gates of the school, he looked at Gary, "Hey, Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm a freak?" The question didn't surprise Gary, for Ash was still learning how humans work, not only that, people judged him due to his Pokémon heritage. Gary shook his head, "Not at all! I think it's awesome that you are half Pokémon! I wish I was."

Ash stopped walking to stare at Gary, "Really? You… would choose this?"

"Yup! By the way, can I ask you a question?" Ash nodded, as he walked faster to catch up with Gary.

"Do you have any attacks? Like, Pokémon attacks?" Gary asked, as they turned to walk onto a dirt path that lead up to the coral of the Research Lab. Ash thought for a moment, to be honest, he hasn't even tried to use an attack. His mother forbade it, saying that it is bad behavior.

"I don't really know. My Mommy doesn't allow me to use or even learn an attack. I'm not sure why. Sorry, that I don't know, Gary."

Gary shrugged, "It's okay, Ash. I mean, your Mom is doing her best to raise you as human as possible. Maybe that's why."

Ash never thought of that before, was his mother really trying to make him human? The thought hurt a little. _I guess even she thinks I'm not human enough for the real world… Am I really just a Pokémon?_

…

After playing with Gary for a few hours, Ash's mother came to pick him up. Sure, Ash had fun with Gary, but he still had thoughts of earlier today. He felt ashamed for being what he is, even though he knew he couldn't change what he is.

Ash hopped into the back seat, setting his backpack next to him as his mother buckled herself into the drivers' seat. Delia looked through her review mirror, "So, how was your day, sweetie?"

"It was okay… I guess." Delia turned herself to stare at Ash, "Honey, what's wrong? Did something happen today?"

Ash looked away, "It doesn't matter, Mommy."

"Yes, it does. Did someone make fun of you today?" Delia inquired, her face contorted with worry. She wanted Ash to have a regular human life, like she was blessed to have. The last thing she wants is for Ash to be ridiculed and bullied by the townsfolk. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hiccup coming from Ash's direction.

"Who was it?" Ash shook his head. He knew he should tell her, but he didn't want to be a tattle tale. Delia sighed, "If you won't tell me, I will ask Professor Oak." She unbuckled and opened the car door…

"Anna… a-and Harley… they are the ones…"

"Ok, tell me everything that happened."

"O-on the bus… Harley was pulling on my ears, and Anna called me a… a freak. Th-then, after school, Anna pushed me and she was about t-to hit me… telling me to… to bark like a dog a-and walk on my hands and legs… I was scared, Mommy…"

Delia's eyes widened, as tears started to form. Her little baby boy was not only being bullied by one child, but by two children. She reached her hand over to pet Ash's hair comfortingly, "Don't worry, honey. I will talk to Professor Oak so that he and I could talk to their parents, ok? We'll make sure that they'll never hurt you again, I promise."

Ash looked at his mother, giving her a small smile, wiping away his tears. Now he understood why she raised him as a human, it was because she loved him, and that he deserves a human life that he unfortunately wasn't one hundred percent born with.

That gave him hope that soon, the people of Pallet would respect him.

.::.

The school bell rang, and out came the herd of the next generation of trainers. Three more days until they got their license, he is counting.

Ash Ketchum, now 10 years old since last week, grew up quite a bit. His hair grew longer, his eyes changing from a humanly brown to a golden amber. His fur on his ears and tail grew sleek and soft, due to constant grooming.

Ash has been the talk of the town; everyone knows of him being a hybrid, some saying that Delia should be arrested for bestiality. Others say that Ash was found in the wild as an egg. Others believed that Ash was the first genetically modified human that could potentially change the human race forever. As these rumors arose, so did more bullying. It was no longer ear pulling and being called "hybrid" or "freak." Now it was full on physical, and Delia sees Ash coming home with black eyes, bruises, cuts and scrapes. But that was nothing compared to his tenth birthday.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" The small group sang, as Delia came into the dining room with a blue, green and white frosted cake. Ash wagged his tail a bit, showing that he was happy. Gary sat next to him, singing along to the chorus, "Happy birthday dear Ash! Happy Birthday to you!"_

 _The cake was set in front of Ash, "Now, Ashy. Make a wish!" His mother said, setting plates across the table. Ash closed his eyes, holding his hands together as if in a prayer, then took a deep breath in, and blowing out the ten candles that sat atop the cake. Everyone clapped as Professor Oak then got to cutting the cake for everyone, "Here's your slice, Ash… And you too Gary."_

 _The plates full of cake was then devoured by the hungry ten year olds, and the adults of the room laughed. Everything was going smoothly until a knocking sound sounded from the door. Delia went to open it to reveal a woman in a white lab coat, "Hello, you must be Delia Ketchum. Nice to finally meet you!" She reached her hand out, letting Delia shake it, "My name is Professor Linda Rose. I am a professor from a faraway region that studies hybrids like your son."_

 _Delia looked at her with a dumbfounded look, "There… are more of him?"_

" _Yes! There are many, many more! It isn't as uncommon as you think. Now, may I please speak with your son? I have never seen a human-raised hybrid before."_

" _But, aren't the hybrids with you human-raised?"_

" _Nope! I have no contact with them, other than the occasional checkups."_

" _Well, alright… but please wait in my husband's study. Today is his tenth birthday party."_

" _Oh, I already know that, hon. In fact, I have a present for him. But if you insist me waiting there, then so be it. Just send him up there when he is ready." And with that, along with Delia's directions, walked into the study. Delia then walked back to the festivities. Ash sat on the floor in the living room, next to Gary. The first gift was from Professor Oak and Gary, neatly wrapped in Pikachu wrapping paper. Gary knew that Pikachu was Ash's favorite Pokémon, so he insisted his grandfather to get the roll. The wrapping paper was torn off with his newfound speed, opened the cardboard box to reveal two things: A Charmander plushie and a Voltorb alarm clock. Ash instantly picked up the plushie and hugged it with all his might, "It's so cute! Thank you, Professor Oak and Gary!"_

" _No problem, Ashy!" Gary said, nudging Ash's arm lightly. Next was their neighbor, Alissa and Drew, "I'm sure you'll like this." Drew said, giving the package to the hybrid. Ash smiled and instantly grabbed it, tearing the wrapping paper off, and inside the box was a belt, meant to hold six pokéballs. Ash then hugged Drew and Alissa, "Thank you! I needed one of these!"_

 _Ash then sat back on the floor, and was about to receive his mother's present when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He stared at the intruder, who was wearing a white lab coat, like Professor Oak does. Ash tilted his head, "Who are you?"_

 _Delia looked as well, and instantly sighed, "Ash, this is Professor Rose. She came to see you."_

 _Professor Rose instantly ran in front of Ash, taking his hand, "Oh my goodness! I can't believe I finally get to meet a human-raised hybrid! I have only found wild ones."_

" _There are… more hybrids?" Gary asked, looking back and forth between Professor Rose and Ash. The woman nodded, "Yes! Many, many more than you could ever dream of!" Ash took in the information, looking down at the floor, who brought her here? Why does she want to see him? What does she want?_

" _So, you're Ash, I presume?" The Professor asked, grabbing his other hand, feeling the skin. Ash nodded shyly, "Y-Yes."_

" _Your mother must have been taking great care of you, judging from how your skin is so soft…"_

" _Y-Yeah, she took me in as an egg."_

" _An egg? Wow, I thought all hybrids are born like humans. I need to make a note of this!" She grabbed her pocket notebook, and jotted it down, "Tell me everything, everything that you can remember!" Her eyes gleamed with a passionate glow. Ash gulped nervously, and Gary caught that._

" _Ash, you can say no… I mean, you don't know what her motives are." Ash nodded, then turned to Rose, "Why do you want to know? I need to know all about you first."_

 _Delia nodded, she had taught him well. Professor Rose nodded, "That seems fair enough." She set the pocket notebook and pen down, "Alright, my name as you already know, is Professor Linda Rose. I come from a faraway region— "_

" _What region?" Ash inquired, staring down the Professor. There was a moment of silence, "I come from the Lithora region. It is on the other side of the world."_

 _Ash nodded, and noted to search all maps that he has to find it. Linda continued, "I study the behavior of hybrids; although, I have only met hybrids that had little to no contact with the human race."_

" _So, why do you want information from me?"_

" _Because, like I said, I have never met a human-raised hybrid. Let alone a hybrid that was birthed as an egg. I am writing a report on hybrids to allow them to be free in my region, and hopefully all regions."_

 _Ash didn't like the idea of the entire world knowing that he is a hybrid. He wanted to live a human life, not a life of being pointed at or treated like a circus freak. He looked down, his hair covering his eyes, "Then I am sorry, but I cannot give you any information."_

" _Why not?"_

" _I am already being treated like a freak. So you want me to give you information that will be spread worldwide, and you think that everyone will listen? No, they won't! They'll see people like me as… as weapons or they'll stuff us in cages and…" Ash trailed off, "I… I just want to be seen as human. I want people to see who I am, not what I am. But I know that most people are blind to what is around them. I am glad to know that you have good intentions, but in a world like this, good intentions or not, I cannot take the risk."_

 _Professor Rose sighed, then snapped her fingers. Her aide jolted over, giving her a box, "I'd like you to open this. I was hoping to have you open it, in hopes that you would agree to come with me… but, I know now that you want nothing more to do with hybrids." She then turned to Delia, "I'm sure this present will come in handy, later in his life."_

 _She then grabbed her belongings, and walked out the door. The house was silent, taking in the scene, until Gary stood up, "Ash, maybe you should go."_

" _W-What? And be a test subject for the rest of my life? No way!"_

" _Ash, you… you need to see what it's like… how to be a hybrid."_

" _Why should I, I have come this far, trying to be a human. I can't just quit now."_

" _Ash, don't you get it!?" Gary yelled, "There are people like you! You'll fit in there, and no one will bully you anymore!"_

" _Boys— " Delia tried to say, but was quickly interrupted by Ash, "So? I can take it! I have taken it for three years now! I am not the little weak boy anymore! I am stronger now, and I can learn to take it for a few more days!"_

" _It will never stop, Ash! You are an easy target, and you try too hard to be something that you are not! So stop being so stubborn and do what is right!"_

 _The house was silent, no one ever heard them fight before, they never did. They always solved their problems without quarrels, but it seems as if everything is falling apart. Ash looked away from Gary, "I knew it… You're afraid of me… aren't you?"_

" _Ash, I am not afraid of— "_

" _You are afraid of me, you're afraid that one day, I will snap. You're afraid that I will attack you without warning. I am nothing but a freak to you too. A monster that deserves to be chained away."_

" _Ash, don't you dare make me the bad guy."_

" _But I can sense it. You're even afraid that I will attack you right now, and eat you whole!" Ash stood up with his newfound speed, as Gary instinctively reached for his pocket. Ash knew what he was reaching for: his pocket sized repel that his Grandfather gave him to protect him from other Pokémon, if they were to come and attack while he and Ash played on route one. Ash sighed, "I think I proved my point." He then walked away, up the stairs and into his room. The door slammed shut, the sound echoing through the house._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

The present from Professor Rose still has yet to be opened, Delia has been slightly afraid of what its contents could be. For all she knew, it could be dangerous. Thus, she stored it in her closet, awaiting when Ash is ready to tear it open.

Ever since Ash and Gary's fall out, Ash has been vulnerable to all sorts of bullying. With no one to protect him, he was like a Rattata in front of an Arbok. She has been trying to decide whether or not she should allow Ash to learn more of his Pokémon half, such as if he could even learn any attacks. Although, she is afraid that if he were to learn it, he may use it wrongly; but of course, out of self-defense.

Delia heard the front door slide open, bringing in her soon-to-be trainer and eventual Pokémon Master. ' _No bruises or scratches today_.' Delia thought, as she walked up to him, reaching a hand over, "How was your day, sweety?"

Ash took off his backpack, handing it to his mother before taking a seat in the living room, "Ok, I guess. Normal things."

Delia sighed worriedly. Ash has started to talk in short sentences, he was no longer the talkative little boy that she hatched. Even though they have seen counselors, them saying that it was "nothing more than an aching heart that is hungry for love," she insisted on him taking medication… to at least bring him back to her. But they refused, stating that it was too risky, due to his Pokémon half.

She remembered many nights, when she had to sooth him, when she had to hear him cry his poor heart out, he said, "I wish I was normal." The word 'normal' has always been a word that Delia has tried to not use in her household. But she knew how much he wanted to be human, so then he can be loved.

She hung Ash's backpack on the coat rack, before sitting beside Ash, reaching for the television remote, turning it on and switching through the channels, searching for Ash's favorite childhood show. Silence swam through the room, almost as thick as butter. Until, Delia heard a small voice beside her, "Mom, is it possible that you could… I don't know… maybe… make clothes that hide certain… parts of me?"

She stared at her son, dumbfounded at his proposal. Firstly, this was his first full sentence since his ninth birthday. And secondly, why would he want to hide his ears and tail?

"How come, honey?"

"Because the people outside of Pallet don't know. And I would like to keep it that way. Maybe then, I will be accepted for what I am. Since no one really cares about who I am."

"Ashton Red Ketchum! I do not want to hear you talk about yourself in that manner! You are perfect in every way. Everyone else just hasn't seen it yet."

"Please, Mom? No one will accept me for what I am… please, Mom, I am begging you." Delia stared into her son's eyes, seeing them shimmer with tears that have yet to fall. She hated seeing him like this, but she also hates that her son is ashamed for what he is. She knew that holding him home instead of going on his journey would break his already fragile heart. So, she did what her mothering instincts told her to do, "Alright, I will get to work."


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm

Chapter Two: The Storm

It has been six years since he left Pallet Town. And so far, his plan worked. His mother made a hat to hide his ears, and made jeans that had hid his tail. He feels bad for lying to his friends… if he could even call them that. But he had a strong feeling that if they knew, he would be left alone again, which is the last thing he wanted.

Kalos is a beautiful place, a tourists' paradise. And traveling through it is no exception to Ash Ketchum. Now sixteen years old, he started to notice things that he had previously been oblivious to: love. He constantly saw it from Serena, the look that she gives him, and the embarrassment that follows when she is noticed. To Ash, she was the one human, that he was sure of, that would love him no matter being human or hybrid. Then he noticed his own feelings, and he fell in love with her.

 _When should I tell her?_ Ash thought, walking along the dirt path. Bonnie and Serena walked close behind him, as Clemont struggled behind them. Ash shook his head, _Better yet, how would I tell her? Should I tell her what I am? Or would it matter at all?_

"Come on, Clemont! This isn't even uphill!" Bonnie called, stopping to let her older brother catch up. Clemont panted, "I am not the most athletic person, you know." Clemont stopped, giving his body a well-deserved stretch, "How about we take a break here?"

"I don't know about that, Clemont." Ash stated, looking up into the sky, "There are some pretty nasty clouds coming this direction, it might be an hour or two without strong winds."

"Ash is right, Clemont. But, we do need a break. How about we head out to find shelter after a twenty-minute break?"

"Great idea, Serena!" Bonnie exclaimed, clapping her hands together as a sort of 'eureka,' as she let Dedenne and Squishy out from her bag, "Come on out, you two!"

Pikachu, who sat upon Ash's shoulder, hopped off to play with Dedenne. Ash watched them play, and he smiled. Ever since he met Pikachu, he felt like he could be anything. He could be a trainer, a hero, and better yet, a friend. Ash has learned many things along his journey, many of which changed him for the better. He grew humble, never giving himself the credit of the win. Fearless, he will stand up to many challenges and overcome them, not a single doubt in his mind. And selflessness, putting people and their feelings and goals before his own.

He and Pikachu went through a lot together, prideful wins, humiliating losses, separation, and reunions. All of which made their bond stronger. Serena was envious of Ash's bond with his Pokémon. To her, Ash makes it look easy. Of course, she and Braxien are a great team, but are far from the similar bond between Ash and his Pikachu. ' _Perhaps, I will get there someday, and maybe then he will notice me…_ ' Serena thought, as she brushed her fire fox's orange coat. Braxien mewed its contentment, as noises from Dedenne and Pikachu filled the surrounding area.

"Hey, Ash?" Bonnie asked, pulling at his blue jacket to get his attention.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"When do you think Clemont will find his true love?" This question caught Ash off guard. He had only recently started to notice things outside of Pokémon. So, many things still don't make sense to the raven haired boy. Ash shrugged, "Not sure, Bonnie. Perhaps, it'll be an unexpected event. After all, love is blind. You cannot help who you fall in love with."

"Yeah, your right." She said, disappointment in her voice. Ash knew she wanted a different answer, but she will have to realize sooner or later, that Clemont needs to decide who he likes. He reached into his bag to get his water bottle. Once uncapping it, started to sip on the cold contents inside.

"Do you think he's gay?"

Ash choked on the water, coughing lightly. He then chuckled, "That is something you have to ask him. Maybe you'll find out when he is ready to find someone to settle down with."

Bonnie made a pouting face, "What is up with your answers today?" She then walked away to help Serena grooming her Pokémon. Ash gave a breathy chuckle, "Kids these days, always thinking that the older kids have all the answers in the world." He then went to sit next to Clemont, who was messing around with random metallic parts.

"So, what are you making now?" Ash asked, staring down at the shiny metal pieces. Clemont pushed up his glasses, the sun's rays hitting them and creating a glare, "A device that helps us detect when a Pokémon is near. Maybe then, if this works, we can easily find our Pokémon if they get stolen by Team Rocket again."

Ash stiffened, Clemont has made a device similar to this, and Ash had noticed that it had not only detected Pikachu (who happened to be next to Clemont) but also Ash himself. And when Clemont asked why, Ash just said it could probably detect Pokémon even in their pokéball. However, he knew Clemont will eventually find out. His machines will one day unravel his darkest secret, and he may need to run away.

"That's cool, how much stronger will this one be… compared to your latest one?"

"Oh, not sure. But when it is done, you and I can test it out." Clemont grinned, Ash giving a halfhearted grin back. He never wished failure upon his friends, but he is hoping that this invention would explode.

…  
Flashes of light illuminated the dark forest. The storm had hit, far sooner than expected. Thunder roared loudly as Ash and his friends ran in hopes to find shelter. Although, Ash had to stop running, due to the newly created mist.

"Guys, we have to slow down. I cannot see very far. At this rate, it will be hard to find shelter." Ash said, rain droplets cascaded off the rim of his cap, as well as dripping from his exposed hair. Serena groaned, "We will all freeze to death if we cannot find a place to rest."

She walked up to Ash slowly, making sure that she didn't trip on unseen feet or tree roots. She reached out her hands to locate Ash, once she did, she grabbed onto his arm. Whenever they touched, their skin instantly grew goose bumps. However, Ash kept a level head, looking around for a clear path. The mist, slowly becoming thicker, now resembling more of fog, Ash grabbed hold of Serena's hand, "Reach for the others, we cannot get separated."

Serena hummed an acknowledgement, as she then reached her hand out, hoping to feel a small bag or a bulky Aipom-arm. But as she searched aimlessly, her hand waved freely in the air. Anxiety rose into her chest, "A-Ash, I cannot find them… They must have walked off somewhere."

Ash growled lightly, it would take forever to find them in this weather. So he tightened his grip on Serena's hand, "Well, we are going to have to hope that they found shelter."

"But, Ash—"

"We won't find them in this weather, we have to worry about ourselves now." Ash said, as he then started to trek forward slowly. Serena placed her free hand on her chest, "I hope they find someplace safe and warm."

"Me too, Serena. I'm sure that the storm will end in a few hours. Maybe then, we can search for them."

"Ok, Ash."

…

Pikachu moved from one shoulder to the other, almost franticly. And Ash, being part Pokémon, sensed his yellow mouse's unease. He reached his free hand to pat Pikachu's head, "Everything will be fine, Pikachu. We'll find shelter… eventually."

"Ash, look there!" Serena pointed to a light in the distance. Ash smiled, "Good job, Serena! Finally, we can get warm." He then pulled Serena in the direction of the light, and a couple minutes later, it revealed to be a worn out cabin. Light glowed from the dirty windows, and the heat radiated from it, landing on Ash's nearly numb skin.

"Come on, let's see if anyone is there." Ash said, letting go of Serena's hand to walk up to the door. He motioned her to follow as he then knocked on the door. A few minutes passed, and no sound came from the other side. Ash's eye brows knitted together, knocking on the door a second time. And when the same response was received, he then walked over to the left window, using his hand to wipe away some of the dirt and mist, allowing him to see inside.

A fire was lit in the living room, the chairs unoccupied. There were no signs of life, as far as Ash could tell. He then walked back to the door, reaching for the knob.

"Wait, Ash!" Serena warned, grabbing his hand, "Maybe we should find a different place. This could be someone's home. They're probably asleep."

"Where can we go, Serena? We have no other choice. If we keep searching out here, we will most likely get sick… or even worse. The last thing I ever want to do is call up your mother and tell her that you died. And I am sure you wouldn't want to do the same thing with my mother."

"But we will be intruding into their privacy."

"Fine, I will go in, call to see if anyone lives here, and if they tell us to leave, we'll leave. But if no one responds, we are coming in. If the owners come back, I will explain. No need to worry." Ash said, smirking as he held up his hand as a sort of promise. Serena sighed, and allowed Ash to enter.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Ash called, standing in the door way. He waited for an answer, and he received one, "Oh, my… what are you doing out there in the rain? Come in!" An old lady called from the entrance of the kitchen. She walked to get a pair of towels and blankets to settle on the floor in front of the fire place.

"Serena, come on. She is letting us in." Serena smiled, and trotted into the living room. The old lady handed them a towel first, allowing them to dry off, "And please, let me clean your clothes, I am sure you must be freezing in them."

"Thank you so much." Serena said, then instantly blushed. She is going to be undressing with Ash in the room. Ash then smiled at her, "Don't worry, I won't peek. You go first." Serena nodded, then reaching for her bag and pulling out her surprisingly dry pajamas.

Ash turned away, facing the door. Realizing that the window has no blinds or curtains to help hide Serena, he then walked up the window, leaning forward onto it, letting his body hide her vulnerable body. Serena saw this and blushed a bright red. How thoughtful it was for Ash to do this for her. ' _Does he actually like me?_ ' Serena thought, taking off her shirt and letting it plop onto the hard wood floor. She shook her head, ' _No, get your head out of the clouds, Serena! He is too focused on his training._ ' She slipped on her loose night shirt, then undressing her bottom half, and putting on the pajama bottoms. The old lady stood as she placed her soaked clothes into her skinny arms, "Here. And thanks for letting us come in."

"It is no problem dear. Now please, grab one of the blankets on the couch and sit on the thicker ones on the floor. It will keep you warm." The old lady stated, walking away to put the clothes into the washer. Ash, sensing that Serena is done, turned around.

"Do you want me to turn away?" Serena asked, as she grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself with it. Ash stiffened, how is he going to hide his ears and tail? He gulped, "Uh… please, I— "

"I understand. You feel insecure about your body. Don't worry about it, I won't look." Serena grinned as she then turned away to sit by the fire. Ash let out a sigh of relief, then reaching for his pajamas. He kept an eye on Serena, to make sure she keeps her word. It's not that he doesn't trust her. No, he trusts her with his life. It's the fear of rejection if she finds out the truth.

After slipping into his warm pajamas, he felt a tap on the shoulder. He looked to his side to see the old lady, "So, you are one of them then?"

Ash stared nervously, "Whatever d-do you mean?"

"Come talk to me after you warm up. Okay, dear?"

"O-Okay, Ma'am." Ash stuttered, grabbing the last blanket and joining Serena by the fire.

…

It has been an hour since Ash and Serena entered the cabin, and they are finally asleep. Ash laying on his back, and Serena laid her head upon his chest. And with Serena in his normal spot, Pikachu found another: Ash's face. Ash whimpered, his black ears slightly twitching, "Pikachu… can't… breathe…"

Pikachu then slid off his face, allowing the poor hybrid to breathe. His eyes opened and saw his position. His face blushed a dark red. He gulped, slowly moving her off of himself and onto the little nest they made with a few stray blankets left in the room. Serena groaned sleepily, adjusting herself before relaxing once more.

A flash of lightning shined through the window, catching Ash's attention. As a force of habit, he put his ears down, to make it appear as part of his hair, then walking over towards the window. The storm brought back many memories. Especially the day he first met Pikachu.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _There was a sound of snapping plastic, and a panicked snort as Ash woke up. He panted, looking for the alarm clock that should have went off, but found it on the floor in pieces, "Oh, no! I overslept!" He ran out of his room, out of the house, and into the wide open world. He sprinted at full speed on the dirt path, "Bulbasuar, Charmander, Squirtle… anything, as long as there is one for me!" Ash said to himself, as he then saw a large group of people standing outside the Oak Research Lab. And in the center of that chaos was Gary Oak. Of course, he didn't watch where he was going and knocked into him, causing Ash to recoil and land on the dirt._

" _Hey, what's the big idea?" Gary threatened, before staring at the culprit. And with knowing it was the young hybrid, he smirked, "Well, what do you know? Ashy-boy is finally arriving, late as usual." He put his hands on his hips, leaning down a little to make himself appear bigger to Ash._

 _Ever since his tenth birthday, Ash and Gary's friendship dissolved and created a rivalry instead. They called each other names, shoving, and on occasions, verbal fights. Ash puffed his cheeks into a pout, "What do you want, Gary?"_

" _Oh, nothing to do with you, Loser. I had just gotten my first Pokémon!" Gary bragged, spinning his newly attained pokeball on the tip of his index finger. A decently sized group of cheerleaders behind Gary cheered and laughed._

" _It's nice to have a relative in the Pokémon business, isn't it, Ashy-boy?" Gary jeered, before turning his back away. The childish side of Ash wants to ask Gary what his Pokémon was, maybe then he could choose the upper hand; but at the same time, he wants the battle with Gary to be challenging. He wanted to prove to him that he can be just as human as anyone else in Pallet._

 _A few minutes later, Gary hopped into his red convertible as his chauffeur drives off, the large group that had been there since Ash arrived, followed until the car was out of the Pallet Town's borders. Ash's face heated up in frustration, "That, Gary!" Ash ranted, "I'll show you."_

" _I see you finally came, Ash." The voice startled Ash for a moment, until he recognized it. He then sped in front of Professor Oak, "Oh, Professor Oak! Where is my Pokémon?" Ash said with an innocent smile. Professor Oak raised an eyebrow at the hybrid's appearance, "You look more ready for bed, rather than a Pokémon journey."_

" _I-I know, Professor." Ash said, "But I am ready!" And with that, entering the lab, the two gathered around the small machine that held the starter Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Ash's smile instantly amplified as the machine then revealed the three pokéballs._

" _I took a lot of time to think about it, but I made up my mind." Ash stated, reaching for a pokeball, "And I choose Squirtle!" the pokeball popped open, revealing its now empty innards. Ash groaned, hearing Professor Oak say, "Already taken, by somebody who was on time."_

 _Ash shook the disappointment off his features, "Then I choose Bulbasuar!" Once again, the pokeball was revealed to be empty. Ash started losing hope, if the last one didn't have Charmander, he would have to wait a whole extra year. All because he overslept._

" _That was also taken by someone who wasn't late." Professor Oak remarked, as he placed his arms behind his back. Ash then went to grab the last pokeball, "Then I choose Charmander!" Once again, it was empty. Disappointment raked through Ash's body, "The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokémon."_

" _So… does that mean that all the Pokémon are gone?" Ash asked, hoping that Professor Oak had one hiding within the lab. Professor Oak thought for a moment, "Well, there is still one left but—"_

" _Professor, I'll take it!" Ash gasped, watching the Professor press a button, revealing a pokeball with a lightning bolt sticker on the front. This time, Professor Oak grabbed the pokeball, "But, I think must warn you. There is a problem with this last one."_

" _I have to have a Pokémon." Ash begged, as he watched the Professor give in, "Well, in that case…" Once the ball was placed into Ash's hands, it instantly popped open and a flash of light filled the room. A few seconds later, on the machine, sat a yellow mouse. Ash instantly recognized it, "Wow, a Pikachu!" Ash stared at the electric mouse in awe, "It's so cute, it's the best of all!"_

" _You'll see." Professor Oak muttered, watching nervously as Ash went to grab Pikachu, "Hi, Pikachu!" Ash, being a very huggy individual, brought Pikachu into a hug. Although, Ash instantly tensed, feeling the frustration from Pikachu. Before Ash could react, Pikachu let loose a thunder shock attack. Thankfully, being half Pokémon, it didn't hurt very much._

" _Shocking, isn't it?" The Professor deadpanned, as he reached for a Pokédex and five extra pokéballs, "Here is your Pokédex, and a set of pokéballs." Ash reached over to grab them, trying not to disturb the electric mouse, but once again, felt it tense and it shocked both Ash and Professor Oak._

 _A few minutes later, Ash found himself in front of a small group of people. These people included his mother and some of their neighbors. Ash was thankful that these people loved him for who he was. He smiled at them, as he watched the children play with noisemakers and the adults play with toy drums. His mother held his green backpack, "Oh, Ash, I am so proud of you! You're finally going to fulfill your dream of becoming Pokémon Master."_

 _Ash stared at his mother, noticing tears starting to form in her brown eyes, "But, I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, my little boy!" She hid her face against the hybrid's backpack, as Ash set Pikachu on the ground. He then heard a sound of a zipper being undone. Ash sucked in air, 'Here we go again.' Ash thought, as he watched his mother empty the contents of his backpack, "I've packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but try not to burn yourself, and a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a clothes line to hang them out to dry," Before she could empty it further, he used his improved speed to pack it all back into the bag, taking it away from her, "Mom, your embarrassing me! And in front of all these people? Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves."_

" _Ah, I understand." Delia muttered, then staring down on the ground, spotting Pikachu. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, "That's your Pokémon?"_

" _Yup, that's my Pokémon!" after stating that, Pikachu huffed, turning its head away from Ash's direction. Ash flinched, but let only determination show, "With Pikachu at my side, I'll get all the Pokémon in the world!"_

" _That's nice dear." She smiled, then looked confused once more, "But I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their pokéball?" It took Ash a moment to react, "Oh, uh, right!" He grabbed Pikachu's pokéball, attempting to return it. Lightly tossing it at Pikachu; however, it used its tail to hit it back. Ash's ears, that had been drooped back in an attempt to hide them, twitched in frustration. Ash's tail waved around angrily, as he then tossed it back. It then turned into a small game of toss, Delia laughing at the sight, "Oh, you two playing catch! You two are friends already!"_

 _The hybrid stared at his mother incredulously, "Uh, sure." He bent over to pick up the small mouse, "Pikachu and I are real pals, right?"_

" _But, it's a little weird…" His mother started, before Ash noticed a death glare from Pikachu. Ash knew what was bound to happen. Ash and the small group surrounding him were thunder shocked, Professor Oak, who managed to escape the wrath of electricity, hid behind a stone wall, "Those rubber gloves that your mother packed will come in handy!"_

" _Why?!" Ash yelled as the electricity coursed through his body, "Rubber blocks electricity." Ash then mentally thanked his overly attached mother for packing them, even though they're pink. The electricity continued for another few moments. When it stopped, all but Ash and Professor Oak fell onto the dirt. Ash could tell by the way their eyes seemed to haze over, that they were seeing stars._

" _Don't forget to change your underwear," Delia slurred, "Every single day."_

 _Ash, still recovering from the mild paralysis, only muttered, "Okay." As he then heard Pikachu give a content "Chu!"_

 _After saying his goodbyes, he slipped on his league cap to hide away his ears, and stepped into his jeans to conceal his tail. Then he put the pink gloves on, and tied the clothes line around Pikachu's small waist. As he walked along route one, he kept hearing the sound of something dragging and the continuous whimpering "Chu…" Annoyed by the rodent's stubbornness, he stopped, "Pikachu, are you going to be like this the whole way?"_

 _Pikachu turned its head away, Ash deduced that it was a 'yes.' Ash sighed, "Is it because you don't like me?" a nod came from Pikachu. Ash flinched, so much for Pokémon being human's best friends… perhaps it knows what he was. Ash shook the thoughts out of his head, "Well, I like you a lot." Pikachu ignored the hybrid, grooming itself, "And since you are the Pokémon I'm training, don't you think you can be a little nicer and just open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?"_

 _Pikachu, being the impertinent Pokémon that he is, opened his mouth, showing its small yet sharp teeth._

" _Uh, that is not exactly what I meant." He reached for his Pokédex, which he had heard that its codename is Dexter, "You are just like other Pokémon, and you should act like one and get inside the pokéball, just as Dexter says."_

" _While being trained, the Pokémon usually stays inside its pokeball."_ _Ash pointed at the red device, "See?" However, Pikachu jumped up, pressing a button,_ _"However, there are many exceptions. Some Pokémon hate being confined."_ _Pikachu had a proud smirk, as Ash stared at it, finally understanding the situation._

" _Okay then," He placed Dexter back into his jacket pocket, then reaching for the clothes line, "This ought to make things better." Placing the now disregarded line on the dirt in front of Pikachu, Ash then tossed off the pink gloves, "And I'll get rid of these." The gloves landing on top of the clothes line, he then pointed his no longer rubber protected hand at the electric mouse, "How's that?"_

 _Pikachu, still not satisfied, once again turned its head away. Ash sighed in defeat, "Still not good enough?" A small nod from Pikachu was his answer. He then started to hear small rustling. He turned to see a Pidgey walking out of tall grass and onto the open path, pecking at the ground for worms. Taking his Pokédex out, he instantly recognized it, "Woah, a Pidgey."_

" _Pidgey is a flying Pokémon. Among all the flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon trainer to test out their Pokémon's strength."_ _Ash started to shake in anticipation, "This is great!" He placed the Pokédex back into his jacket pocket, "It's our lucky day! Pikachu, go get it!"_

 _Upon the command, Pikachu ignored it. Ash glared at the rodent, "Aren't you ever going to listen to me?"_

" _Chu."_

" _Why not?" The mouse ignored the question, running up a tree, resting on a branch and yawned. Ash growled, "Okay, I get the message. I don't want your help or need it. I can get that thing all by myself."_

 _A few attempts of sneaking, and even using his own clothing as a means of weakening the bird, it ended with no avail. He could hear the snark laughter from the tree, knowing that Pikachu must be very amused. After being gusted by Pidgey's sand attack, he grumpily muttered, "I guess it's not my lucky day."_

 _He turned to the sound of more rustling to find a purple rat-like creature scavenging through his bag. After scaring it off, Dexter activated,_ _"A forest Pokémon Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits and berries."_

" _But this isn't a forest! It's an open field!"_

" _It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers."_

 _Ash stared at the red machine, "That means that… I'm stupid?"_

 _That comment set off Pikachu, causing it to roll over onto its back, laughing away at the unfortunate luck of its new and unwanted trainer. A few seconds later, a small flock of Pidgey arose from the tall grass. Due to his frustration, he took a pebble from the ground and threw it at them, causing them to panic and fly away._

 _He then spotted another bird-like creature, another Pidgey he assumed. He took another pebble, "I'll get you this time." He then threw the pebble with exceptional aim, hitting the poor bird on its head. When the bird's face came into view, Ash then knew it wasn't a Pidgey._

" _I wonder what that is?"_

" _Unlike Pidgey, Spearow have a terrible attitude. It is very wild and it will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans."_ _Ash paled, what had he done?_

 _The Spearow flew around, angrily attacking Ash, until it spotted Pikachu in the tree. Pikachu managed to dodge many of the Spearow's tackles, "Hey, leave Pikachu alone, it didn't throw the rock!"_

" _Wild Pokémon tend to be jealous of human trained Pokémon."_

 _Ash knew that Pikachu couldn't dodge Spearow forever, and when Pikachu lost its balance, hanging onto the branch with its claws, Pikachu unleased a thunder shock, shocking the bird Pokémon to a crisp. Although, it was down, but it wasn't out just yet. It yelled out a loud "Spearow!" And even with Ash's ears underneath the cap, he could still hear the flock of unhappy Spearow. They sped through the air, aiming their sharp beaks at Ash and Pikachu. Ash looked down at Pikachu, "Should we run?"_

 _Finally, Pikachu nodded in agreement. And with that, the two ran off like the wind. Even with the winding turns of route one, the Spearow stayed on their tail, "Pikachu, I promise that no matter what happens, I will protect you!" Ash called, as Pikachu took off ahead of him. Ash grew irritated, "Wait! I said that I—" Before Ash could finish, he was pecked in the head by the lead Spearow, the others flew past him to start pecking at Pikachu._

 _Even with the flapping noises and the calls of the angered birds, he could hear the distressed "Chu!" And with a courageous cry of Pikachu's name, he tackled into the flock of birds, taking Pikachu into his arms, and ran off with his abnormal speed._

 _Unfortunately, after a few wrong turns, he ended up on the edge of a waterfall. But he knew what had to be done. He jumped._

…

 _Ash's memory was fuzzy; yet, he felt like he was conscious the whole time. He remembers the many shades of blue as he drifts under the surface, making sure to keep a strong hold on Pikachu. He held his breath and he felt a tug on his jacket. And a few seconds later, he was reeled out by a girl with fiery red hair. Ash coughed up water that he never knew he had in his lungs, and gasped for sweet tasting air._

" _Nah, it's just a kid." He heard the girl say, as he gulped fresh air. He was about to get up when he heard the girl hop over to him, "Oh, and a Pokémon! Oh, are you okay?"_

 _Ash thought for a moment, wondering if she was asking for his or Pikachu's wellbeing, so instead, he muttered weakly, "Yeah, we're okay."_

" _Is it breathing?" She asked, Ash focused his Pokémon senses, "I… I think so."_

" _Well, what are you doing sitting around there? It needs help right away!" She ordered, "There's a medical center not too far from here, you need to get moving now!"_

 _And with that, Ash jumped onto his feet, "Can you tell me, which way do I go?"_

" _That way." She pointed into the forest. Before he could track onwards, the sound of flapping wings resonated from across the river, "Their coming back, run!" Ash yelled, hopping onto a bike._

" _Hey, that's my bike!"_

" _I'm borrowing this!" He peddled off, "I'll give it back, someday!" He sped off through the last of route one, once in a while, looking down to check on Pikachu. He felt guilty, had he not been so keen on being a trainer, maybe then this wouldn't have happened. Tears started to form in his golden brown eyes, the agonizing guilt and anger drowning his fragile heart. Dark storm clouds started to roll in, thunder roared and lightning flashed in the darkness. Even rain started to pour onto the duo as Ash pushed the bike as fast as he could. Unfortunately, the Spearow caught up with them, and he could no longer see what was in front of him. All he saw was razor sharp talons and reddish brown feathers, then he felt the ground drop, causing him, the bike and Pikachu to be sent flying._

 _He landed with a harsh thud, groaning in pain, and upon hearing the whimpering coming from his starter Pokémon, he crawled over to Pikachu, placing a hand onto its body. The tears now rolling down his cheeks, "How could this… happen? This… This can't happen."_

 _More flashes of lightning accompanied by the loud claps of thunder, and he heard the Spearow zeroing in on them, Ash wasn't sure how much longer he had until the talons and beaks would penetrate his skin. He looked behind him, seeing the small dots of bird like Pokémon flying at top speed._

 _At that moment, he knew what had to be done. He pulled Pikachu's pokeball from his belt, enlarging it, and placing it in front of the yellow mouse, "Pikachu, get inside. I know you don't like it in there, but if you get inside, I could probably save you." Ash's tears came down faster, "Please, Pikachu… Please listen to me and go inside."_

 _Pikachu stared at the ball and at Ash expectantly, "After that… then after that, just trust me!" Ash stood up, standing tall, using his body as a shield for his injured partner, "Spearow, do you know what I am? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet! I am destined to be the number one Pokémon Master; I cannot be defeated by the likes of you!" Ash felt his body's energy flare, and felt his long lost determination and confidence return, "I am going to capture and defeat you all! You hear me?" He sensed that Pikachu has yet to get into the ball, and thus ordered again for it to save itself. Another flash of lightning with a roar of thunder and Ash roared, "Come and get me!"_

 _Ash then saw the Spearow fly in for the finishing move. Ash didn't dare move, for he knew that Pikachu would be in danger. He saw his life flash before his eyes. How he and Gary first met; and when they became rivals, he also remembered his graduation and earning his Trainer's license, and he also remembered when he hatched and saw Delia for the first time. Ash closed his eyes, awaiting the painful and deliberate end. Until he felt a small tug on the back of his jacket, and before he could react, Pikachu jumped from his shoulder, unleashing every watt of electricity it had, thunder shocking every Spearow. The shock caused Ash and Pikachu to be blown back, causing everything to go dark._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

The storm hasn't let up yet, and he worried for Clemont and Bonnie. His ears twitched in anticipation and worry. He had a bad experience with storms, and ever since then, had a small phobia of them.

"Maybe I should go look for them." Ash whispered to himself, but he wasn't the only one to hear it, "Hello, young man. I see you're up."

"Oh, uh, h-hello, ma'am. Did I wake you?"

"Not at all, dear. Now, while your friend is still sleeping, can you answer my question?"

"About my ears and tail… right?" Ash asked hesitantly. He had hoped that no one would notice, especially an old lady.

"Yes. But do you mind telling me your name please?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum."

"Very interesting name." She said, setting his and Serena's freshly cleaned clothes on the couch. Ash smiled, "Yeah, my mother has always been original."

"So, is your father a Pokémon then?"

"What? N-no, no. I am adopted, my mother found me as an egg." He said quietly, in hopes to not awaken his companion, "May I ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Monique. It's French, but you may just call me Monica."

"It is a very beautiful name." Ash said, causing Monique to blush, "Oh, you are such a gentleman." She giggled lightly, "Are you hungry? I just made supper, and I always make far too much."

"That would be wonderful, ma'am." Ash started, "I'll wake her up to eat too, then." Monique nodded at his request, then disappeared through the entrance of the kitchen. Ash made sure that his ears are drooped back before shaking Serena awake, "Serena, it's time to wake up."

"Why now?" She yawned, and Ash chuckled. She reminded him of himself when he was younger, "The nice lady made us dinner, are you hungry?"

"Oh," Serena said, sitting up immediately, "I am starving."

Dinner went on without a hitch, rise and an assortment of meats and veggies were served atop of pristine white plates. After the food was eaten, Serena and Ash were ordered to head back to bed. Ash laid on top of the blanket nest that the two made, while Serena laid her head on his chest. Ash blushed at their position, being rather too friendly for friends... at least, as far as he is concerned.

Pikachu, with its usual spot still taken, found a spot on the couch, curled into a small ball and fell asleep. The room was silent, except for the occasional snapping of the fire, or the rustling of blankets as the two tried to get comfortable.

"Hey, Ash?" Serena asked, breaking the thick silence.

"Yes, Serena?"

"Have you ever… I don't know… liked someone?" Serena asked, as she nuzzled her head on Ash's chest. Ash thought for a moment, "In what way?" The question was blunt yet deliberate, but it gave the notion to Serena that he didn't quite understand her question.

"I mean as more than just a friend."

"Oh… well, I guess so." Ash stated, as he mentally kicked himself. ' _Now's the chance! Tell her!_ ' Ash thought as he then continued, "Like… the feeling of Butterfree in your stomach? Or when your heart flutters and you don't understand why?"

Serena nodded, "Yeah, those feelings."

"Do you feel those feelings too, Serena?" Serena froze, and she knew that she was caught. ' _He is far smarter than what he leads on._ ' She thought as she decided to answer his question with a nod.

"Are you feeling them… now?" She shut her eyes, waiting for rejection as she nodded once more. ' _What kind of romantic confession is this? This is just plain pathetic._ ' She thought as she hid her face in Ash's shirt. Ash's heart fluttered, maybe even skipped a few beats. He couldn't believe what he has just witnessed; she loves him back!

"What if I told you… I feel these things now too?" Ash grinned, watching the bed of hair rise and reveal Serena's face. Her face wore shock, disbelief, and even insecurity. Ash wrapped his arms around her middle, "No need to feel insecure, Serena. I am telling you the one hundred percent, honest to Arceus truth."

And with that, Serena nuzzled her head into the crook of Ash's neck, and Ash sitting up to have them be in a more comfortable position. Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, bringing him into a firm hug.

Ash sighed with content, ' _I could definitely get used to this_.'

…

Sunlight seeped through the curtains, shining right into Serena's eyes. She crunched her eyes shut, trying to block the light out. She was so warm, so comfortable, to the point where she didn't even want to move. Although, her futile efforts were in vain as she then opened her eyes, tiredness written across her features.

She stretched and yawned, placing her hands onto Ash's bed of ink black hair. She never really had the chance to feel his hair, since they had never had real time alone. But she has always imagined it to be stringy, kind of itchy feeling. But surprisingly enough, it was as smooth as silk. She grinned as she moved her hands to the back of his head, that was when she felt something odd.

Her grin disappeared as she made her hands accustomed to the unusual object in their grasp. She pulled on one, causing Ash groan and slowly open his eyes. He stared at Serena's stare of confusion, and was about to ask what was wrong, when he felt her hands on something he had hoped she would never find.

"What are these? Ash, I think something is in your hair… or perhaps on your head!" She was about to panic when Ash held her arms, "Serena, it… it's nothing to be afraid of…"

"You… you knew it was there?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Then what are they? Tell me, what are they?" Ash then knew that Serena may not like what she is about to hear. Preparing for the worst possible outcome, he took a deep breath, and brought his ears up. They stood tall, as his eyes looked away, "They're ears…"

"Are they some kind of fetish or something?"

"Um… n-no. They're real… I can feel them, and can hear through them."

"How did they get there?"

"Well… I was… born with them."

"What do you mean, 'born with them'?" Her eyes narrowed, giving a glare that scared Ash's very core. He had no choice now, "I am… not completely… human. I am half Pokémon as well."

"Y-You mean to tell me, that I was in love with a Pokémon?!" Ash's eyes started to form tears, he now knew that she would never love him as he is. If only he were human, if only he was normal.

"My mother found me as an egg… she raised me to be as human as possible. I mean, I appear to be human when I put my ears down." He demonstrated by lowering his ears, "I then usually put my hat on, to prevent me from accidentally bringing them back up again."

"So you lied to me… not only to me, but to Clemont and Bonnie too!"

"I had a good reason—"

"Lay it on me! What reason is there that is good enough to remedy this?"

"I was afraid of being alone… I had always been alone for most of my life… I had to hide what I was… I even told myself to never fall in love… because no one would ever, EVER love me." His tears started to fall; although, he doubted that Serena cared at this point.

"I honestly love you… I love you so much that I am willing to give up everything I have just to be with you!"

"Well, don't." He watched Serena stand up, and walk to her pile of clothes, "I am going to get dressed and find Clemont and Bonnie. I don't want to see you, or hear from you or about you, for the rest of my life. I cannot believe that you would honestly lie to me… and to expect me to fall on my knees and forgive you a thousand times over. You're right, how can anyone love you, a lying hybrid freak."

Ash's heart that had been self-stitched back together, had now broken, far beyond repair. He shook in fear, "Serena… please… please understand, I… I…" He could no longer form words. And as Serena left to find a bathroom to change in, Ash wept.

.::.

It had been several hours since Serena left, and Ash's crying has yet to cease. He felt so alone, so lonely, and so heartbroken. How could he be such a fool; he let himself love once and where did it leave him? Monique came down an hour earlier to try to comfort him, but it was to no avail. She even made breakfast; although, Ash refused to eat. The thought of food made him gag, no matter how hungry he actually is.

Pikachu had sat by its master the entire time, giving him a small "Chu." In hopes the sound of its voice would cheer him up, like it usually did. Unfortunately, the efforts were futile.

"Ash, perhaps you should go after her. Make her see sense." She stated, sitting next to him, listening to his crying turn into quiet whimpers. Ash shook his head, "I can't go after her… besides, she deserves someone normal. Not some… freak, like me."

"Ash, what you both need is closure. The two of you cannot go on like this."

Ash gave a dark nasally chuckle, "Once her mind is made up, there is no way of changing it."

Another few hours past, and Ash finally managed to calm himself, and finally ate what was left of breakfast. He thanked Monique for caring for him and Serena, apologizing for things being so last minute. He then walked off into the forest, with Pikachu in toe.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other

Chapter Three: The Other

It grew dark pretty early, due to the fact that it is getting close to winter. The leaves hued red, orange, yellow and brown swayed in the wind of the night, some fell off their homey branch, and gracefully glided to the soft yet soggy soil below. The snapping of flickering fire was the only sound to be heard through the campsite. Amber eyes stared into the dancing flames, "How could I have been so stupid?"

Ash winced slightly, his head hurt from his long day of crying. He wished that his friends were here with him, his head wouldn't hurt, and neither would his heart. Pikachu gave a soft whimper, placing a small yellow paw on Ash's arm. The electric mouse has always known its master is half Pokemon. Pikachu could smell it, wafting into its nose in lengthy waves. At first, the aroma confused Pikachu, for it thought that all trainers were human, but at the time, it didn't care. A trainer is a trainer, and at the time, it disliked humans.

Ash has also told Pikachu about his situation as a hybrid, and even told the story that his mother would tell him before going to sleep. It made sense, in a way. But it was more of the fact that he was only a few years old, and still getting to know basic human customs. But, from all the time that he studied in Professor Oak's academy, traits from both the mother and father would be passed down to the offspring in some way, whether it be physical or non-physical. The one thing that confused Ash was how his tail and ears resembled nothing of a Zoroark, so he threw that out the window.

He had looked at many pictures of many possible Pokémon that could have given him his appearance, and the only ones that seem anywhere close is Persian, Liepard and the mythical Pokemon Mew. Although, his tail didn't loop at the end like a Persians, nor did it end with a fluffy tip like Liepard. And Mew just seems too bizarre, how could anyone fall in love, let alone find a Mew and make a child? Eventually, Ash gave up on his search, deeming it not important.

Especially now, although, he wishes he could meet his parents, so that he could tell them how much suffering he had to endure because of them. He was split, half of him hated them, while the other tried to find ways to redeem his parents' choices. He just wanted someone to blame, he is tired of blaming himself.

"It's their fault… they made me what I am… why did it have to be me? Why does the world see the need to make me hurt and suffer like this?" And just then, thunder rolled and rain started to sprinkle.

"The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?" Ash grumbled as he called upon Frogadier to put out the fire. He looked at his surroundings, trying to find the best route to shelter, and just then, a tall man with wild red hair walked through. This was his chance, "Hey, um… Sir!" Ash called, the man turning his head to stare at the boy. Ash brought his hand up to ensure that his hat was still atop his head before asking, "Do you know the quickest way out of the forest, I don't know where I am, exactly." Wind blew, creating goosebumps along Ash's skin. Ash shivered a little, bringing his arms to wrap around his front, trying to bring warmth to his body.

The man nodded, "Yes, you just need to head that way," He pointed down the dirt path, "That should take you strait to Lumiose City. Now, why are you here, all by yourself at this time of night?"

"Well, it's a long story… to sum it up, I was separated from my f-friends. I hope they found shelter okay." It wasn't a total lie, he _did_ get separated from Bonnie and Clemont. The man hummed, "Why don't you come with me for tonight. I have a cabin just down this path."

"I… I don't want to be any trouble for you, sir."

"No, no, I insist. Come, before you catch a cold."

…

"Are you planning on challenging the Lumiose Gym?" The man asked as he set up the table for supper. Ash shook his head, "No, I already got the gym badge there, I battled a good friend of mine that happened to be the gym leader there."

"Clemont, correct?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Ash asked, tilting his head. The man shook his head, "Not personally. But it is hard to not have heard of a gym leader." The man chuckled, "Now, where are my manners? I haven't asked your name yet. Mind sharing?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum. I am from Pallet Town in Kanto, and this here is my partner and best friend, Pikachu."

Pikachu gave a cry of its name, as if it were saying hi, though, Ash can confirm that. The man sat down as he started to serve food, "I am sure that you are wondering what my name is."

Ash nodded, how could he thank the man properly without knowing his name? The man smiled at him, "The name's Lysandre, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

.::.

Ash felt a gentle breeze upon his back, which roused him from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep and heaviness to go away. He then looked around and noticed that he was in a living room. Lysandre's living room, to be exact.

Ash, being half Pokémon, can sense when something strange is happening. He knew it was no coincidence that Lysandre popped up out of the blue last night, and even offered Ash to stay at his place, even after giving Ash directions out of the forest. Ash shook his head, ridding the thoughts, "You worry too much, Ash." He told himself, "Besides, I need to get to Lumiose city, that is the quickest way to Anistar city. And while I am there, see if Bonnie and Clemont made it home safely…"

Ash then stared out the window, letting his ears perk up, trying to hear what was outside. Although, that wasn't a smart decision on his part, "I see," Ash jumped, and turned his head to find Lysandre standing behind him, "You are a hybrid, correct?"

"Y-yes… does it bother you? If it does, I can leave—"

"No, no, that is not necessary." Lysandre started, "I was just about to ask you if you were unconfortable around me."

"Why would I be, sir?"

"You don't need to call me 'sir' you know. And the reason why I wanted to ask is because I am a hybrid as well."

Ash stared for a few minutes. That can't be true, sure he knew there were more people like him around, but this Lysandre guy didn't even appear even a quarter Pokemon.

"I know it seems strange, since I don't have physical traits that you and most others have. My traits are internal, I can breathe fire, swim in lava, and even extend my flames from my hands."

"So… does that mean that you are born… well, human-style?"

"Why, yes! My mother was an odd individual, but I loved and cared for her like any son should. My father is a Blaziken-Pyroar hybrid. Which is why my hair kind of poofs out like this." Lysandre threaded his fingers through his red unruly mane-like hair.

"I suspect that you must be born human-style as well?"

"No, I was found as an egg, I don't know my real parents, but a kind woman found me and raised me as her own. I consider her my mother, since that is what the Pokémon side wants me to do." Ash chuckled. It is so nice to finally talk to another hybrid, and not be afraid of being judged or ridiculed. Pikachu smiled at its master's newfound happiness, this is what Ash needs.

"But, I did meet a lady who studies hybrids when I was younger. She said that the hybrids that she keeps an eye on were born human-style as well. So, hybrids born from eggs are actually pretty rare." Ash explained, "Her name, from what I can remember, is Professor Rose. She seemed very kind."

"Sounds about right. Although, I wouldn't know personally, since I have been in hiding ever since I was old enough to get my first Pokémon. I was teased a lot, especially since my mother committed bestiality. I was placed in an orphanage, although, I got to see my parents often. I never got adopted though, and by the age of ten, I went on my journey to try and search for what I was. But came out with nothing. So, I made up my mind and went to hide so that I won't hurt anyone, and that no one will hurt me."

Ash stared once more, his eyes watered slightly, "You got teased too?"

"What do you mean by, 'too?'"

"I was also teased a lot. I was sometimes beaten, called names, got left out… I even lost my best friend for a while." Ash looked down at the floor. He could remember all the names and jeers that were said to him, they echo in his head, and he constantly replays the day that he pushed Gary away. It was the worst day of his life, in which he wishes he could go back in time and make sure that they never lost their friendship.

Ash held their friendship as if it were a long lost treasure. At the time, Gary was everything to him. Ash smiled, "Even though we settled our differences two years later, I could never forgive myself for putting up a wall between me and him. He was the one who stood up for me, gave me confidence in myself and in my abilities, that I too, can be just as human as the rest of them.

But at my tenth birthday party, after Professor Rose left, he told me that I should go with her, to be with _my kind_. Some days, I felt stupid for not listening to him. I could only imagine just how much I could have learned about myself if I went. But I was so enthralled at the thought of being human, to get respect from the people around me, that I grew blinded to the truth: I am not human, and I never will be." Ash took a deep breath, "The other half says that he was in the wrong, that I don't have to go to learn about what I am. If I managed to pass Professor Oak's classes, why can I not be human too? I hid in plain sight, as you've seen. Hat, jeans without a tail hole, yadda yadda…" He trailed off, seeing Lysandre nodding, "I see, you've had just as much as a tough beginning as I did."

"No, I am sure you had it far worse. I at least had my mother, even if she isn't my real mother. She was always there for me, and even tried to persuade my home town to leave me be. She tries so hard, works so hard and wants nothing in return." Ash started, "I wish I could give something back to her, for everything she has done for me."

Lysandre placed a strong hand on Ash's shoulder, Ash's ears twitching at the sudden weight added upon himself, "I am sure she only wants you to be happy, I guess that is what she wants in return."

"Yeah, you're probably right… It feels nice to finally talk to another hybrid, thanks for listening to me rant… sorry about that." Ash blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Lysandre chuckled, "Not a problem, Ash. Us hybrids really need to stick together."

Ash nodded, "Like glue."

.::.

"Gary, are you sure that we are in the right place?" a red head asked, as she looked around the airport. She has always wanted to take a vacation in Kalos; although, she wouldn't call 'errands with Gary' an escapade. The brunette rubbed his temple, "For the thousandth time, Misty, yes we are in the right place."

"What are we doing here again?" asked a dark skinned man, Brock. He had what his father called an 'urgent phone call' from Gary, of course, this call just had to be at ten o'clock at night. However, Brock let it slide, since Kanto and Sinnoh obviously have a time difference. And speaking of which, he could feel the jetlag starting to rise. Kalos is nearly on the other side of the world, in relation to Kanto.

Gary, clad in his black polo and purple jeans, stared at his wrist watch, "We are here for a meeting with Professor Sycamore, remember? Our ride will be here in a few minutes. The Professor said we need to be there as soon as possible."

"What for?" Misty interjected, "Couldn't you, like, go by yourself? I really want to go sightseeing." Misty said, crossing her arms over her chest. Gary rolled his eyes, the red head still had her natural feisty nature. Gary shrugged, "Yes, I am very capable of going on my own. But, Professor Sycamore requested us three to meet him at his lab."

"Do you at least know why?" Misty asked, groaning in annoyance. Gary shook his head, "Nope, he said that he will tell us when we get there."

"Ugh," Misty groaned again, "What's up with you professors and keeping to yourselves? I mean, I had to close the gym _during_ a gym battle for this! And because of this, I am sure my ratings are going down." She complained, stiffening her stance to appear more irritated.

Brock placed a strong hand upon her shoulder, he chuckled, "C'mon, Misty. I am sure we will be back in Kanto in a day or two at most. Heck, we might even get to go home in a few hours." Brock then moved his hand to have his arm drape itself over Misty's shoulders, bringing her into a hug. Since a year ago, Brock and Misty have had a romantic relationship. The two grew closer, ever since they journeyed together with Ash.

For a long while, before she and Brock got together, she had a small crush on said raven haired boy. Her feelings were quick to dissipate though, and soon reclaimed for Brock. The two hit it off nicely, even though the two have different duties to attend to.

The airport buzzed with people; locals from Lumiose City and even more that are foreigners. Many languages and strange words were spoken, each of them louder than the last, a constant war of 'who can be louder.' Misty, Brock and Gary decided to go outside to escape the noise, but soon remembered that it is not any quieter than inside.

Engines roared and wheels screeched upon impact on the asphalt. The air whistled as it was sliced by metallic wings, a sure sign that the airplane is about to take flight. Gary watched the plane that took them here headed back onto the runway and flew off with its new passengers. It reminded him of the fact that Ash is in Kalos too. More than likely collecting gym badges, and Gary would love to see him again while he was still here.

He may even be in Lumiose, about to challenge the gym. ' _No,_ ' Gary thought, ' _Ash arrived here a few months ago, he would have already gotten that gym badge anyway._ ' Gary sighed, perhaps he may not see him after all.

' _Don't go and doubt him, Gary. You never know what is on his mind sometimes, he may just need to pass through here, and perhaps even visit the professor._ '

"Hello, earth to Gary!" Misty waved her hand in front of the brunette's face, causing him to slightly flinch back, "What?" Gary asked snidely. He doesn't like it when someone interrupts his thought processes, especially when they linger on a certain black haired boy.

"When will our ride be here? You are, like, the only one who knows what the car would look like." Misty remarked. Gary shrugged, "Don't know. I can only guess soon."

"Honestly, what does Ash see in you?" Misty blurted.

"What?" Gary asked, confused. Why would she say that? Does she mean it in a 'friend' way or the 'lover' way?

Misty choked a little, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that. At least, not like that! I mean, sure, Ash likes you, but as a friend. Knowing him, getting out of the 'friend-zone' is like trying to take away jelly-filled donuts from his hands."

That made the three of them laugh, oh how true it was. Ash is so oblivious to romance that he couldn't tell if the girl was pretty or not. Not like he cared anyway, Ash hardly cared how he looked when it comes to his hair, or even wrinkly clothes.

"Speaking of donuts, maybe after the meeting, we could go get some. I looked at the map from the airport, and there is a donut shop not too far from the lab." Brock suggested, causing Misty's stomach to grumble. She chuckled, "I guess since Ash isn't here to hear the que, it's my job now."

Gary chuckled, that was also true. Ash is always hungry, his mother has always said that it was due to his fast metabolism, as well as his activeness. Of course, if Ash were to ever stray from his strict diet of three full, healthy meals a day, his mother would reign havoc upon Ash's soul.

"I wonder if Ash is here?" Brock asked, causing Gary to step out of his thoughts once more. Misty giggled, "Oh, I'm sure he is. I mean, Ash couldn't stay put for a single measly day, let alone not travel a region to collect gym badges." Misty sighed, "I miss those days, don't you Brock?"

"Of course I do, Misty. I even wonder if he even remembers us."

Gary nodded, "Of course he does. He may be forgetful and a little dense, but he will never forget anyone he meets." Misty stared at Gary with a knowing look, "You like him, don't you?" Her smirk getting more and more visible by the second.

"I know that look, I used to have that look when it came to Ash too."

Gary huffed, "No, of course I don't! A-And even if I did, I am sure he doesn't feel the same. I mean, he has traveled with so many girls that it is hard to believe that he hadn't gotten a girlfriend yet. Not to mention, he is so dense that I am sure that he doesn't even know what love is. He'll probably ask, 'Love? Is that a Pokemon?'" Gary said, impersonating Ash by making his eyes appear more young and innocent while tilting his head as if he was confused.

"Ok," Brock giggled, "He's dense, but not that dense. In fact, I got a recent phone call from him about a week ago. If I remember correctly, he did like this one girl he is traveling with, although, he seems pretty sure that she won't like him back."

"Aw, poor guy. When he finally sees someone he likes, he gets the back of the hand." Misty said, "I don't understand how she wouldn't like him in that way. He's nice, caring, selfless, however, he does seem to have a hero-complex."

Their conversation was cut short, as they heard a horn beep from across the parking lot. A white hummer pulled up, the tinted window rolled down and there sat Professor Sycamore, "Hello there, I am guessing you three are Misty, Brock and Gary?"

"Yes, sir." Gary answered, bowing to the dark haired man. Sycamore smiled, "Good, you three hop in. We have a meeting to get to."

"What exactly is the meeting about?" Misty asked, once she got herself into the car and buckled in.

"I cannot say here, you never know who is listening, thus, we must take extreme caution. But, I can tell you this: it has something to do with you three, a friend of yours, and Kalos."

"A friend of ours?" Brock asked, "We have many friends, so… that doesn't tell us anything."

"I know, and I am sorry for being vague, but I must keep the information as minimal as possible until all of our guests have arrived, including that friend of yours."

…

"So, you are heading to Lumiose City?" Lysandre asked, giving a look of concern for his newfound friend, "Are you sure about this? What if they hurt you?"

"I'll be fine, Lysandre. I have been through there three times now. I learned how to hide in plain sight, basically, looking like one of them. It is no big deal; you are worrying over nothing." Ash chuckled, it is nice to have someone similar to you to show concern for your wellbeing. Lysandre sighed, "Well, then I guess I cannot stop you. But," Lysandre paused, digging through his pocket, "Here, this is a whistle that I made. It makes a really high pitch that only hybrids can hear. Believe me, I tested it."

"Are you sure? I can't guarantee its safety if it is given to me…" Ash said, giving a small, lopsided smile. Lysandre nodded, "Yes, use it to find other hybrids, and when you need help from me. I should be able to hear it from Lumiose."

"Alright, if you insist." Ash sighed, putting the wooden whistle in his pocket. He patted his shoulder to que Pikachu, allowing it to climb upon his shoulder. And when he finally threw his backpack over his shoulders, he looked at Lysandre, "I guess, this is a goodbye, for now."

"Yeah, be safe okay?" Lysandre demanded, Ash nodded his acknowledgement. Once Ash reached the door, he turned back to look at the man again. Would he ever see him again? Will he ever find another hybrid that he could relate with?

He dropped his hand from the door knob before running to give a surprise hug to the older man, "Thank you, for everything." And with that, he let go and walked away to the door and walked through it to enter into the woods once more.

"From what Lysandre said, I should just keep heading straight."

…

The tea kettle whistled, a sign that the water has reached a boil. Professor Sycamore, a professor studying the sciences of mega evolution within Kalos, lifted the kettle away from the stove and sat it upon a woolen coaster upon the dining table.

Sophie, the aide in the lab, grabbed a box of instant tea and placed it beside the kettle. As the two sat down, Brock, Misty and Gary served themselves. Tearing away the casing and letting the string dangle out of the tea cup, allowing the tea bag to soak in hot water. The room was soon to be filled with the smell of black tea, a smell that Gary was beyond familiar with. Other than the occasional coffee, tea was Gary's go to drink to help give energy to his nearly sleep-depraved body.

Sophie, after finishing her first cup of tea, reached her hand to grab the TV remote, switching it on. Immediately, they are greeted with a woman with blonde hair and a white lab coat, "Hello, viewers! My name is Professor Rose."

"Professor Rose?" Gary whispered to himself. What is she doing on TV?

"I am very glad to announce that our fundraisers have reached our goal! Thank you all, for now, we can finally end the suffering of all these poor things." She stated, as her face was then replaced by photos of Human-Pokémon hybrids.

It seemed a little exaggerated to Gary. Sure, these ones had almost no contact with humans, so their natural instincts would be to hunt and survive the Pokémon way. However, he feels that the hybrids wouldn't stare at a camera, for as long as the researchers and scientists need them to. Not to mention, he was sure that the flashing lights from said camera would spook them, and send them into a rampage.

"There is still no name for them, we just call them hybrids, however, they can be quite gentle." A video showed of a young hybrid allowing Professor Rose to pet its head, letting its tail wag in happiness. Is this what Ash would have been like if he went?

"She seems interesting, but her profession seems a little out there. I am almost certain that those things are fake." Misty said, crossing her arms, "I mean, how could a human and a Pokémon… you know, make offspring? We are totally different species."

"Actually," Gary interrupted, "Pokémon and humans both have a similar ancestor, so, we can actually mate. It's just uncommon."

"I wonder if all hybrids act that way. From the way the woman showed them, they act a lot like her pets, rather than her test subjects."

' _Oh, how clueless you are, Brock._ ' Gary thought. He knew that the others are in the dark, by Ash's request. He understands Ash's reasoning, but at the same time, he feels that Ash should just 'man up and speak the truth.' Ever since their first meeting with Professor Rose, things haven't been the same between them. Sure, they reconciled and respected their strengths, but it was her doing that made them fall apart in the first place. It was her that made Gary break their promise, probably long forgotten by now.

"I really don't like her." Gary blurted out. Misty and Brock looked at him, "Why not?"

"She… just gives me the creeps."

"You don't even know her." Brock said, "Besides, she is a beauty!" Brock said, before quickly adding, "But not as much as you are, Misty!" Misty gave him a glare, as if saying 'that's what I thought.' Gary shook his head, "I have met her, once a few years ago. Even then, she made me feel uncomfortable."

"Well, I'll say a little about her." Sycamore said, interested in their conversation. He stood up and walked to his book shelf and grabbed a small book, "Professor Linda Rose is a researcher from the Lithora Region. According to her autobiography," Sycamore opened the book and flipped through the pages until he found the page he sought for, "She met a Human-Pokémon hybrid as a little girl. The two became best friends. But, one day, some trainer came by and caught it. Right in front of her, too. She never saw the hybrid again. It was because of this experience that she studies hybrids and fundraises for a society that protects them, even go as far to say that she wants to talk to the Leagues all over the world to help protect them. Her suggestion was to not allow anyone to capture a hybrid, nor attack it, unless deemed necessary."

"Wow, did the law pass?" Brock asked, Sycamore shook his head, "No, the leagues laughed at her. They told her that these hybrids do not exist, that she is delusional."

' _That's why she wanted Ash's information, it was to be able to show that they do actually exist. Now I feel… bad for her._ ' Gary thought once more, staring down into his hardly touched cup of tea. It grew quiet again, allowing Professor Rose's voice to sound through the room, "I had met many hybrids, many of them decided to stay with me. Some others were born here as well. However, I met a hybrid that is raised by humans to be human."

' _No… Don't you dare… don't you fucking dare._ '

"Can you tell me its name?" The interviewer asked, leaning the microphone to the blonde woman.

"Unfortunately, he does not want me to give out that information. All I can say is that he derives from Pallet Town, Kanto. He was only a little thing when I met him, but quite intelligent. He said he wanted to be a Pokémon Master when he grows up."

"Is that even allowed?" The interviewer asked again. Professor Rose only shrugged, "He has managed this far, without any complaints. He, like all the other hybrids I have shown you today, is very sweet, gentle, and kind-hearted. His adoptive mother raised him well."

"Gary?" Sophie asked, catching the brunette's attention, "You came from Pallet Town too, right?"

"Yes, why?" Gary asked, trying to play dumb. He had to keep Ash's secret. It is up to Ash for when and how this is done. Sophie stared at him, "The hybrid that she talked about lives there too. Did you meet it?"

Gary paused, he could say yes. However, what if they ask further questions? But at the same time, he could twist the truth, even just a little. Gary nodded, "Yes, _he_ and I are great friends. Although, we lost touch."

"I see, I'm sorry that you haven't been able to see him again." Sophie said softly, pouring more hot water into her cup, preparing more tea. Gary nodded in acknowledgement. The TV show went on for another few minutes before it sped through the credits and into the next show. And that was when they heard the door creak open, "Hello? Professor Sycamore?"

' _That voice…_ ' Gary stood up and rushed over to the door to find the one person that he least expected to arrive, "Ash?"


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion Therapy

Chapter Four: Reunion Therapy

Having a good night's sleep has always been important for the survival of many living things on this Earth. However, there is one specific woman who missed the night's serene silence. She stood upon her pedestal-like stage, her eyes closed as if in a peaceful slumber. But it was anything but peaceful, her eyes darted around underneath her eyelids, as vision after vision appeared before her mind's eye.

Each vision all held something in common; destruction, death, fear, and so much red. Red blood, red skies, and even people dressed in red. The people dressed in the peculiar color seemed to have an awful, sour aura radiating from them, she feared that if she was able to touch them, the aura would burn her. She knew that these people have bad intentions. Intentions that include possibly seizing the Kalos region, or even worse, destroying it.

Her students, whom stood below, were focused on maintaining a psychic link with their pokemon. However, sensing their teacher's concern caused them to lose said focus, and stare up at the woman.

"Lady Olympia, is something troubling you?" Olympia opened her purple eyes, allowing her breathing to settle back to normal. She turned her head to stare at her apprentice, Sheryl. Olympia's purple eyes started to focus, allowing her to nod, "Yes, my apprentice. There are just many tragedies waiting ahead for Kalos."

"I see, now I understand why you are so restless, Lady Olympia." Sheryl's face, defined by the lighting of the room, defined her worried features more so, "What exactly have you seen as of now, Lady Olympia."

"Loss and destruction…" Olympia paused, as she felt a burning sensation searing her mind. She gasped at the pain, ' _Another one?_ ' She thought, as she shut her eyes in hope that it would render the pain, even just a little. But it was to no avail, as her eyes then split open, widened like she had just witnessed a murder. Her purple eyes started to gleam brightly, her cape waving as her psychic powers levitated her into the air.

It was indeed another vision. However, this one was a bit different. There was still destruction, fear and so much red. But red wasn't the only color. She watched in horror as tall trees that resided in Kalosean forests become engulfed in green flames. Four human figures ran through, a few Pokémon by their side.

Their aura, unlike the people in red, felt warm and welcoming. She let her mind's eye take her closer, seeing that there are three men, and one woman. She was brought closer, and saw one had dark skin, another had soot black hair with ears that perked above the mass of hair, another with green eyes that shimmered like emeralds, and other that had bright red hair. Olympia knew instantly that these four will be the saviors of Kalos.

"Lady Olympia! What is it that you see?" Carrie, a student under Sheryl called from the main floor, staring up at the purple haired woman. Olympia couldn't move her body, but her mouth sure could, "What I see before my mind's eye, holds destruction, tragedy, as well as hope for Kalos. Our region will be under siege, by the people dressed in red. But Kalos will be saved by these four:"

Her psychic powers allowed her to form a smoky screen, allowing her to play out her premonition. Images displayed quickly before them as four faces came into view, "Be wary, my students, of the Human-Pokémon hybrid…" Another premonition overlapped, seeing even further into the future. The young boy with black hair, ears and tail, stood before a large man with hair that resembled a Pyroar. A long, gas-like serpent, slid around said man's leg, it kept going until it reached the man's shoulder, laying its head upon his chest.

"For he, has a snake at his breast."

…

He couldn't move, nor could he move his mouth to form even simple words. If he could see himself in the mirror, he would probably say that he looked like a beached Magikarp. His emotions went chaotic as well. Should he be happy? Or should he be concerned?

"Hello? Earth to Ash?" Misty called, waving her hand over his eyes. Ash shook his head out of his thoughts. He doesn't remember Misty walking up to him, perhaps his thoughts took himself completely outside of reality.

"S-Sorry… But—not to sound mean or anything, but why are you guys here?"

"Professor Sycamore requested us here." Gary simply stated, as he pulled the hiding-in-plain-sight hybrid to sit between himself and the Professor. Sycamore smiled, "Ah, good! Now we can begin with the meeting!"

"Huh?" Ash asked dumbly, tilting his head in confusion. Did he drop by at the wrong time? "Uh, if you guys need some time, I can just go into the library while you guys go with the meeting…"

"Oh, heaven sakes, no. We need you in here too."

"Wha… Why?"

"We are going to discuss that, now please, sit back and enjoy some tea while I explain." Sycamore said, as Sophie replaced the platter covered in crumbs with a new assortment of pastries atop a clean platter, along with another kettle of hot water and a few more tea bags. She knew that when Sycamore has meetings, these said meetings could take a while.

"Now, I should begin with the phone call I received two days ago."

' _The same day that Serena left…_ ' Ash thought, ' _Could this mean that when she left, she called the Professor and told him about me?_ ' Ash started to panic. His skin went pale and started to become sweaty. Professor Sycamore's words started to get muffled due to the blood going to the rest of his body, making his body burn, his muscles tensed, ready to run if the situation calls for it.

"…sh…As…Ash!" The loud call of his name brought him out of his hysteria, he looked around his surroundings quickly, noticing the worried glances he was receiving by the occupants at the table. Great, now he made a fool of himself, "Are you alright, Ash?" It was Brock, who was sitting at the edge of his chair, getting himself ready in case if Ash were to fall ill or pass out.

"You have been quite out of it since you got here. Are you alright?" He asked again, and Ash realized he hadn't answered yet. Ash nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, you guys. I am just… tired."

"Long day?"

"Well, more like a _few_ long days…"

"Ok. But are you sure you'll be alright?" Ash nodded once more as Brock then slid back into his chair, but now will start glancing at Ash every now and again. That was one heck of a scare.

"Professor, you may need to repeat yourself. Ash may have not heard what you said." Gary asked, glancing at Ash as the young hybrid whispered his thanks. Sycamore nodded, "What I said was that I received a phone call from Olympia a couple of days ago. She is the gym leader of Anistar City, here in Kalos. I believe you have yet to receive her badge, am I correct, Ash?"

"That would be correct, Professor. I am actually heading that way." Ash confirmed, grabbing a pastry from the platter. His fingers were soon covered in powdered sugar as he took a bite from it. He had nearly forgotten about his next gym battle. It would be nice to do what he loves, in order to forget what happened earlier this week. Even if it would only last for less than a half an hour.

Ash's smile went away again, ' _Why does everything always have to reconnect to her?_ _Why can't I move on?_ ' Ash thought, as he stared down at his barely eaten pastry within his now powdered fingertips. He bit his lip slightly as he placed the treat down upon his plate.

"Is something wrong, Ash?" Gary asked, causing Ash to look at him, "Brock wasn't kidding, you are acting strange. Are you sick?"

"N-No, I'm fine—" He was interrupted by Gary's hand which laid itself on Ash's forehead, "Well, he's right." Gary said out loud. Ash got the notion that Gary wasn't talking to him, but rather to Brock and Misty, "No fever. Did something happen?"

Ash paused for a moment, and realized that there is no way out of this one. Gary can read him like a book, so lying is out of the question. Running off will only trigger more concern and even more curiosity. He has no choice now.

"I… It's not that big of a deal." Ash said, turning his head away from Gary's questioning glance.

"Dear, Arceus. Something did happen."

"Are you alright, Ash?"

"Are you hurt?"

"How bad is it?"

"Please, stop asking all these questions!" Ash snapped, the room quickly filled with silence, "It's nothing alright? It's nothing that I cannot deal with alone, so please, stop worrying."

"Well, Ash, we cannot help it." Misty started, "You are our dearest friend, the last thing we want you to deal with is something huge by yourself."

Professor Sycamore watched on, ' _Olympia, you were right. This is what you saw, the disaster is coming…_ '

"Please, Ash? Tell us, we want to help you." Brock asked, getting up from his seat to stand in between Ash and the Professor, placing a hand gently on Ash's shoulder. Ash stared at his friends, and he could feel their worry weigh on his heart. Tears started to form in his eyes, the last thing he wanted is to lose them. However, he doesn't want to carry the weight of his despair alone anymore.

"O-Ok…" Ash started, leaning back on the chair, "You should sit, Brock. It's not the shortest of life stories." Brock nodded and went back to his seat next to Misty, then held her hand.

Ash took a deep breath, and simply stated, "I'm a hybrid."

"I'm sorry, say that again?" Misty asked.

"I'm a hybrid… you know… Pokémon and human…" Ash said a bit louder, and soon looking away. He has always imagined this moment to be a nightmare of sorts, but instead, it resembled more of a failed love confession; awkward.

"So you are the one that Gary was speaking about." Sophie concluded, "He said that the two of you lost touch."

"I'm sorry, but I told Gary to not tell anybody about me… I… I always wanted to be treated human, and when I was young, before I started on my Pokémon journey, I was teased a lot, beaten, left out, treated like a freak on a leash."

"You're not a freak, nor on a leash, Ash." Brock stated, but was shortly met with a dark chuckle, "Are you sure about that Brock? I wasn't allowed on field trips for school, because I was a _distraction_ to the other students, if I hadn't wanted to graduate from the academy, I would have dropped out. The only places I was welcomed at was at my own home and Professor Oak's. Anywhere else, I was treated like some sort of caged animal."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

Ash sighed, "It's alright, Brock. I'm not mad at any of you…"

"So… Is your father a Pokémon then?"

"Why is that always the assumption? My mom did not commit bestiality. And no, my father is not a Pokémon. I was born from an egg. My mom found me and raised me as her own."

"Ok… does that mean that you don't know your real parents then?"

"No, Brock. Some days, I wish I knew them. Other days, I'm okay with not knowing them."

"That is the typical response to someone who hardly knows their family." Misty comforted, "So, is that all that has been bothering you?"

"No. That's not all."

"Alright, I am guessing that this has something to do with it then?"

"Yes, everything in fact. Brock, you remember my phone call to you right? About her?"

"Of course. Does she know about… this?"

"By accident, yes. I… I confessed to her about my feelings two days ago. She soon found out and left me… we weren't officially together yet, but… I really did love her… I still do. I thought that maybe, Serena would accept me… the one time I allow myself to fall for someone, and it ends up in heartbreak."

"Ash, I'm so sorry… I cannot imagine how you must feel." Misty said, Ash noticing small tears starting to form in her eyes. Ash gave a small grin, "You don't need to be sorry, Misty. Or any of you, for that matter. I'm just…" He choked on a soft sob, allowing his tears to fall freely down his cheeks, "I'm just so happy… to know that you two don't hate me… even though I lied to you…"

"Ash, you didn't lie, you were only trying to protect yourself. Having a sheltered life as a child can cause curiosity or even fear towards things you don't fully understand. Other than Gary, you met rather nasty humans in Pallet Town. Hiding allowed you to decide for yourself if humans are worth giving your heart to."

"Brock is right, Ash." Gary finally chimed, "There are always good humans, as well as bad. But just know, that us three will always have your back whenever you need us."

.::.

"I am sorry, Miss. But I haven't seen them anywhere. But I will have an eye out and give you a call if I spot them."

"Alright, thanks a ton." She hung up the video phone and ran a hand through her auburn hair, "Where are you two?"

"Serena," Serena swiveled in the spin-stool to look at the owner of the voice. Nurse Joy stood there with a hand over her chest, "Any luck yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Nurse Joy. What about you and Officer Jenny?"

"Nothing yet, sorry."

"No worries. I hope they're okay." Serena has been making phone call after phone call, so far, no one has seen or heard of Clemont and Bonnie.

"It's been close to three days now, maybe they went back home?" Serena wondered, as she then turned to the phone book once more to start dialing the Lumiose City locals.

"Perhaps they're with that boy, Ash." Nurse Joy shortly regretted her comment, as she was soon met with an enraged face, "Don't say his name. I will never call him by his name, and neither should you. And besides, that hybrid probably left and went home with his tail between his legs. I highly doubt that the others went with him."

Nurse Joy sighed, "Well, you go ahead and do some more calls. Officer Jenny and I will too." And with that, Nurse Joy left, leaving Serena with the phone.

"That girl is something strange." Nurse Joy muttered to herself as she walked back to her office, where Officer Jenny resided. Once she opened the door, she found said officer on her computer, "Nurse Joy, take a look at this."

"What is it, Officer?"

"Something strange is happening on an island just off of our east coast. Take a look." On the screen displayed a small island which is now infested with large greenish-brown, vine-like roots. Nurse Joy recognized the island as a land reserve for tropical endangered Pokémon, "Who would do this? Those poor Pokémon…"

"Not to mention the keepers of the reserve."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, Nurse Joy. All I can say is that I should probably send some troops there at once. Perhaps you should also call up your cousins to help the injured."

…

"Sorry, you guys… I must have caused our meeting to go longer."

"It's not a problem, Ash." Sycamore said, patting the hybrid's shoulder. Ash had taken off his hat a few minutes ago, now comfortable with the others seeing, as long as they keep it a secret. The others smiled, as Sycamore then grabbed a remote and pressed a large button. A projector screen went over the television, as the projector then lit up, showing what seems to be a presentation.

"Now then, we shall begin. First off, the phone call I received from Olympia was about premonitions."

"Premo-what?" Ash asked, his ears twitched at what he heard. He isn't known for his wide vocabulary, especially long and hard to pronounce ones.

"Visions of the future or even the past."

"Oh."

"Anyways, this premonition concerned the future of Kalos. Olympia isn't sure of what is going to happen; however, she did say something about you four. You're tightly involved with this unknown destruction—"

BAM! The door swung open to reveal a woman in baggy clothing with redish-purple hair tied into two ponytails.

"What in the world?" Sophie exclaimed, dropping her tea cup.

"Can we help you, Miss?" Sycamore asked, as he quickly turned off the projector, to hopefully keep the meeting as secretive as possible. Ash sighed, first it was him interrupting the meeting. And before they could actually get on with it and move on, she _magically_ appears.

"You!" She pointed at Ash, "You are a danger to Kalos!"

"Wha—What are you talking about?" Ash asked, quickly standing behind his chair with his hands up as a sign of no harm. The woman growled, "You know what you are, hybrid!"

"W-What—"

"You are evil! Evil!"

"He isn't evil, Miss." Sycamore reasoned, as he tried to walk up to her. She quickly ran passed him and threw a pokéball, "Sableye, go!"

With a flash of blue light, a dark purple golem-like creature stood before them. It stared with its jewel eyes, giving a blank ghostly stare.

"Now, is this really necessary?"

"Sableye, use power jem!" With a small, exasperated look from the ghost dark type, it charged up and let the red beam loose. Gary, Sycamore and Ash all managed to dodge the attack. Unfortunately, to Ash's misfortune, the pastries did not.

"Aw, man, I was starting to get really hungry…"

"Is that all you worried about?" Gary deadpanned, as he grabbed Ash by the shoulders to drag him out of another power jem attack. Ash managed to stand up again, "What should we do? She is far too angry to reason with." Ash asked, glancing at Gary. The brunette shook his head, "I don't know, but attacking back wouldn't be the best idea either. The best thing we can do _is_ to reason with her."

"Hybrid!" A loud screech came out the woman, "You are now an enemy of the Kalos region!"

"I don't understand what you are talking about!"

"I saw Olympia's premonition, you are involved with this crisis, and you were with that… that man! The man in red!"

"What man in red?" Gary asked, "We don't know his name, but we do know that he is evil! And Olympia's premonition showed the hybrid conversing with that man, saying that the hybrid has a snake at his breast!"

"Huh?"

"It means that you are a liar, and will betray the Kalos region the second you get the chance!" Shrieked the woman as she ordered another power jem attack. This time, no one was able to dodge. Pikachu, hearing the commotion from the lab's garden, rushed in to find the room in disarray.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called, running to its fallen trainer. Ash, now levering himself up on his elbows, patted Pikachu's head, "I'm fine, buddy."

"Ash, Gary!" Misty and Brock yelled, running to their aid. How they had managed to get away unscathed is a mystery to Ash, but at the moment, Ash only stared at the glaring monstrosity that was the woman at the door. She picked another pokéball from her belt, and out came Sigilyph.

"Sigilyph, use psychic and hold everyone still!" When its one eye started to glow blue, the occupants were lifted into the air, held tightly.

"Pikachu pika!" Pikachu cried, as the psychic power upon it grew stronger, restraining its every movement. But it had to do something to help its master. Pikachu, with all the strength it can muster, let loose a thunderbolt attack, hitting Sigilyph.

With the distraction set, everyone dropped to the floor. Pikachu unleashed another thunderbolt, this time hitting Sableye. That gave Ash enough time to grab a pokéball from his belt, "If it's a battle you want, you're gonna get it! Go, Frogadier!"

With a loud cry of its name, the blue water frog Pokemon took a battle stance, "Frogadier, use double team! Distract them! And Pikachu, keep using thunderbolt to keep them in place!" The two pokemon nodded, following his orders. Ash's black ears drooped back due to the loud noises. He definitely needs to work on the sensitivity of his ears.

"Gary!" Ash's voice snapped the brunette out of his trance, "Get one of your Pokemon out! She will not see reason, we have to fight her."

Despite wanting otherwise, he knew that Ash was right. He hopped up to stand beside Ash, "Go, Umbreon! Use shadow ball!" With the double team of Frogadier distracting them, and the thunderbolts keeping them still, the shadow ball hit its mark easily, knocking the two pokemon down.

The woman growled as she then returned her now fainted Pokemon, "Damn you…" She reached for another pokéball, "I will stop you, hybrid. Even if it is the last thing I do!" She reared her hand back, about to throw the red and white ball, when the ball started to levitate out of her hand.

"Carrie, enough." Behind the opened doors stood another woman in purple, "Lady Olympia…" Carrie whimpered, "I… I…"

"Carrie, stand down." And with that order in place, Carrie fell to her knees, "I… I only wanted to protect Kalos from him! You said that he will betray us!"

"That is not what I saw, Carrie."

"But I—"

"Why do you keep doing this, Carrie?" Another woman ran in, a little older than Carrie. She stared down at Carrie, "Why do we have to keep telling you that just because you witness Lady Olympia's premonition, it doesn't mean you know what they mean!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sherryl…"

"I am completely confused…" Ash whispered to Gary, hinting for his idea of what is happening. Gary shrugged, "Same here, Ashy-boy."

"Olympia, it is a pleasure to see you again." Sycamore greeted, bowing in respect to the purple haired woman. She gave a small smile, "My apologies, Professor. This one here," She indicated to the woman on her knees, "Is my apprentice's student, Carrie. She often gets ideas in her head, a bit on the stubborn side. And this," She then motioned to the other woman beside her, "Is Sherryl, she is my apprentice."

"It is very nice to meet you, although, I wish it were on better terms." Sycamore then propped the chairs back up, "I can ask Sophie to bring in a few more chairs, I am sure there is much to be said."

"Yes, I must help explain Carrie's actions. By the way," She stared at Ash, his ears now drooping back. The look in her eyes seems all knowing, the idea of such intimidated the young hybrid as he sat down at his now propped chair, "Young man, I saw three premonitions that you are involved in. The first one, was the reason the Professor called you four here."

Ash nodded, "I got that part already. But, we didn't get that far into details."

"I understand. I will try and explain them as simply as possible, to refrain from confusion later—" A loud growling noise erupted, splitting the odd quietness of the room, "Um," Ash stuttered, rubbing his head, "Sorry about that. I haven't eaten much these past few days."

"I see. Due to the confrontation with that girl, I presume?"

"You mean, Serena." Olympia nodded for confirmation. Ash sighed once more, "Sorry, it's just…"

"I know, you must be going through a very tough time right now. But, we need your strength. I have seen how strong you truly are."

"Huh?"

"You see, in order to understand the future, we must revisit the past."


	5. Chapter 5: Truths, Lies and Fairytales

Chapter Five: Truths, Lies and Fairytales

It's been said that a creature lived at the top of Mount Moon. Anyone who has dared to trek the unforgiving mountain, came back down, not remembering a single thing from their journey. Thus, the story that anyone who got lost within Mount Moon's tunnels, the creature would lick your memory clean, or at least, enough to not remember it.

Although, regardless of what the stories tell, one man is going to do the impossible: find it. He sat in the local sports bar that resided in Pewter City, sipping away at his whisky as he watched football on the television that hung above him. His skin was lightly tanned, his hair a messy black that was tamed by a dark tan cowboy hat. His eyes hidden beneath the dark shadow that the hat emitted from the dull lighting of the room.

"Are you crazy?" yelled the man next to him. He was dark skinned, his hair thin and light gray. His squinted eyes widened in shock, "That is suicide! Haven't you heard what that… that _thing_ does to anyone that enters its territory?"

"Sir," the other man replied, "I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself." He finished, drinking the last bit of his drink, setting the cup down, hearing the ice cubes clink against the glass.

Cheers roared over the television, as the local team scored, adding another six points to the overall score.

"Thank you for the drinks, sir." the man placed down a ten dollar bill, plenty to pay for the drinks and leaving a nice tip. Ignoring the man's further warnings, he left the bar and went to his motel room across town. Once grabbing his backpack and his pokeball belt, he left his key at the main desk before throwing a pokeball, releasing the fire horse pokemon, Rapidash. Hopping up onto his Rapidash, he rode off, heading to Mount Moon.

…

"How far back are we going?" Ash asked, twiddling his fingers in nervousness. It was enough that he had to confess, but to show his ugly life, the bullying, the pain? That is too much to ask from him, "I will not show your life, just enough up until you hatched. This will answer many of your friends' questions." Olympia answered, relieving Ash's nervousness.

Ash's plate was once again filled by another pastry, placed by Gary, "Here, eat this. I'm sure this will keep you calm, not to mention your other one was kind of thrown across the room."

Ash chuckled lightly, "Yeah, ok." And with that he started to slowly eat the pastry as Olympia, along with her two students, cleared the center of the table.

Carrie released Sableye, ordering it to release a haze attack, while Sherryl released Sigilyph, having it use psychic to hold it over the table while Olympia prepared herself. And soon, Olympia took hold of the haze with her psychic abilities and started to mold shapes with it, practicing the movements, "It has been a while since I had last used haze like this. But since I am no longer in Anistar, this is the only way I can show what I had seen."

"We understand, Olympia. Take your time." Professor Sycamore said, pouring more tea into his cup.

"No need, we are already done. Carrie, Sherryl, please take a seat." The two women obeyed, Professor Sycamore dimmed the lights and sat down as well, "As we all know, a crisis is on the horizon, it should hit right after the Kalos League."

"Why then?" Ash asked, "Because it will be on live television, it will be broadcasted all over the world." Gary answered, resting his head on his hand.

"That is very correct, Gary. And due to that, fear would rise all over the world, the quickest and fool-proof way of gaining control." Olympia responded, "However, this crisis isn't happening for no reason, its roots start many years ago. In fact, even before Ash was even born."

And with that, she started to mold the haze and extending her premonition through the haze and soon enough, a fully colored, hazy image of a small village was shown.

"What is that place?" Misty asked, "It seems very familiar."

"It should," Olympia said, "This, from many years ago, is Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town, of course wasn't called that back then. It was after the war between Kanto and its mother region, Unova that it was renamed for its clean air and nearly untouched landscape." Sherryl explained further, leaning on a wall behind Olympia, keeping a watchful eye on Carrie.

"This is during the time that Kanto was under the rule of the Unovan Kingdom, which was reigned by a tyrannical king, his name was Caesar."

"Isn't there a cursed play about him?" Carrie asked, "I thought that Caesar was an old folktale."

"Carrie, we can talk about that later. Listen to Olympia, this is why you always jump to conclusions you know."

Olympia sighed before continuing, "Hybrids, whether it was two different pokemon species or pokemon and human, Caesar despised hybrids, he even made a game of hunting them, and if you return with their head, you would receive some of the king's wealth."

Ash's hand slowly rubbed his neck, "Glad that I wasn't there…" he muttered to himself. Olympia continued, "Caesar made a law, stating that anyone who dared to have relations with a pokemon or a hybrid shall be beheaded for acts of treachery, and any offspring shall be put into the arena for future hunting games."

"Wow, that is… harsh." Brock whispered to Misty, who nodded in agreement as she eyed Ash warily. He seemed to be thankful to not be there at that time. Ash, however, is all but calm. His mind went through all sorts of gory ways his life could have gone if he was born then. He was sure that he wouldn't have stood a chance against the herd of men that he was sure would tail him until he slowed down… his head then hanging on some man's wall, all because of a king's unnecessary hate towards hybrids.

"Although, there were two individuals that ignored the law, their bravery, unfortunately was forgotten through the years." Olympia stated, and the image shifted into two creatures. A human male, brown eyes that shined like amber and black, messy hair. Next to him was something that was hard to decipher. It had a head of an Umbreon, the body of a Raichu, eyes of a persian, along with the ears and tail of a Mew.

Ash, after a few moments of thought, understood what has appeared before him. He was at a loss of breath, and words were at no abundance of either. They were his parents, and with that realization, his eyes started to water. He quickly blinked them away, to look at Olympia, "Th-They're-"

"Indeed, they are your biological parents. Your father, Elan, was a blacksmith. He created many great works of art as well as many strong, and beautiful swords. He made many weapons for the royal guard, thus his living was well above average. Your mother, who had suffered a mutation while in the egg, had a hard life in the wild. Even her own pack, which were a group of Pikachu and Raichu, ignored her, left her for dead."

"What is her name?" Ash asked, his hands tightening around each other, "Her name was Willow. Your father named her, since she lived all her life without one."

"Willow?" Misty asked, "Is there a reason for that name?"

"Indeed, Willow is a name of a type of tree that lives around the rivers of Kanto."

Ash knew of the willow trees, he and his mother, Delia, would always take picnic trips to the river during the summer. He loved to sit beneath the shade that the tree so kindly given him, its branches seemingly looked like it was hugging him, it was one of the only comforts Ash had.

His mother would read to him his favorite picture book, _Lambert the Sheepish Pyroar_. He would rest beside her, listening to the story and dreaming of a day when the people of Pallet would accept him, just like Lambert with the Mareep.

The memory brought a small smile to his face, unfortunately, the nostalgia was stopped short when Olympia continued, "Elan and Willow met while Elan was out mining in Mount Moon, searching for silver, copper and bronze. A few years later, Willow was able to speak fluent english, thanks to Elan. Another couple years and two two started to like each other more and more."

"Aw, that is so adorable!" Misty cooed, Gary rolled his eyes at Misty. Olympia's smile then disappeared, "Although, as the two became more and more in love, the more they realized the risks that they're putting each other into. And once they had the egg, they knew they couldn't stay there." The image shifted again, this time, it was moving.

"Especially after a close friend of Elan's found them together." The image shows a shocked female figure, and the shock was quick to turn into disgust and fear, "That woman told the rest of the town, and soon, the townsfolk destroyed Elan's shop, and used his weapons to tear his house apart."

Chips of wood flew about, iron swords and axes hacked away, and torches setting fire to the small home, hoping to trap and kill all who still remains inside.

"Luckily, the two managed to escape under their noses, and ran into the forest. They ran for as long as the could, to get as far away from the village as possible. But they were stopped by another force. However, it wasn't a force of hatred. The time travel pokemon, Celebi appeared. Upon making a deal with it, Elan sent Willow and the egg to a different time, and he would follow soon after," Olympia paused.

"What happened next?" Brock asked, his heart sped up in suspense. Olympia's shoulders slumped, "Unfortunately, when Elan passed through, an evil force managed to follow into Celebi's time warp. His name is unknown as of right now, however, I do know what he looks like…" the haze shifted once more to show a male with red wild hair, almost like a Pyroar's mane.

Something inside Ash snapped, "What… no… no, no no… You… You must be joking!" Ash stood up, slamming his hands on the table. Olympia didn't flinch, only stared at Ash who's face turned red in astonishment and anger, "He… He helped me… He…"

"I understand your anger, Ash. But what I am tell you is the truth. He came from your time, expecting to kill you."

"But… He said… He said that he is a hybrid too…"

"Unfortunately, even I was fooled. But he had lied to you to earn your trust."

Ash's muscles slacked in defeat, his legs buckled and he sat back down in his seat with a thump. How can this be? The one person that he thought he could talk to, to sympathize with… is everything a lie now? Who else is going to lie to him? Who else is going after his head?

"I see you have already met him, last night, I might add."

"Y-Yes." Ash muttered softly, his hair shadowing over his eyes, his ears drooped back, "He… gave me shelter last night. He found out about me this morning."

"And that was when he told you he was a hybrid as well, am I correct?"

"Yes." The room became silent once more, the tension rising in the room. Gary placed a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder, "Ash, everything will be alright." He said softly, "Misty, Brock and I will be there to protect you. I promise that no more bad things will happen, as long as we're here."

"Gary's right, Ash." Brock added, giving Ash a genuine smile, "You've been through a lot, and the three of us will always have your back. No matter what you choose to be, or what you choose to do."

Ash finally lifted his head to stare at the pokemon doctor, "Are you telling the truth?' The question hit everyone like a rock. All of this pain he went through, and the lies he had been told, had all led to this. All he needed was a confirmation, "Yes." Gary answered quickly, "We would never lie to you, Ashy-boy."

Ash stared at the brunette for a few seconds longer before sighing and giving a small smile, "Ok… I believe you."

"So," Professor Sycamore began, "What do you suppose we do?"

Olympia took hold of the haze once more, "Ash's parents are only a small part of this mess. Ash and Lysandre are the main causes of the Kalos crisis."

"How is that?" Brock asked, as Olympia then showed another image, this time, it seemed to be Lumiose City engulfed by green flames.

"After the Kalos League, Lysandre and his 'army' of sorts would seize Lumiose City by controlling one of the three legendary pokemon that protect the Kalos region." The image shifted to show a large, serpentine creature. Its green scales shined like platinum.

"This is Zygarde, the order pokemon. It is responsible for the protection of Kalos." Olympia explained, "Zygarde also has many forms that it can change into when necessary. The final form requires two Zygarde along with its many 'cells' in total. Lysandre wants to use Zygarde not only to kill you, Ash," Olympia paused, "But to also destroy the entire Kalos region, to be sure that no one rises against him."

"World domination." Professor Sycamore added, "Or rather, the domination of Kalos. However, who is to say that he would drop everything and leave back to his time once he got his way? He may not just stop there."

"That is what I am afraid of. I don't know what he is planning to do afterwards. It is up to you four, Gary, Misty, Brock and Ash to stop him and send him back to his time."

…

"Are you sure you haven't seen them?'

"I'm terribly sorry, miss. Unfortunately, I haven't seen those two anywhere. Are you sure that-"

"Ok, I am sorry for wasting your time." She hung up. Serena hasn't slept in days, her eyes show it, her blue eyes seemed dull. Almost lifeless, as she stared at the video phone main screen. Her finger hovered over the dial button, ' _What's the point?_ ' She asked herself.

She has called many people, even random people that she has never met, all to find Clemont and Bonnie. Unfortunately, she keeps ending up as empty handed as before. She sighed as she rubbed her temple, her head aching dully, due to the lack of sleep and the stress of the situation at hand.

"Where are you guys?" Her emotion turned dark, "Are you with _him_?"

She knew in her heart that Ash did nothing _extremely_ wrong. However, the thought of being in love with something like that, it made her stomach churn in distaste.

Ash has tried to call her, once. Of course, she ignored the call. The last thing she wanted is to talk to him.

Although, what if Clemont and Bonnie are with him? Was that what Ash was going to call about? She bit her lip in nervousness, is it worth the risk? Would Ash even answer her after she left, and ignored his call? She wouldn't blame him if he did.

"Got any information yet?" The voice made Serena jump in her seat, giving a short, quiet shriek. She turned around to see Nurse Joy, the owner of the Laverre City Pokemon Center. Serena, while trying to control her breathing, shook her head, "No. Have you?"

The nurse had offered to aide her in her search, having wanted to repay her for her and her friends' help for saving the injured pokemon within the center. Although, she noticed Serena's attitude towards anything 'Ash' related, she seemed as though he never existed.

Nurse Joy shook her head,"Have you tried calling-"

"Why should I even bother calling him?" She said distastefully, "The last thing I want is to have him help me. I don't want to even be in the same room as that thing."

"Serena, as bad as you make it sound, it really isn't that out there. I mean, when Ash told me-"

"Ash told you?"

"Uh… Well, I-"

"What right do you have to know that before me?"

"He told me he always informs every nurse he encounters, so that if something were to happen to him, he can get immediate care. He can't go to a human hospital, they'd probably euthanize him, and use him for experiments. He felt that us nurses can be trusted with his safety and we are sworn to secrecy."

"B-But… he…"

"Do you really think he wanted to look the way he does? Do you really thing he chose that? He told me that he hated being this way. All he ever wanted was to be normal. Unfortunately, even when he put faith in you, you showed him that you are not to be trusted. Now I am sure he is even more withdrawn than before."

"So what?"

Nurse Joy sighed, no use in arguing, that girl is too far gone. She mentally prayed for Clemont and Bonnie's safety and that they get found soon, then left the lobby and walked into her office. She sat in her swivel chair and logged into the computer. As soon as the main screen loaded up, her video phone application window notification popped up, along with a dull 'pop' sound. It was Officer Jenny of Lumiose City, she looked down to see that she had tried to call the nurse several times.

"Must be important." She muttered to herself. He clicked on the green phone button, and waited as another dull ringing noise filled the room. She heard the soft footsteps of Wigglytuff walking through the hallway, probably giving the injured pokemon newer, warmer blankets.

Another minute passed and the window notification maximized into a video screen, the dark screen then was then filled with the distraught face of Officer Jenny.

"Nurse Joy, finally you answered!"

"Sorry, Officer. I was helping a trainer find her missing friends."

"What? Who are they?"

"We can discuss this later. You had tried to call me several times, Officer. What seems to be the problem?"

"Open your browser and go to your email. I will send the information there." Nurse Joy did as she was told, and once the email account has been opened, a message appeared at the top of her screen. She double clicked it, and as it opened, there was a link. She then silently clicked it, having it open another window, and there was a folder of what seemed to be photos.

"Now open that folder."

Once clicking the folder, the window was then filled with a gallery of photos and a single video. Nurse Joy clicked the video first, it looked like a clip from the regional news station. Another window popped open and the noises and voices from the video filled the room.

"We are here live at the Endangered Pokemon Regional Park on an island just south of the Kalos region. And as you can see behind me," The camera zoomed in to focus on the chaos that reigned. Pokemon ran in fear, as the park's staff called upon their pokemon to burn down vine-like appendages. They seemed to have a mind of their own, they can feel pain, and not only that, but they can feel when something is close.

A Mightyena was hit to the side, thrown through the air like a ragdoll. A Nidoking was held down to the ground, and watching it struggle gave Nurse Joy shivers, "W-What…"

"Nurse Joy, they need all the help they can get. I am sending my troops down there now. I suggest that you call up your cousins and do the same."

"Copy that, Officer." And with that, the call ended.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay here for the night?" asked Professor Sycamore, the sound of cluttering accompanied his voice as Sophie started to put away the newly cleaned plates. Ash went to put his cap back on his head, once again hiding his cat-like ears. Gary shook his head, "We're sure, Professor. I had already reserved a four person room at the Richissime, it is no big deal at all."

"Alright, then. You all take care, be safe."

With that, the group left the lab and walked across the street and walked down Vernal Avenue. It was rather dark, since the street lights had come on. The streets filled with vehicles as locals left work to head home. Despite the others easily getting into a conversation, Ash stayed silent.

Many questions still bounce around in his head, many of which he couldn't answer for sure. Gary and the others were several paces in front of him, they talked like the meeting they just had a few minutes before never transpired, like there was no problems in the world. He envied them, being so carefree.

Ash's act of the 'fearless hero' was the 'Ash' Misty and Brock knew, the fake one. ' _They know now, though._ ' Ash thought, ' _So, stop feeling guilty, for Arceus' sake._ ' He scrunched up his nose in frustration, something that his yellow furred friend didn't let go unnoticed. Pikachu gave a quiet 'chu.'

Ash shook his head, "It's nothing, buddy. Really, it's just a lot of information all at once."

"Chu pika pika, Pikapi." (Talk to them about it, Ash.)

"I can talk to them later, even if they don't look like it, I'm sure they are just as overwhelmed as I am."

"Chu…" (But…)

"Pikachu, I'm glad you are looking out for me. But, I just don't want to be another burden that they have to worry about."

"Pi ka chu, Pikapi." (You kind of already are, Ash.)

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better, pal." He deadpanned, rolling his eyes at Pikachu's comment. Pikachu quickly started to add on, "Pikachu pi pika chu, pika chu chu pika pikachu." (What I am trying to say is that you have no reason to fear being a burden when they worry about you.)

"I don't want them to worry more." Ash reasoned further. Pikachu's red cheeks only flared electricity, and Ash knew the two ways this could go; one being Pikachu shocks him to submission, or two, Ash growing a pair and spill his heart out. Ash quickly chose the latter.

"Hey, Ketchum!" Ash quickly looked away from Pikachu to the voice ahead of him. He soon noticed the large space in between himself and the others, they were almost a block ahead of him. Ash chuckled lightly, "I-I'm coming!" Once he caught up to the others Misty placed her hands on her hips, "Okay, spill. You are never that slow."

"Sorry, guys. I'm just a little overwhelmed… I guess." Ash explained, avoiding eye contact. Gary placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Aren't we all?"

"I know, it's just..." Ash trailed off, ' _I can't do this._ '

"Ash," Ash looked up at Gary, who's face wore a face of worry, "How about we go get some dinner? I'm sure you're starving." The immediate change of the subject to food automatically caused his stomach to grumble. He then remembered the only food he had today was the little pastry from the meeting… and sugar will only make you hungrier.

"I think we have his answer." Misty giggled, "Then it's settled. I found a good restaurant that is close by the hotel. Found it when I was reserving a room for us. It has pretty good reviews." Gary suggested.

"Well, good. There is no way I am ruining my visit in Kalos with bad food." Misty said, "Bad food always ruins a vacation."

"Misty, this isn't a vacation, remember?" Brock nudged her side as emphasis, "We're here on business."

"I know that! But, since we're here, might as well make the most out it, right?"

…

Mount Moon is by no means a merciful place. Flurries of blizzards loomed over the mountainous landscape, covering every inch in powdery white snow. The thin air that resides at the top is not a laughing matter either, only those who were bred, evolved or those who grew accustomed to such a climate could survive.

Unfortunately, not much life can be found there. Well, except what Kanto calls the 'Monster of Mount Moon.' Many residents of Kanto fear climbing it, for they could end up dead because of the monster or the weather, whichever comes first. However, the monster is nothing like what the legends say.

It doesn't have sharp talons like a Pidgeot, nor the roar of a thousand Arcanine. It's teeth aren't serrated like saw blades, no, it is far from those accusations. In a dark cave, almost at the tip of Mount Moon, sat a small creature. It whimpered as a strong, cold wind threw snow and ice its way, causing it to shiver.

Why did it choose Mount Moon in the first place? So, cold and desolate, not to mention very lonely. Maybe it is to avoid human eyes, like the ones that nearly killed it many years ago. It wrapped its furry tail around its narrow body, attempting to find warmth that didn't come. How could it be so hard to find something so trivial as body heat? Isn't it supposed to be something that the body generates regularly?

With the exception of the loud whistling of the wind and the clicking of hail along the outside of the cave, it was relatively quiet. Oh, that was it. It was quiet, something that the creature didn't have for years while with its mate, despite the deep despair that it felt as it waited for said mate's return. Is it normal to wait this long for someone's promise of forever?

At that moment, a new sound that the creature hasn't heard in ages, trekked through the snow. The feet crunching the icy snow beneath them, the sounds getting louder, getting closer. Its tail wrapped tighter around itself, could it be him? Or could it be a random traveler like the one that called himself the League Champion? Regardless, it was because of those travelers that it was so lonely.

A shadow leaked in through the cave's entrance, stretching across the rocky floor. A human stood, a dark shadow laced his features, his smell was familiar. Yes, it new that smell. Even after all these years in separation, no matter where he resided, the smell of his body was the same. Just like he promised.

"Hello…" the man said, walking in to finally stand in front of the small feline-like creature, "It's been a long time, Willow."

"It has, Elan." Willow spoke back, her lips shakily formed a smile. Elan still has this effect on her, making her smile by just basking in his presence. Elan kneeled down to be at her eye level, "Sorry it took me so long, Willow. But, just as I promised, I am back."

"About time." Willow spoke with a chuckle, but the smile faded, "Did you find the egg?"

"No… Unfortunately, I haven't. It has probably hatched by now," his eyes looked down, away from her bright blue eyes, "I just hope that _he_ didn't find it… who knows what that evil man would do to it."

"I understand how you feel, Elan." Willow added, "But, I feel that he is going to be fine."

" _He_?" Elan asked, Willow only giggled, "Mother's intuition, I feel that we have a little baby boy."

"Y-You think so?" Elan wasn't going to lie, he always wanted a boy. He would have loved to teach his son the ropes of sword making, not to mention teach him to speak, to walk… Man, he would have loved that. Willow saw the sad smile that resided on his face, his deep brown eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "Do you think we would have made good parents?" Elan asked, his voice rather quiet. Willow stared at Elan, her eyes gave an emotion of shock before placing her tail on his hand that rested on his knee. Her voice soft, soothing and sure, "You would have made an amazing father, Elan. He would have loved you dearly."

Elan then turned around to sit next to her, his back resting against the cave wall. Willow's tail wrapped around his lower arm, her way of holding hands. Then they sat there, listening to whistling wind outside.

…

Sounds of silverware scraping dishes filled their world, as they entered the doors of the restaurant. It has been a while since Ash has eaten out, with the exception of Pokémon Centers' cafeterias. The smell of foods that Ash didn't recognize filled his senses. He heard Misty and Gary discuss risotto, and what kind was their favorite. Brock pipped in, using an odd Kalosian term that Ash would never dare try to pronounce. Although, with the relative conversation from the others, it must be a food of some sort.

They were quickly seated by a blonde waitress, "Hello, I am Dianna. I will be your waitress tonight. What can I start you all off with?" Her voice was sweet like candy, something that reminded Ash of Serena. Ash was quick to remove Serena from his thoughts and replied with a request before the others caught on. This was supposed to be a 'no-worries-zone.' Absolutely no worries or sadness, nor the subject of the meeting would be brought up. Just happy thoughts and random conversations, before they have to start their mission the next morning.

"So, I told Daisy that green just wasn't her color, like, who would honestly wear green?" Misty ranted, her nose scrunched up in disgust, "Misty, some people just like green." Brock interfered, his face with a grin at his girlfriend's new girly behavior. Misty only huffed, "Just wait until you see her in that awful color."

"Okay, lovebirds. Enough is enough, but, as I was saying, the whole meadow bloomed when the Shaymin flew off."

"Oh, yeah! Shaymin has a sky-form, right?" Brock asked, Gary nodded, "Yeah, when it is close by a gracidea flower, its form changes until the moon rises."

"Wait, it has a time limit?" Ash asked, "That must be awful if you have to travel long distances."

"Must be, but the Shaymin have adapted to such a lifestyle that there are spots all over Sinnoh where people could watch the Shaymin land and take off the next morning."

Ash listened on, but his attention soon dissipated, he took a sip from his drink and started looking around at his surroundings. This restaurant, obviously, a cheaper option for tourists rather than eating the food at Richissime. Why did their food cost so much anyway? It's not like its covered in gold, right?

Something caught Ash's attention, or rather, someone. At the table across from them, a woman with auburn hair, tied up in a bun, sat. Her voice was smooth, delicate. Yes, that laugh was familiar. He soon realized just who that woman was, "Professor Rose…"

He hadn't seen the Professor in years, since he was ten to be exact. Being sixteen now, having grown a lot and hidden the two painfully obvious parts, he hoped to Arceus that she didn't recognize him. The last thing he wanted is to ruin the 'worry-free zone.'

"What did you say, Ash?" Brock asked, and Ash quickly looked away from the woman to look at his friends, "Sorry, I kind of zoned out. I promise it won't happen again."

"You better promise, remember, this is a worry-free zone!" Misty said, taking a sip from her drink. Dianna walked up with a tray full of plates that held their food, "Here we are, now enjoy!" She placed the plates down and walked away to let them eat. Ash could hardly focus on his food, feeling the Professor's icy blue eyes drill into his skull.

She isn't dumb, that he is sure of. What if she walks over? What if she starts asking questions right here? He needed to stop worrying, he had told her that his information is classified, right? She wouldn't go against his wishes. Or, so he thought.

"Hello, there! Been a while hasn't it?" Ash looked over to find said icy blue eyes staring right at him, also they were not on the other side of the room. No, they were right in front of him. He flinched lightly in surprise, and instantly looks down at his food. Gary was the first to speak, "Yeah, it has. How has your research been going since the first time we met?"

"Oh, it has been going. Not at the rate I had wished it to, but still good. Now, enough about me! I want to know how you and Ash are doing! Like, how is your mother raising you, now that you are pretty much all grown up." She said excitedly, "Do you mind if I sit next to you, Ash?" Ash shook his head, words refused to surface through his lips. Although, he kept his vision locked on his food, barely touched.

"So, how is your mother doing?" Professor Rose asked, resting her head on her hand, elbow resting on the table. Ash shrugged, "She's doing okay."

"Now how about you, Gary? How is your grandfather?"

"He's doing fine," Gary replied, "Busy with research as usual, but I cannot say anything different for myself."

"Oh, that's right! I remember Professor Oak talking about how you started researching. You're an apprentice with Professor Rowan, am I correct?"

"Yes, it is." Gary knew what she was trying to get at. She is making small talk, in order to get Ash to talk. Of course, even he knew that this task is not going to be easy.

"So, Ash, how is Pokémon training going for you?"

"It's been going well." Ash muttered, he fumbled with a couple fries that were on top of the small pile of fries on his plate. Well, so much for the 'worry-free zone.' His mind raced once more with even more questions and worries. 'What if we fail?'

'What if we get separated?'

'What if I never find Clemont and Bonnie?'

'Are Clemont and Bonnie okay?'

More and more banged around in his skull, like a wrecking ball it only has one for sure answer: I don't know. He was so caught up with his nonstop questions that he hadn't realized that Professor Rose had repeated her most recent question, "How about that Pokémon side?"

Ash instantly hushed her, "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Why, when I can get the answer now if you whisper." She giggled. Ash smelled something odd about her. It was potent, strong. Ash knew that smell, he used to smell it on some of the neighbors on the weekends, or rather, whenever they had parties. She reeked of alcohol, why would she drink that much?

"Come on, Ashy, please?" She prolonged the word 'please,' as if she was a five year old asking their parents for candy at a candy store. Ash dropped the fries he had been playing with and stood up, "We better take you somewhere before you do something drastic."

'The last thing I want is to be responsible for leaving her here and having her go wild drunk through the restaurant.' He thought to himself, his thoughts were quickly thrown aside when Professor Rose pipped, "Really, I am fine. A few won't hurt me."

"Still, you are acting strange." Gary said, standing up as well. Pikachu only hopped off the ground and onto Ash's shoulder, "Please, you can take my bed for tonight." Gary offered. Ash only gawked at Gary's proposal. How could he dare bring that woman into the same room as him?

"Gary—"

"Are you sure this wouldn't be an issue to you four?" the Professor interrupted, Ash shook his head behind her, hoping Gary and the others would see, but Gary was quick to answer, "Of course, if you feel better before morning, we can take you to where you're staying. Unless, if you want to stay until morning, then you will have to wake up early, we are taking off first thing in the morning."

Ash face slapped, how could Gary completely ignore him? Professor Rose gave a cheesy, almost dopey grin, "Thank you…"

They quickly left the restaurant and trekked down the streets to enter South Boulevard and to the Richissime hotel. Once through the main doors, they got into the elevator. Ash stood in the far corner, he hated elevators. One because it makes you uncomfortably close to people you may or may not know, and two, he felt trapped. If they weren't in such a hurry, and if Ash actually knew what room it is, he would have raced up the stairs instead.

Once out of the elevator they walked up to a door labeled, 'Z1.' Gary reached into his pocket for the room key and opened the door, allowing Professor Rose to go in first. If Ash were to say that the room was nice looking, that would have been an understatement. The room was beautiful, walls painted a nice coffee brown, decorated with a white intricate design.

"Here, take this bed. I will take the couch." Gary offered, but Brock was quick to add, "You do realize that you don't have to sleep on the couch, right?"

"What do you mean?" Gary asked, setting Professor Rose down onto the bed, she murmured random, slurred words as her head hit the pillows, "Either, Misty and I can share a bed, or you and Ash could."

Gary's cheeks instantly flushed a light pink, "I don't—I mean, I don't really care either way." Gary laughed uncomfortably, "How about you, Ashy-boy? What do you think?"

Even if he is internally fuming, his cheeks lit up too. He hadn't slept in the same bed with Gary in years. Not since their fall out when they were children. Ash shrugged, avoiding eye contact to try and maintain any of what is left of his 'care-free' character, "I don't care," Ash said nonchalantly, "As long as I get sleep tonight."

' _If I can even sleep…_ ' Ash thought to himself. With Serena's rejection, Bonnie and Clemont's disappearance, and now a drunk Professor Rose laid in a bed just across the room from him. Brock and Gary spoke for a few more minutes, and it was decided that Ash and Gary would share the bed, whilst the other two beds were occupied by Misty and Brock respectively.

Gary went to lock the door, then went to the bathroom along with a pair of pajamas to change into. Brock went next, then Misty. Ash went to place his cap in his bag, not wanting to wake up to find the Professor getting DNA samples through his shedded hair. Ash cringed at the thought, even though many researchers do it for research purposes, it just seems wrong to him. He is part human after all, and it isn't like she is some under-cover spy that needs that kind of stuff.

' _At least, I hope not._ ' Ash thought, as he started to unzip his jacket and sat that along the top of his bag.

"Ash, you do know that we are all guys in here, right?" Brock said, instantly catching the hybrid's attention, causing him to slightly jump, "Y-Yeah, I know… I'm just not comfortable with… you know…"

"No, we don't know." Brock pushed, "Please, elaborate."

"Look, Brock, I don't mean this in any bad way, but… I just don't feel comfortable with you seeing more than… you know, my ears."

"You are saying you have a tail? What's so bad about that? Like you've said, we have seen your ears already. Everyone here knows now, you don't have to hide anymore." Brock stated, Gary nodded in agreement, "Brock is right, Ash. You shouldn't need to hide. At least, not hide from us. No one is going to see you in here. You're safe here, Ash."

"But… what about Professor Rose and Misty?"

"Misty is in the bathroom, taking a shower. And Professor Rose is sleeping. As long as you don't squabble, you should be fine."

Ash sighed in defeat, "Fine, but… just don't stare… okay?"

"Why would we stare?" Brock asked, Ash gave him a knowing look, "You stared when I showed off my ears." Ash deadpanned, unbuckling his belt and weaved it through the belt loops, "I just don't like being stared at… It just makes me feel even more… what's the word… alienated."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I—"

"No, it's fine. I should have told you earlier. That is my own fault. I guess I am being a tad bit self-cautious." Ash said, he worked his legs out of the jeans and his tail slithered out of its confinement. Like his ears, its fur was black. It snaked around a bit, a little unfamiliar with the newfound space, before coiling around his ankle. To Ash, it felt relieving. Of course, he would have to stuff that tail back into the jeans in the morning, but he guessed he wouldn't mind letting his tail get some air.

"Feel better?" Asked Gary, smirking at Ash's new demeanor. Ash nodded, "So, this is me… Not hiding."

"Well, hiding is second rate anyway." Ash turned to find Misty behind him, "I think you look fine. More than fine, I don't see the big deal others are making. I have never seen anything like you. You are a one of a kind, Ash." It wasn't often when Ash would receive compliments from Misty. And those compliments made his heart flutter, "You think so?"

"I know so, Ash. You are amazing. I always thought that you couldn't pull any acting career, and here you are, proving me wrong. Did that feel uncomfortable, your tail I mean?"

Ash looked down at his tail, willing it to move up to Misty's hand, although, not touching her, "It was at first, but I eventually got used to it."

"Okay, enough for tonight." Gary interrupted, "If we are going to get up in the morning, we are going to have to get some sleep." With that, everyone climbed into their designated beds. Unfortunately, these beds were not made for two people to sleep in.

"Ash, mind your tail."

"Sorry."

Especially two people with one having extra appendages. Ash curled his tail around his leg, "That better?"

"Yes, sorry it was tickling me."

"No, it's fine. I usually have pajamas to hide the tail in."

"You really did hide everything, huh?" Ash knew the comment wasn't meant to be harsh by any means. However, it did cause him to tense, "I did it to fit in."

"I know that, but… was it because of me?" Gary asked, guilt laced his voice. It caused Ash's throat to tighten, "No, it wasn't because of you, Gary. It was my decision from the start, you had nothing to do with it."

"I just feel awful about—"

"Gary," Ash started, rolling over to face Gary, "I was stubborn, you were looking out for me. You had my best interests in mind, even through our rivalry, you were always there for me. You have nothing to be sorry about, if anything, that was all me."

"Ash—"

"I initiated that argument, Gary. Not you." Ash said sternly, placing a finger on Gary's bare chest, "And besides, we are friends now, right?"

Gary nodded, "Yeah, right." He smiled, reassuring Ash that he had made his point. Ash smiled back, "Well, we should get some shut eye, before the sun rises. I have grown up to be an early riser."

Gary chuckled before shutting his eyes, Ash following suit. They soon fell deep into slumber.

…

"Thanks for letting us stay, Sir."

"Not a problem, please stay safe you two."

"Clemont, do you think Ash and Serena are okay?" a little blonde girl, Bonnie asked, her big brother, also blonde, shifted his backpack more comfortably on his back, "Sure they are. They are probably waiting for us at Lumiose City."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bonnie exclaimed, going straight into a run, with Clemont struggling behind, "Bonnie, that isn't the way to Lumiose!"

"Are you sure?" She then pointed to the horizon, and Clemont smiled at the sight, it was Prism Tower, standing tall and overseeing the city, "We better hurry then. We wouldn't want them to wait any longer than they had to."

After a while of running and several walking breaks, they finally made it to the eastern entrance of the city, "Let's go check at our place. Maybe they are there." They traveled to North Boulevard to their condo apartment, walked up to the door. Clemont was about to turn the knob when the door opened quickly, revealing their father, "Clemont, Bonnie!" Their father's strong arms encased them in a tight hug, "Where were you two?"

"After the storm hit, a nice man took us in. We left his place not too long ago." Bonnie informed, "Hey, is Ash and Serena here?"

"I'm afraid not. In fact, I think Serena and Ash had been separated as well. Since when Serena called me to inform me that the two of you went missing, Ash was nowhere to be seen."

"That's odd, but at least we know that Serena is okay. Let's just hope that Ash is okay." Clemont prayed, looking out the window into the night sky. Bonnie chuckled, "This is Ash we are talking about, he is probably looking for us right now."

…

The ringing of a telephone stirred Ash awake. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and made his way to the telephone on the desk, "Hello?"

"Hello, Sir. I have a visitor down in the lobby asking for Mr. Ketchum."

"Alright, he will be down in a few minutes." He hung the phone, then went to change into his day clothes, Once he ensured that his tail and ears are proficiently hidden, he took the card key from the desk and went through the door.

Ash had never had this happen, having someone ask for his presence. Was it Clemont and Bonnie? He highly doubted it, even if they are searching for him, how could they know what hotel he was staying in? He refrained from going into the elevator and instead climbed down the stairs. He could have more time to think this way.

Was it Lysander? It was definitely a more accurate assumption, due to the fact that the fiery haired man was after his head. The reminder only made his muscles tense, why should he even go down there anyway? If it was Lysander, would he try to attack? Should he just turn around and forget about it? It would definitely get him more rest.

Ash shook his head defiantly, he was not going to be a coward. He is going down there, regardless how loud his heart is beating against his chest. He finally reached the main floor, and went through the door to be met once again with the grand design of the lobby. He looked up at the ceiling to see the large mural of angels playing harps, accompanied by the graceful flights of white feathered birds. He wondered how long it must have taken to paint such a masterpiece. But staring at the beautiful display reminded him of his mother, Delia's late husband.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _The house was full with the smell of teriyaki sauce. A sure sign of Delia in the kitchen, cooking away for her family of three. In the small living room, a little boy sat with a wooden airplane that was made by one of the neighbors._

" _Ashy?"_

" _Yes, Momma?" His ears twitched in awareness._

" _Can you fetch your father? Dinner is ready." Delia yelled, the sizzling of the oil in the pan slowly dimming away as she removed the poultry from it. Ash jumped up and ran to his father's studio. His father, Ryan, was found playing the piano. It was rather common to find him playing the instrument after many hours of constant painting. His pants were stained by the many paints, his painting shoes sitting by his canvas containing his most recent original works._

" _Still haven't finished it yet." Ryan said, slowing his pace with the piano, "I still haven't decided what the person should look like." Ash hummed, and walked up to the bench at the piano and watched his father's fingers gracefully move across the keys. Ash climbed up next to him, letting his tail dangle off the back. It swished back and forth, as he listened to the notes._

" _Did your mother call for me?" Ryan asked, as he stopped playing and gave a side glance at the young hybrid. Ash nodded, "Momma said that dinner is ready."_

" _Alright, we better head to the dining room, before your mother comes in here."_

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Ash smiled at the memory. He missed his father, he misses coming home to hear the piano playing. Or when he would go into his father's studio and watch him paint. Unfortunately, his father grew ill. It wasn't long before he couldn't stand up to paint anymore. Luckily, he managed to finish the piece, before his body began to shut down. Ash, at the time, didn't understand exactly what his father went through, but he could tell that he was in pain.

When his father passed, he took it pretty badly. It wasn't long until Ash started to play the piano as well. His father taught him just before he fell ill. Although, Ash stopped playing once he left for his Pokémon journey.

Ash quickly walked up to the main desk, to be met with a young lady, rearranging room keys along the wall. Ash cleared his throat to get her attention, which was quickly granted, "Hello, can I help you?"

"I was phoned saying that I have a visitor."

"Name?" She paced to the computer and opened a screen.

"Ash Ketchum." Ash informed, looking around to see anyone familiar. He looked towards the main entrance and saw a shadow run out of the hotel. Ash, despite the desk attendant looking through catalogs, he raced out the door. Once into the cold air of the night, the shadow raced down South Boulevard and Ash gave chase.

"Wait!" Ash called, the shadow didn't slow the pace, nor did it try to look behind itself. Ash wasn't sure if he should speed up with the speed he was born with, or if he should try and stay at a humanly speed. Although, curiosity was picking at his brain, so he let himself speed up. The buildings whizzed by him, or rather, he whizzed by them. The shadow getting closer, until it picked up speed too. Speed that Ash hasn't seen any other human do. With that newfound knowledge, he sped up more.

Ash was soon just behind the figure before he leapt, grabbing around the waist area. The shadow had nowhere to run now. They fell to the ground, which Ash soon recognized as dirt. They rolled until they reached a stop, the dark figure struggling against Ash's grip.

After a few seconds of shifting, the figure was on the ground, Ash hovering above. Ash managed to hold down the wrists, using his knee to hold down the hips. Ash realized that the figure was wearing a dark hood. Once lowering the hood as far as it can go, a light skinned, male face was revealed. Although, his skin was anything but skin. It was covered in scales that glimmered in the moonlight, a light-yellow tint colored the scales. His eyes were a pale blue with slitted pupils, no hair topped his head.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. The creature below him only hissed, "What's it to you?"

"I saw you run out of the hotel."

"So? I still don't see what this has to do with you."

"I see you're a hybrid."

"Don't go assuming things!"

"I can tell, those are Arbok scales. I know those anywhere. You kind of can't glue them on, you know."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"What? No, why would I do that?" Ash exclaimed, "I'm like you!"

"And I am supposed to believe you?"

"See?" Ash took off his hat, once again letting his ears prop up. Of course, it was hard to see in the dark, but the moonlight that was provided helped it reveal itself. The snake-boy beneath Ash gawked, "I… I'm sorry… I—"

"No, I'm sorry." Ash got off of the hybrid, allowing him to sit up as well, "Oh, my name is Ash Ketchum. And you are?"

"I'm Kendo, I live out in these woods."

"That's pretty cool. I wouldn't survive out here…"

"Why would you say that?"

"I am raised by humans to be human." Ash said, causing Kendo to mouth 'oh.' Ash nodded, "I was found as an egg by my mother. She raised me, of course, hiding my ears and tail was all my decision."

"That must have been nice, having someone to worry about you."

"Why do you say that?"

"My family left me out here. I was eventually caught in a pokéball, and forced into battles." Ash only stared, "After a really bad loss on my part, he released me out here."

"That's terrible." Ash muttered, "It's pretty cold out here at night, is that why you were in the hotel?"

"Yeah, being cold blooded and all. But when I tried to sneak in, I was chased out by security."

Ash thought for a moment. He couldn't just leave Kendo out in the cold. He knew if he did, his health would start to decay, and soon so will his life force. Ash smiled, "I can get you in."

"R-Really?"

"Yup! Count on me, I can get you a good place to rest for tonight and a good meal in the morning." Kendo's eyes shimmered with tears.

"I just have to talk to my friends first. They might still be sleeping though—"

"Ash!" It was Gary's voice. Ash turned around to find Gary rushing down the path, "There you are, you worried us sick!"

"Sorry, I got a phoned to the lobby when I saw Kendo here, run out of the hotel. I chased after him, and here we are."

"Still, at least leave us a note or something!"

"Sorry, for worrying you." Ash said, "By the way, Gary, can I ask for a huge favor?"

"And that is?"

"Kendo," Ash motioned to the hybrid, "Is like me, a hybrid."

"No way!" Gary then pounced up to look at Kendo's arms, "Wow, shiny scales! Who raised you?"

"Well… It's a story that I don't really like to talk about… It involved illegal battling."

"Oh, say no more!"

"Anyways, Gary, I can tell by the scales that he is mixed with an Arbok. As you and I both know, Arbok usually find warm places during the night to stay warm."

"Oh! I get it, he needs a place to stay for tonight."

"Yeah, I don't want him to die out here."

"I won't die out here." Kendo pouted, "I managed to survive just fine for three years."

"And yet you snuck into a hotel for warmth." Ash said, smirking. Kendo sure was stubborn, Ash reasoned that it must be a hybrid thing, since he, himself is rather stubborn as well. Kendo sighed in defeat, "Ok, you got me there."

"So, can he, Gary? At least for tonight?"

"Sure, but where would he sleep?"

"I will be fine on the ground. I don't really care for beds." Kendo supplied, "The sheets get caught underneath my scales."

"Okay then, looks like it is settled. Let's head back before Misty and Brock head out too."

…

Clemont stared at the video phone. Would she be okay? Would she know if Ash is okay? He had to know. Once Bonnie and his father were sound asleep, Clemont snuck out to head to the Pokémon Center that was just down the street from his condo.

He brought the machine out of sleep mode, which brought up the dial screen. He first dialed the number that his father gave him. He said it was the number that Serena called him from. A few rings played before a lady with pink hair answered, "Hello, this is Nurse Joy of Magenta Plaza, Lumiose City Pokémon Center. How can I help you?"

A few seconds passed before a gasp was heard, "Oh, Clemont! Thank, Arceus you are alright! Let me fetch Serena for you!" Good, Serena hasn't left her spot. But why did Ash? Did he leave her there? Why would he do that?

"Clemont! I was so worried!" Serena exclaimed, tears formed in her eyes, "I thought that you and Bonnie were…"

"Serena, calm down. Bonnie and I just arrived in Lumiose City early this evening."

"Lumiose City? Ok, I am on my way to your place—"

"I'm not at my place right now, I am at the Pokémon Center on North Boulevard. I got word that my father was called by you, I just wanted to see if you and Ash are okay." Clemont instantly saw Serena's face change from joy and relief, to a sour face of disgust, "I haven't seen, Ash."

"Are you okay, Serena? Did you and Ash get into an argument?"

"What? No!"

"Then why do you seem so peeved when I mention him?" Clemont may not be the wisest in romance, but he can put two and two together. Did Ash reject her? Clemont shook that thought out, Ash had told him that he liked her. Then did Serena reject him? Why would she do that? By her mannerisms, she seems head over heels for the black haired boy.

"Listen, this may sound crazy, but I am telling the truth." Serena started, "Ash isn't human. At least, not fully, as far as he said." Her voice started to grow cold, "He has been lying to us the entire time."

"How do you know that?"

"He said so."

"I highly doubt Ash would lie. It's just not in his nature. He is the most honest human being I know—"

"He is not human! I think he called himself a hybrid; half Pokémon, half human." Silence reigned between the two. Clemont shook his head, "Does that matter?"

"He wanted to date me! Why in the world would I date a Pokemon?"

"He isn't, as you said yourself, he is only half pokemon. And by the looks of it, I don't think he is half, rather a quarter Pokemon. I mean, he hardly looks half Pokemon."

"He hides it with his clothes! I mean, the main concern I have is not only my morals, but also your and Bonnie's safety! What if he can use Pokemon attacks? How much of the wild Pokemon instincts does he have? He could be a living time bomb! He could snap any second!"

"Ash doesn't seem to be that kind of person. You know that, he refuses to use violence." Clemont argued, "I still fail to see your point, Serena."

"I… never mind, I am heading over to your place. Meet me there." And with that, she hung up with a huff. Clemont sighed in frustration, "I hope Ash is okay." He then left the Pokemon Center and went back home, awaiting Serena's arrival.


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

Chapter Seven: Decisions

" _Please, don't do this Lysander!"_

" _Why shouldn't I?" A knife. A knife was digging into his neck. He could feel the sharp edge pressing against his skin, he knew that just a little more pressure would cut him. He stayed as still as possible, "Let him go!"_

 _It was Gary's voice, and when Ash looked to his side, he found Gary, Misty, Brock and even Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. Are they going to rescue him? Is he going to survive after all?_

" _Let him go, now." His voice was stern, but Ash saw a metallic object in the brunette's hand. A gun? Where did Gary find a gun? The barrel pointed at Lysander's head, "Don't make me repeat myself. I am not afraid to shoot."_

" _Is that so?" Lysander gave a breathy chuckle, "Maybe I should slice the freak's head off. Then you can kill me, sound good?" Ash's heart skipped a beat, he gulped and stayed absolutely still. What could Gary do that could possibly end without him being beheaded? The blade pushed a bit further, a slight pinch and something warm and liquidy began to run down his neck. This was it, he had cut him. He wanted to scream, yell at the brunette to hurry, but he knew that he is one outburst away from meeting death again. And he didn't want to go through that… again._

" _What are you going to do, shoot me? Come on, Oak. I know you are afraid to hurt your little Ashy." He could hear him lick his lips, "You'd be surprised by my aim. I rarely miss." Gary said, his voice stern, not giving any form or indication of insecurity._

" _Please, Lysander—" Serena began, "No!" Lysander roared, the blade pressed deeper into the new wound, making it ooze more of the precious red liquid. Ash shut his eyes tight, he couldn't die. He can't die. He doesn't want to die._

 _He barely heard the argument ensue around him, the only thing he can think about is not dying. 'I can't die' he thought, echoing around in his mind. Anxiety rushed through his veins, his heart thumped rapidly in his chest, another yell, another press of the blade._

' _I can't die, I can't die, I can't die,' His breathing began to escalate, 'I don't want to die, I don't want to die,' Then a loud bang, Gary pulled the trigger._

' _I don't want to die, I can't die…'_

 _He missed…_

…

"Ash, wake up!" the shout brought the hybrid's eyes to shoot open. He looked around frantically, his breathing a complete mess. Someone brought him from a laying position into a hug. The smell of cinnamon made him realize that Gary was the one holding him. Ash shook in his arms, but his breathing began to slow down, and so did his heart. It was only a dream, it was only a nightmare.

"Ash, what the hell were you dreaming about?" Gary asked, letting his grip around Ash tighten, "You were crying in your sleep." Was that why his eyes burned? He brought his own arms to take hold around Gary's waist, "Misty, do you mind turning on the light for me?" a female voice came up, who was that?

"Of course, Professor." He tensed, it was Professor Rose. Gary loosened his hold on Ash, on the professor's command, leaving Ash completely vulnerable to her eyes. What did she want?

"Mr. Ketchum, are you feeling okay?" Ash kept his eyes down, he can't let her see him like this. She can't be allowed to see his vulnerable side. But a hand under his chin brought a change of plans, her hand forced his face, and his eyes to stare straight into her blue eyes. He could feel her concern, she didn't have to say anything. But Ash said nothing, he didn't answer her question. His body still shook, he remembered the fear, the knife, the gun. He couldn't calm himself down, he was being hunted. Someone wanted his head, someone wants him dead.

"Mr. Ketchum, please answer me." She begged. He felt a shift on the bed, a hand on his shoulder, "Ash, do you want to talk about it?" It was Brock's voice, "We will understand if you don't." Another shiver cascaded through his body, "D-Do I have a choice?"

Kendo, who had been sleeping on the floor, went to his knees next to the bed. His arms came to rest on the mattress as he then leaned his head onto his arms, "Ash, was it about that guy you told me about?" Kendo asked, "What was his name again? Was it, Lysander?" Ash looked at the arbok-hybrid in shock, how did he know?

Ash nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm just s-scared… he is h-hunting me down."

"You mean in your dream?"

"No, he had already caught me. He was g-going to kill me…" He fell silent for a moment, "He had a knife… he had a knife against my neck. You were all there, you were going to save me…" He swallowed, "You had a gun, Gary. You had it pointing at his head…" He felt the astonishment flow through the brunette, "You threatened to shoot him if he didn't let me go… he was… He didn't listen… He went completely insane." He decided not to bring up the fact of Gary actually pulling the trigger, he felt that it would make it all the more real.

"Ash, we need you to calm down, okay? I understand you are scared, but so are we. It was just a nightmare—"

"A very vivid nightmare." Ash retorted, "I felt everything… well, almost everything. But I could feel the knife cutting me. The pain was real, Brock. And you can't feel pain in nightmares!"

"Well, as far as you know, Ash." Misty commented, "But that is beside the point, I—we need you to take deep breaths." Gary said, before Misty or Brock could add more, "Lysander isn't here right now, he cannot hurt you here." Professor Rose stared at the brunette in awe, she was an expert in hybridology, but a mere boy was able to calm down a hybrid in distress. Something she wasn't able to do today.

After a few minutes of Gary's calm tone, Ash had calmed down. His body no longer shivered, instead, it felt heavy. He hadn't realized just how tired he really was. Gary could see in Ash's eyes that he had done his job, now the hard part, "Come on, let's go back to sleep okay?"

"But, what if—"

"I will be here, Ash. He can't hurt you here. I promise you, he will not hurt you." Professor Rose removed herself from the bed, letting Gary to reclaim his spot. The brunette brought Ash into his arms, and whispered to him, "He will not hurt you," and "I'm here, everything is okay." Ash felt the last traces of panic evaporate from his being, his eyes drooped and yawned, "I believe you…" Ash said sleepily, his voice resembled more of a young toddler than a sixteen-year-old. Gary grinned, leaning Ash back down. It wasn't long before soft breaths were heard, and a little twitch of the black tail was all the confirmation they needed to know that Ash has fallen into a slumber. With that, the others went back to their respected beds and followed suit.

…

A knock on the door sounded through the small apartment. Clemont stretched, and walked to the door. He opened the door to find the person he had been expecting, Serena. He motioned for her to enter. The living room was quite dark, due to the fact that it was rather late.

"Sorry I took so long." Serena apologized, taking her pink hat and setting it on the coat hanger that hung beside the front door. Clemont shook his head, "It's no problem, Serena."

"I'm guessing Bonnie is in bed?"

"Yeah, she couldn't stay up. I told her that you would still be here in the morning." Serena nodded in understanding, sitting herself on the couch. Clemont couldn't get his mind off of their conversation over the phone, and he could tell that it was on Serena's mind too.

"Would you like to watch some television?"

"Any word about him?"

"Him who?"

"You know," She trailed off. Clemont stared at her with frustration, what was so bad about saying his name?

"Say it, Serena. It's not like he can put a curse on you by saying his name."

"Still, have you seen him?"

"No. Your guess is as good as mine." He shrugged, "For all I know, Ash could be on the other side of the region, or he could be staying with the Professor. Either way, I bet he is afraid of seeing you."

"What?" Serena said, raising her voice, "How could you say that? You make it seem like it is my fault!"

"Well, the both of you are in the wrong." Clemont scratched his chin in thought, "He lied to you, which is wrong in itself. But you overreacted, you took away his right to see his friends, Bonnie and I. I think you made the situation much worse than it needed to be."

"I was afraid! I thought he—"

"I bet you twisted his words." Clemont accused, "Did he really try to attack you?"

"W-Well, no… but I bet he wanted to!"

"What in the world is going on in here?" a deep voice sounded in the dark room. Meyer stood at the hallway, clad in gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His muscular arms crossed across his chest, "Do you two have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry, Dad." Clemont was quick to say, his voice lowered in volume, just now remembering that his sister is sleeping. He knew that if she were to be disturbed, it will be one heck of a nightmare to make her go back to sleep.

"Sorry, sir…" Serena muttered, "Clemont and I were just discussing—"

"More like arguing to me." Meyer interrupted, "What are you two arguing about?"

"It's about, Ash." Clemont said, seeing a glare come from Serena, "What? I'm not going to lie to my father, Serena."

"Still, this is something that should stay between you and me."

"No, if it involves me, it also involves my family. If you are going to live here, you are going to need to wake up. Ash is my friend, Bonnie's friend, my father's friend. He has every right to be here right now—"

"Speaking of," Meyer interrupted once more, "I found out where Ash is staying."

"What?" Serena and Clemont asked in unison. How did he get that kind of information?

"He called me just before you and Bonnie arrived home. He is with some old friends at the Richissime hotel."

"Where did he get that kind of money?" Serena growled, "He doesn't, his friend booked it." Meyer answered, "I invited him over for lunch tomorrow. We are meeting him at the High Roller Café."

Serena glared angrily at the older man, "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Serena, like my son has said, Ash has every right to see his friends. If you don't want to come, we are not forcing you. But Clemont and Bonnie want to see if he is okay. I, as an adult, need to see if he is okay." Meyer walked over to the small digital clock that sat below the television, it read 11:48 pm. Nearly midnight, if he wanted to meet Ash tomorrow, he better get himself and the other two to bed.

"Well, Clemont and I need to get some rest. Do what you will." Meyer said, waving a farewell, before walking down the hallway once more and into his room. With the sound of the door closing, Clemont turned to look at the brunette in the eyes, "Ash is a good person, I bet he lied to you so that he wouldn't hurt you. He always thought of others first; but why would he do that to someone like you?" Clemont muttered, "You changed… You aren't the Serena I met." He then walked down the hallway and followed suit as his father. Serena stared at the wall in shock; the sweet, nerdy Clemont had just scolded her. Her eyes began to burn from the tears that she held back. She felt like a child, and it was a horrible feeling. She breathed in, breathed out, but that didn't help. Her tears began to flow.

Was she really overreacting? Did Ash really deserve what she had done? She then realized that Clemont had made her realize her mistake. No, it wasn't just a simple mistake. It wasn't a mistake at all, she felt like she had betrayed the one person that she thought she loved. Did she still love him? She wasn't sure, but the thought of his Pokémon side still gave her the creeps. What would her mother say?

Why should she care about what her mother would think? She got passed the fact of telling Grace that she wanted to be a performer. Would it be harder to tell her that she was interested in a person who happened to be part Pokémon? She thought harder, but her answer still didn't come. What was more important; love or family?

She didn't have much of a relationship with her father; to be honest, she didn't know her father. According to her mother, he left them before Serena was even born. Her mother was all she had, if Serena lost her, she would be alone. Will it really be worth that for Ash? Or is it worth to forget about her interest in Ash, and focus with what she has now? Maybe it is time to talk it over with her mother.

…

Morning came too quick for Ash. His eyes still heavy, and slightly sore from crying last night. That nightmare wasn't like other nightmares he has had. In all honesty, he rarely had nightmares. But would he really consider that a nightmare?

"More like a night terror." Ash huffed, before taking a well-deserved stretch. He carefully removed himself from the bed, taking care of not disturbing Gary. He quickly grabbed his folded clothes and went into the bathroom. After a long day of traveling, maybe a shower could ease his nerves.

He stared at himself in the mirror, he took note on how his ears twitched at the slightest noise. He wondered what he was thinking, why he figured that bringing his ears down and topping them with a hat would hide them forever. He sighed, "Everyone will find out eventually… maybe Gary is right, maybe it is time." He shook the thought away, "No, not yet." He muttered to himself. He couldn't decide, and he knew that fear was the preparator. Could he really fight that fear within himself?

He now stood underneath the spray of warm water, his brain was elsewhere, not that he cared at the moment. No one was awake, he is going to take this time to think. He wondered if he had been true to his situation; never hiding, never lying, never fearing, would he and Serena be together right now? Was it the fact that he had lied? Or was it that he had a Pokémon heritage?

"Sometimes, I don't understand you, Serena." He grinned, remembering her giggling at his comment during the intermission at her performance competition. He had told her not to fear what others thought of her. That they are only wasting their breath, and that she would be the Kalos queen someday. His grin then disappeared, why had he never take his own advice? Sure, their situations were different, but he thought it was rather hypocritical; say to never fear, when fear rules over his world.

He decided that the shower wasn't going to help. He was just as confused as he was coming in. He shut off the water, dried off, and quickly got into his clothes. When he came out, everyone was still asleep. He looked to the patio door, it was still dark, but the sun has finally begun to rise. He loved looking at the sunrises. Ever since his mother shown him his first one many years ago, he had always tried to wake up early enough to watch the sky go from blacks and blues to oranges, pinks and reds. But he felt that he couldn't enjoy it today, his mind too full and distracted to even care.

"Maybe a walk will do me good." He whispered to himself, grabbing his pokéball belt along with the now awakened Pikachu. He jotted down a note on a small post-it note that sat on the table, to not worry if he wasn't back before they wake up. He then walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door, then walking briskly down the hallway and to the elevator. Pikachu noticed its trainer's unease, "Pi pika chu ka, Pikapi?" (Are you okay, Ash?)

"I'm fine, buddy. Just tired, overwhelmed, scared…"

"Pika pi pi chu ka pikachu pi." (Talk to them.)

"Didn't I do that last night?"

"Chu ka pi." (Not really.) Pikachu's small shoulders shrugged. Ash knew what it meant, and Pikachu was right. His friends only got his worry for Clemont and Bonnie, but he didn't tell them that he had called Meyer, and got some of the best news he has received in a long while.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _You know what, I need to make a phone call." Ash muttered to Gary, as they along with Kendo—who was proficiently hidden beneath his hoodie—walked into the hotel. Gary gave Ash a 'are-you-serious' look, "Ash, do you have any idea what time it is? Who will be awake right now?"_

" _I know a few people. But this is important… It's about Clemont and Bonnie, I need to call their father. I'm pretty sure Serena hasn't called him yet. He deserves to know what is going on."_

 _Gary nodded, "Alright. You have the key card, right?" Gary asked, in which Ash nodded, patting his pocket, "I'm going to be a while, so you can lock the door." With that, Gary and Kendo took the elevator up, and Ash took to the video phone stall at the corner of the lobby. He grinned happily that he had grabbed change before he left the room. He dug through his pocket, grabbing fifty cents, inserting it into the coin slot. The screen came to life, showing a dial screen._

 _His hands shook as he pressed the numbers, he couldn't bear the fact that he has to tell a father that his children are missing. He knew that Clemont could take care of himself and Bonnie well, but what if it is more serious than that? Could they have fallen in somewhere? Are they hurt? Have they even attempted to contact anyone?_

 _He pressed the green call button, brought the receiver up to his ear and listened to the monotone ringing. He gulped as he waited, the second round of ringing sounded into his ear. And before the third round could start, the dial screen vanished and a new window opened._

" _Ash, is that you?" It was Meyer, and Ash's body froze. Luckily for him, Meyer continued, "I'm so glad you are okay!" Wait, does he know? Did Serena really call him already?_

" _I… um, yeah, I'm fine, sir." Ash stuttered, his fingers tapped against the desk nervously, "I… I called to talk to you about C-Clemont and Bonnie." He braced for the onslaught of worried yells, but none came, "Oh, those two? They're fine, they are on their way home now."_

 _Ash stared incredulously at the man on the screen. Not only had he known about the situation, but Clemont and Bonnie had called him and they are on their way home now! He let go of his breath, releasing a relieved sigh, "Thank Arceus." His body shook with happiness, with relief. He had to see them._

" _When are they going to arrive?" Ash asked, a smile growing on his lips. Meyer shrugged, "In a few hours, but I'm sure they will be too tired for any visitors." Meyer replied, but was quick to add, "How about we meet for lunch tomorrow? High Roller café? I'm buying."_

" _I wouldn't want to intrude."_

" _Nonsense! You are practically family." Ash's cheeks went rosy for a moment, he felt honored that his friend's father considered him as family. But that feeling was quick to be demolished by guilt; would he still feel the same way if he were to tell him his secret?_

" _Ash, is something wrong?" concern filled Meyers voice, as he noticed Ash's sudden mood change. Ash looked into the screen, "It's complicated… but I promise to talk about it tomorrow." Ash replied, giving a false smile, a smile that he knew that Meyer saw through. He felt bad for worrying him, but Ash knew that talking about his secret in the lobby with quite a few people nearby, wasn't the smartest idea._

 _Despite his worry of Ash, Meyer backed down, "Alright, be sure to rest up. I nor the kids want to see you exhausted. Have a good night, Ash." Ash bid farewell as well, then the screen returned to the dial screen, which was quick to black out. Ash stood up, and walked to the elevator. As he got inside, he made a big yawn, his eyes drooped, and he could feel his muscles start to weigh down on him. Meyer was right, he really does need to rest up._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Just as he ended his train of thought, Ash has reached the elevator. According to the two buttons on the wall, the down arrow glowed, signaling that the elevator was going down. He pressed the down button, giving the elevator the signal to stop at his floor. As he waited, he heard fast footsteps coming up behind him. He turned to find Gary booking it down the hallway. The door to the elevator opened, as Ash walked inside, Gary ran in, nearly running into the hybrid.

Gary bent over, panting for breath. The brunette wondered why he stopped working out, or rather, when. But in his defense, he doesn't travel as much as Ash does, whom has better stamina. But Gary dismissed the thought, focusing on catching his breath.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gary asked, after he finally managed to calm his breathing. Ash shrugged, "Nowhere, really. My mind has been all over the place since yesterday, and I thought a walk would help." Ash pressed the button for the lobby, the doors closed and the elevator descended.

"Then why did you decide to go alone?" Gary asked, and Ash knew that the brunette was legitimately concerned for his well-being, especially now that he is being hunted down. But he isn't entirely alone, right? Pikachu counts, right?

"I didn't want to wake you all up, after I scared you all awake last night. I felt you all needed your sleep."

"You don't look well rested either." Gary pointed out, "And if we need to travel to find your friends and to get your last two badges, you need your rest just as much as we do."

"I know, there's just a lot on my mind right now. It's hard to sleep with a busy mind, you know?" Ash reached his hand up to scratch Pikachu's chin, whom gave a squeak of contentment. Gary nodded, "I understand, but you can't let that get to you, Ash. If you think too much, it will lead to your downfall."

"Wow, that was a bit dark." Ash deadpanned, making the brunette chuckle, "Someone's got to do it, right? And besides, you know I'm right." Gary poked Ash on his shoulder, knowing this action in combination with the right comments will make him smirk back, "Yeah, sure." But that said smirk disappeared, "But there is something I should tell you."

"And that is?" Gary encouraged, the doors opened and allowed the two boys to enter the lobby. Ash made sure that his hat was securely on his head, "It's about Clemont and Bonnie. Remember that I called their father last night?"

"Yeah; how did he take it?"

"Turns out that Clemont and Bonnie are fine, and they were on their way home when I called Meyer. They should be home now."

"Well, you know where they live right? Let's get going—"

"No, Meyer and I want to keep this as much as a surprise as possible. I'm meeting him and the others for lunch in…" He looked up at the large clock that hung on the elaborately decorated wall, which read 8:45.

"A few hours." Ash finished, "I figured a walk will help calm my nerves, before I go to see them. I don't want them to worry about me."

"You never want anyone to worry about you." Gary corrected, "But we all worry because we all care about you, and none of us would want something bad happen to you." Gary placed a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder, "You need to trust them more."

"I know… I know you all care. It's just that I feel awful about lying to everyone."

"Well, you didn't technically lie, Ash. You just never brought it up." That made Ash think for a moment. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the green-eyed boy was right. Why did he feel like he lied to them then?

"I'm sure it has something to do with… what's her name." Gary muttered, just loud enough for Ash to hear. But Ash also noticed a hint of anger and… jealousy?

"Probably, I mean, _Serena_ did say that I lied to her…" Gary winced, so much for their somewhat good mood. Gary felt that it was unfair for Ash to have to go through that. He was jealous that Ash still loves her. He only has eyes for her, and it makes his blood boil. But Gary shook the feeling away, "Ash, do you still love her?"

"I'm not sure anymore… I mean, I do, but I don't want to be hurt again…" Pikachu rubbed its red cheek against Ash's, trying to cheer the hybrid up. Everyone knew that this is a sensitive subject at the moment. But Gary knew that talking about it is the best therapy, "Makes sense."

"What makes you say that? Shouldn't people feel mad?"

"Not always," Gary thought for a moment, as they resumed walking and straight into the silent yet busy streets outside, "Some people can be sad too. Others could feel many different emotions all at once, like you do."

"I just… I just want to be accepted."

"Exactly, you feel hurt, sad, angry, confused, and yet you still love her."

"I know, I'm crazy." Ash muttered, but Gary was quick to it, "Not at all, you just love her unconditionally."

"What should I do… if I see her again?" Ash asked, looking into Gary's green eyes. Ash never mentioned it, nor has he ever admitted it to anyone, but he loved Gary's eyes. The way they sparkle like emeralds when Gary was sincere, like he was now. He holds so much emotion in them, just as Ash isn't afraid to show his emotions, Gary is more private, secretive even. But Ash is one of the select few who have seen it, and every time he is able to see it, it makes his heart melt.

The brunette has caught him staring on several occasions, but didn't push it. With the hybrid still learning more about how humans are supposed to behave, Gary doesn't have the heart to tell him. Ash waited for Gary to answer, "Well, that is up to you to decide, Ashy-boy. I can't make decisions for you, nor can Brock or Misty." Gary led Ash into a small café, they were quickly seated before the waiter asked for their choice of drink.

"But… can I at least have advice?" Ash pushed, "If I see her again, and she still hates me, what should I do? I… I don't want to hurt her." Gary wondered why Ash was avoiding hurting her, even though she had no qualms against hurting him, breaking him. That Serena girl really doesn't deserve someone so faithful, loyal, and so selfless, like the hybrid that sat in front of him.

"Ash, all I can say is that do what you think is right. If you want to forgive her, fine. If you want to still pursue a relationship with her, fine. If you don't want to give her another chance, that's fine too. Don't worry about what Brock, Misty or I think. Don't worry about Clemont or Bonnie either, this is something that you need to decide on your own." With that, the conversation was dropped, and they continued to talk about Ash's strategy for defeating Olympia.

"I'm not so sure about having Goodra take part in this battle Ash. Sure, it is powerful, but for psychic types, you need speed." The waiter came back to jot their choice of food before running back through the kitchen doors. Ash then picked their conversation back up, "Then how about Pikachu?"

"Pikachu is fast, but if you use Frogadier, which is much faster, might I add; it also has access to double team, which can be put to good use."

"That's right! That's a great idea, Gary!" Ash said, his smile prominent on his face, "And to balance it out, I could use Fletchinder."

"Great thinking, Fletchinder would provide some aerial support. Not to mention its flame charge attack, which will raise its speed, and if they use trick room—"

"It will get slower, but my advantage would be when the trick room ends. Or rather, if I can break it."

"Break trick room?" Gary stopped eating to look at Ash with a confused look, while Ash smirked, "During my battle with Valerie, she has a Spritzee that has the move trick room." Ash began, "I had originally used Fletchinder to try and out speed it when trick room wears off, but Fletchinder was knocked out afterwards. I then used Hawlucha, where she had used trick room again. I had Hawlucha use flying press, but I had it spinning like a drill attack. It broke trick room without a problem."

"Interesting, I never heard of that tactic before."

"Well, I'm more of a last second plan, type of person. I do better when I am struggling," Ash then smirked once more, "Kind of like my battle with you in the Silver Conference?" Gary was quick to exclaim, "That was only pure luck!"

"Pure luck, or strategy?" Ash chuckled, "Come on, Oak. You can't say that I won that out of luck!"

"Touché." Gary brought out his cell phone, checking the time. The lock screen read: 10:30, and the brunette finished his last bite of his food, "You have about an hour and a half before noon. Let's head back so you can make yourself presentable."

"Hey Gary?"

"Yeah?" Gary stood up and brushed off crumbs that managed to land on his shirt, "Would you like to come with me? I mean, you don't have to, but—"

"You're nervous?" Ash hated that he can be read so easily, "Ash, they are your friends."

"I promised Meyer last night to… talk about… you know." Ash muttered, his voice lowering after each word. Gary smiled, "I see, you need some support."

"Yeah… no offense to Brock or Misty, but you have known me for a long time, and you can keep me in check… you know, not blurt anything out."

"I can do that, we just need to let the others know so they won't get worried. Especially that red head."

"Don't remind me," Ash groaned, "The last time I had her worry about me, it ended up with her mallet smashing my head. I was left with a headache for the rest of the day." Ash had to admit, Misty may be a girl, with no muscle whatsoever, but she can give a mean punch.

With that, the two left for the café, Pikachu running behind them.


	8. Chapter 8: What We Deserve

Chapter Eight: What We Deserve

"Your turn, Kendo."

"Um… any fives?" The group shook their heads, "Go fish."

"Too bad Ash and Gary left early this morning. They are surely missing out here!" Professor Rose chimed. Kendo nodded, drawing a card from the deck in the center of their circle, "Yeah! I never even heard of this game before! I'm sure that Ash would love to play with us!"

"Alright, my turn." Misty spoke, looking through her hand, "Anyone have any threes?" Professor Rose gave a three of hearts, while Brock gave a three of spades. Misty smiled triumphantly, "Awesome! I got a match of three." She stacked the threes to the side of her, alongside her other matches of fours and sevens.

"I swear, Misty, you've got to be cheating!"

"What makes you say that, Brock?"

"Are you sure you are not peeking at other people's hands?"

"You accuse me of cheating?" Misty scoffed, before slapping Brock playfully against the back of his head, "You think so low of me?" Just as she finished her statement, the front door opened, bringing in Gary and Ash inside.

"Ash, Gary! Finally, you guys are back!" Kendo replied, "Come on, play with us! We are playing go fish; this is so much better than chasing Rattata!"

"Only when Misty doesn't cheat."

"I am not cheating! I just happen to have talent in go fish." Misty said, "Besides, it's the Professor's turn."

"Would you like to join us? We have plenty of space down here." The Professor asked, drawing her attention away from her hand to look at the two boys who stood at the entrance way. Ash shook his head, "I'd love to, but I have plans… I know where Clemont and Bonnie are."

"What, really?" Brock asked, nearly dropping the cards in his hand. Ash nodded, "Yeah, I'm meeting them and their father for lunch… I asked Gary to tag along."

"Well, if that's the case, it is almost noon. You two better get what you need and hurry to where you are meeting them. Don't want to show up late to a reunion, right?" The Professor murmured, "Got any sixes?"

"Go fish." Professor Rose groaned, drawing a card from the deck, "Tell us all about it when you get back, alright?" Misty asked, before a gasp came from the Professor, "Ooh! I just got a match!" She then placed the match next to her, the first match that she has gotten in the game. Ash shook his head, and Gary chuckled, "Well, we better leave them to their game, we better hurry if we want to get there on time."

…

"I haven't used transform in a long time, Elan… I'm not sure if I can even make a decent Pidgey!"

"Hey, you're the one who wants to go to Kalos. I don't have any flying types on me." He motioned to his belt holding two pokéballs, "Just Rapidash and Ninetales."

Willow grimaced, "I can try, but I can't promise anything, Elan." She took a deep breath, focusing all her power. She pictured herself with an avian body, large feathered wings, and a strong sharp beak. She hasn't transformed into a Pidgeot since their escape from Pallet Town several months ago… or rather several thousand years ago, if she counted the time hop with Celebi.

She felt her body began to enlarge, her legs extending and talons forming at her toes. She then felt her arms grow longer, and a prickly sensation overcame her arms, and feathers began to sprout from her body. Elan watched, but the only thing he saw was a blur. It is common knowledge that no one can see a Pokémon transform; in fact, it is impossible to. The blur dissipated, revealing a large bird.

"Nice work, Willow! You look exactly like a real Pidgeot." Elan exclaimed, "Good thing you chose to transform into Pidgeot, now we will get to Kalos in a matter of days." He petted down the long crest feathers atop Willow's head. He heard Willow giggle, "Well, I had motivation."

"Is that so?" Elan smirked, which turned into a gentle smile, "I can't wait to bring our family back together again."

"I know, Elan." She leaned her head against his shoulder, "I can't wait to properly meet him."

"You know, we should name him, so that we can stop calling our kid 'him.'" Willow giggled, "So, what should we name him then?"

Elan thought for a moment, before giving a large smile, "How about we stick to the tree theme? You are Willow, after the willows around Kanto. I am Elan, which translates to 'oak tree.' So, how about…" He scratched his chin a second, "Hmm… trying to think of a tree name that is, you know, original…"

"How about Sylvanus? Maybe with two 'n's… I heard that Sylvanus is a name of the Roman god of the forest. It may not be a tree, but a forest has a lot of trees, so…"

"Sylvannus? I like it, it's strong and unique, I bet just like him, Willow." Elan smiled, "And we can call him Sylvan for short?"

"Yeah." Willow then bent over, "What are we waiting for?" Elan climbed atop Willow's back, grabbing a tight hold on her feathers, "Let's go find Sylvannus!"

…

Tap, tap, tap. Ash's fingertip tapped against the armrest of the bench he sat on. Tap, tap, tap. Nerves ran through his system. How would he tell Meyer about himself being a hybrid? He also worried about his nightmare he had last night. And on top of that, he feared abandonment by Clemont and Bonnie. Tap, tap, tap.

"Ash, calm down, you'll be fine." Tap, tap, tap.

"You are making a huge deal out of this. Clemont and Bonnie sound like nice people, you can put your trust in them." The tapping stopped, but only for a moment. Ash closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, "I thought the same thing about Serena." Tap, tap, tap.

"That's just one person, Ash." Gary reached for the hybrid's shoulder, making Ash reopen his eyes to look at the brunette, "One person is all it takes. If she had already told them, what use is it to even meet them?"

"To see them? To know that they're okay? The original reasons why you wanted to search for them in the first place?" Finally, this caused Ash to stop tapping, "If they are as kind as you say they are, they will never abandon you, like Serena did."

"You're right… I know you're right. But what if they do? What will I do then?" The question shocked Gary; he never expected such a question to come out of Ash Ketchum's mouth. Gary then shook the amazement away, and readjusted his posture. He spoke in a voice of authority, "Then fight for them, Ash."

"What—"

"If they are that important to you… If Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are important—so important that you cannot live without them, fight for them." Gary then softened his tone, "You can also move on; it's those who stand by your side no matter what, that matter. For those who stand against you, show them who the real Ash Ketchum is, and what he can do. Show them that you won't be hurt by their words or punches, that you are strong, and you will keep on fighting." He knew Ash needed to hear this, Ash was on the verge of giving up. Something Gary had wished he hadn't seen. The first time, in the years of their friendship, he has never seen the fire dim in the brown eyes he had grown to adore. But at that moment, he saw that inner flame struggling to stay lit.

After the many years of ridiculing, hitting, dehumanizing, and hurt, that flame had almost had as much as it could take. But as Gary muttered the final words, that flame flickered. Of course, he couldn't see the flame itself, but Ash was like fire. If left unattended, or handled without care, it will either go out, or lose control. What Ash needed was words of encouragement, and a friend to help keep that flame ignited, because without that inner flame, Ash wouldn't be Ash Ketchum at all.

"You understand?" Gary asked, "This is your choice, Ash. You are the one in control now, not them." Ash stared into Gary's green eyes, that spark was as strong as ever. To Ash, it felt like lightning. Electricity ran through Ash's body, something he had thought he would only feel with Serena.

It was that spark in Serena's eyes that made him fall for her. He felt that same spark in Gary now, and it made his mind go blank. The only thing Ash could do was nod, regardless if he understood or not. A few hours ago, his heart was breaking, but now, he can feel it start to stitch back together again.

"Good, now stop worrying. What good will worrying do?" Gary chuckled, he thought he would never use one of Ash's lines, but it seemed to be the only phrase fit for this scenario. Ash chuckled too, "Oh, now you're going to steal my lines, are you?"

"Hey, I thought maybe hearing your own words can help. Like, 'Never give up until the end.' Does that ring any bells?" Ash's grin became a large smile; Gary is right, he needs to listen to himself every once in a while.

"Thanks, anyway, Gary. I really needed to hear that." Gary then brought him into a hug, something that the brunette doesn't do often. The electricity fanned throughout his being, and it made his body unable to resist but to fall into the embrace. He also felt a warm numbing feeling coming afterwards, almost like a fuzzy, Butterfree-in-your-stomach feeling. Ash was definitely familiar with this feeling, and it made his mind fall back into reality, ' _Could I—Am I falling in love with Gary?'_

Ash snuggled himself deeper into the brunettes embrace, he felt warm, safe, and cherished. He felt important in Gary's arms. That was it, he is definitely—no, he has already fallen in love with his best friend. His mind denied it, ' _No way, Ash. Gary's a boy, and Gary likes girls, you like girls.'_

' _But I have only felt this feeling once, and it was for Serena. I know what love feels like.'_

' _No, you love only Serena. It's just lust, yeah, just lust. A lot of people have this feeling, even though they love someone else.'_ He furrowed his brows a bit in confusion, _'What's lust?'_ He snapped out of his thoughts when a high-pitched voice echoed down the street. Ash immediately recognized that voice, "Bonnie?"

Ash removed himself from Gary's arms to look down the road to find the young blonde bounding down towards them, "Ash! I missed you!" Close behind her, though out of breath, was Clemont. Another man, walking behind them was their father, Meyer.

Ash sighed in relief, no sign of Serena. He wasn't ready to face her yet. But, was he ready to face them? He shook the thought out of his head, and reminded himself of what Gary had just said, and it echoed in his brain, _'you are in control, you are in control, you are in control.'_ With that thought now fresh in his mind, he kneeled down to catch the young girl into a hug, "I missed you too, Bonnie." He then stood up, hauling Bonnie in his arms as well. Bonnie was like a sister to him; it was especially relevant when Clemont went to prepare for his and Ash's battle, it was up to him and Serena to take care of her.

Clemont managed to catch up, and bent over to catch his breath, "Bonnie, why are you going so fast?" Bonnie smirked, tugging at Ash's shirt to allow her down on the ground once more, "Because I saw Ash! I was excited to see him! Aren't you?"

"O-Of course! I just can't run as fast as you, you know that."

"Kids, right?" Meyer asked, giving Ash a warm smile, "How are you, Ash?"

"I've been good, getting better though. Now that I know that you two are safe." Ash gave a sad, yet relieved smile, "I was so worried about you two."

"And we were worried about you and Serena." Bonnie muttered before Clemont could, allowing her older brother more time to catch his breath.

"Ash, Serena seems to be kind of mad at you." Meyer blurted out, making Ash instantly tense, "She said it was because you are—"

"A hybrid?" Ash finished, "Then yes, she doesn't want anything to do with me, I know it."

"I talked to her last night," Clemont began, "I told her that she had made the situation much worse than it should have been. She was welcome to come with us, but she chose not to." Bonnie then tugged at the tail of Ash's shirt, taking Ash's attention away from Clemont, "She wanted me to tell you that she wanted to speak with you, after our lunch."

"She did?" Clemont asked, "Yeah, I think she wants to apologize, Ash." The conversation then muted for Ash, and thoughts had raged through his mind once more. ' _She wants to talk with me? Apologize to me? But why?'_

He felt someone poke his shoulder, "Ash, we are going to find a table now. Are you coming?" Gary asked, the others were already inside, since Meyer has a reservation set for noon. Ash nodded, and followed the brunette into the building.

.::.

"So, should we stop by the store to get supplies? Since we are traveling with Ash now?" Misty asked Brock, Kendo and Professor Rose were now sitting on the floor, cleaning the cards up from the floor and into the deck once more. Brock nodded, "It would be wise to, knowing how much of a glutton Ash could be." This caused Misty to chuckle, "Yeah, no kidding! He has to have a hollow leg, or a bottomless pit for a stomach."

"Hey, Brock?" Professor Rose called, "Has Ash ever hunted before?"

"Hunted? Like, hunting for food?"

"Yeah, for example, has he ever hand caught fish to eat?"

"Not by hand, and not really for eating. He has fished with a fishing rod. That's the extent of that really." Brock thought for a few moments longer, "How about when you, Tracey and Ash traveled the Orange Islands?" He asked Misty, looking back at the red head. Misty shook her head, "Nope, at least, as far as I know. I guess that is something to ask Ash. He would know, right?"

"He's got to." Kendo muttered, joining into the conversation, "Why don't you ask him now?" He pointed to the front door, bringing in Gary, but Ash was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ash?" Brock asked, concern etching his voice. Gary waved that worry off, "He's with his buddies. Serena wanted to talk to him, so they're taking him back to their apartment for a little while. Clemont said that they'll walk him back here."

"They don't need to do that."

"I told them about Olympia's premonition, and that Ash is in extreme danger. So, it's a good thing that Ash is being escorted back here."

"But wasn't that information supposed to be classified?" Misty growled, "Why did you blurt that out?"

"To make sure that they have Ash's best interest at heart. If Ash is truly their friend, they'll protect him."

…

Serena sat on the sofa, watching the latest news in the Lumiose area. She sighed, "Nothing good happening. Traveling with Ash was much more entertaining than this." She ran her fingers through her short auburn hair, "I hope Ash doesn't hate me."

"He doesn't." Serena jumped a little, looking to the front door to find Ash. The others had already entered the apartment, and have taken seats in the dining room, giving the hybrid and Serena privacy. Serena could see the hesitation in Ash's demeanor. So, Ash decided to bring on small talk, "So… how has your day been?"

Serena shrugged, "Boring, to be honest. Your's?" Serena joined in the small talk. Ash shrugged as well, "Pretty interesting, if you ask me. I had to answer a lot of questions from Bonnie." He chuckled, "Like if I can actually hear out of my ears, or feel my tail, if I have any attacks, and if I can be caught in a pokéball," Ash paused when he saw the girl before him shivering, "Serena, are you alright?" Serena walked over to give Ash a tight hug, "I… I am so, so sorry!" Her voice shook, "I-I… I know you probably will never trust me, or forgive me for what I did… But please- please, please don't leave me alone!"

"Serena—"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, so very sorry—"

"Serena, I forgive you." Ash blurted out, making the girl's voice mute itself. Serena was at a loss of words, forgiveness was the last thing she thought that she would be receiving from him. She expected a lot of name calling, yelling, and hateful words. Ash continued, "I know I have a tendency to forgive people quickly… even though this time was a bit harder, I love you, and I am willing to put that aside, just so long as we don't lose our friendship." Ash gulped, "Our friendship means so much to me."

"I know… I'm so sorry."

"You know, you can stop apologizing." Ash smiled, "The past is past, right?"

"You're right." Serena muttered, "What do your friends think of me? Meyer told me that you are staying with them."

Ash grimaced, "I think they are being a bit overprotective. They everything around us could hurt me, as if I'm made of glass."

"They don't trust me, do they?" Serena muttered sadly, Ash smiled as comfortingly as he could, "Like I said, they're just protecting me. It doesn't matter what they think of you, it isn't about them. This is our decision, whether or not we should… you know… try again, or not."

"Try again?" Serena asked, removing herself from Ash's arms, "You mean, you still want to be with me?"

"I…" Ash paused for a moment, he wondered if this is what he really wanted. He remembered what Gary said to him this morning, and just before they had lunch, ' _Fight for them, Ash.'_ Just as those words echoed in his head, he felt that spark again. His heart that had begun to stitch itself back together because of his best friend, something that Serena couldn't do.

' _Will this even be a good decision? Should I try with her? Or should I… No! You're not gay, you're not gay, you like girls, remember?'_ As these thoughts rampaged through his brain, his mouth had other plans, "I don't know." It wasn't a lie, he wasn't sure. He loves her, but is afraid of being hurt again.

"You don't know?"

"Look, I have never allowed myself to love anyone other than you. I told myself that I will never love anyone because no one will love me for me. But I broke that one rule I made, so I can love you." Ash ranted, "I don't know what a good relationship looks like. I don't know what humans do when they love each other. All I know, is the feelings I get when I am around you. It drives me crazy." These last few words made Serena's face turn three shades redder. Ash's lips formed a small smile, he had always thought that a blushing Serena was adorable.

"I love you, I love you! I just…"

"You're afraid of me?"

"Not of you, Serena. There are a few things I am afraid of." Ash explained, "I'm afraid of having another heart break, I'm afraid of being alone, I'm afraid of myself." Ash supplied, "I am also afraid for you, Serena. I don't want you to have to deal with someone like me. I… I'm dangerous, someone is out to kill me, and I don't want you to be dragged into this…"

"But your friends are— "

"They have already been involved. But that is beside the point. Serena, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. But… I don't deserve you. You deserve so much better than me."

…

"Okay, what is taking so long?" Misty paced back and forth across the room. Brock sighed, "For the thousandth time, Misty. They are probably talking, give Ash time. Sure, I think that it was rather too soon for Ash, but Ash needs closure. If they can move on with the right foot forward, maybe they will get back together again."

This comment made Gary choke on his drink, "I know that Ash loves her and all, but do you really think, that after all of this, he will get together with her?" Misty questioned, "I mean, honestly, I think Ash is better off with someone else."

Gary shrugged, trying to stay calm, "I think Ash should make that decision."

"Are you serious? Gary, out of all of us, you trust her the least! What if he decides to get together with her?"

"Ash knows what he wants. No matter if I trust her or not, it all comes down to Ash. This is Ash's life, the least you can do, is support his decision, whatever he decides to do, I will stand by him, as a friend." Gary explained, "Besides, doesn't Ash deserve happiness, even if it is with her?" Gary absolutely despises Serena; ever since Ash told him the pain she had induced on Ash, Gary's jealousy changed into hatred in a matter of seconds. It took years for Gary to admit to himself the feelings he has for his best friend. It is true, they had hardships, and it took a few years for trust to rebuild itself between the two, but the two had moved past their past, and are now closer than ever.

Sure, Gary has been in and out of relationships, all of them girls, but Ash is the only one that he truly cared for. Ash has pretty much only had eyes for that girl, and Gary understood that it would be very difficult for him to move on from her. But Misty is right, Ash deserves so much better.

"I guess you're right," Misty sighed, "What friend would I be if I denied him that?" Her anger dissipated, "We have it so easy. We don't have to hide what we truly are, we don't have to pretend or fake ourselves to fit in. Even though I absolutely hate that… that wench, I cannot control Ash's life."

"Misty, it's good that you are trying to look out for him. We all are, and you're not alone on your opinion on Serena. I don't like her either." Brock said, hugging Misty from behind, "Besides, maybe Serena really isn't like that. From what Ash told me over the phone, Serena is very nice."

"For Ash's sake, she better be."

…

Silence reigned throughout the room, it was so thick that it felt like it was suffocating them. Serena couldn't believe her ears, "What do you mean?"

"Y-You deserve someone who isn't afraid to be themselves, someone who has confidence, and more to spare to give to you. You deserve someone who can hold you up, be your rock." Serena kept herself quiet, listening to Ash speak, "I love you, but I'm not the one for you."

At that, Serena spoke up, "What gives you the right to tell me what I deserve and what I don't? I love you too, Ash, please, don't do this." She then wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his face towards her own, "I love you." Her lips then crashed onto his own; it was as passionate as Serena could offer, but Ash was stiff, startled, unsure. Serena broke the kiss only to be met with silence.

Despite the two stating their love for one another, something was off. Serena expected fireworks to go off in her body, but she felt nothing. Ash was also surprised, he had been told that if you kiss someone you really like, you'll know that you and them are meant to be, just by feeling a tingly feeling all over your body. But Ash didn't feel that, he just felt numb.

Serena's face flushed, "Maybe I did it wrong…" she whispered to herself, bringing her lips against Ash's once more. She pressed her lips harder against the other's, bruising her lips in the process. Her hands went from his neck to his chest, grasping a fist full of his shirt, drawing his body closer to hers. Ash, despite still being in shock, closed his eyes and tried to kiss back to the best of his ability. Once again, they felt nothing. This time, Ash pulled away, and a look of hurt and disappointment wrought his features, "Serena…"

"I'm sorry, I… I don't know what came over me…" She pulled herself away from the hybrid, looking at the ground, wishing for it to open up and swallow her. Anything was better than this awkward scene playing out before them. Ash shook his shock away, "No, I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Her voice was quiet, but still just loud enough for the hybrid to hear. Ash grasped her hand, "For hurting you."

"No, I hurt you." Serena weakly argued, "You didn't do anything wrong, Ash."

"Still, will you forgive me?" Ash asked, "And… can we be friends again?" Serena looked down at her hand, which has yet to be released from Ash's grasp. She then looked into Ash's bright brown eyes. One of the things that had made her fall for him, were his eyes. The way the twin brown orbs seemed to be sparking with fire, and how when the light hits them just right, it makes them turn more golden, like amber.

She has imagined what their children would look like; light brown hair from her, and Ash's amber eyes. In her eyes, they would have been the most beautiful beings on Earth. But now, she knew those dreams are just that—fantasies. She wasn't going to force herself to love him, and she wasn't going to force him to love her. Those two kisses, in which brought no reaction, was a sign. They just weren't meant to be.

"I forgive you."

…

It has been several hours since Gary's arrival back to the hotel room, and Ash has yet to return. Misty's frustration turned to worry, "Do you think Ash is okay?"

"I'm sure he is fine. He probably got caught in a conversation with his friends. Give him time, Mist." Brock reassured, hugging her close. Kendo had left back to the forest, saying that if he didn't return back home, his den would be claimed by something else. Professor Rose had also left, after a phone call from a frantic aide, saying that one of the hybrids had fallen ill and they had put said hybrid in isolation to prevent the spread.

Gary turned over a page from the _National Geographic_ magazine he had been reading, "Brock's right, Misty. Put faith in him, he has his Pokémon if things get rough. He also happens to be in the home of a gym leader. I think he is in good hands."

"I'm going to call him." Misty said, wiggling herself out of Brock's arms and to the telephone, "And no one is going to stop me." And just as she was reaching for the receiver, the front door opened, drawing the attention of the occupants of the room. To Misty's relief, it was Ash, but he wasn't alone.

A brunette girl walked in behind him, looking down at the floor. Brock instantly recognized her, "So, you must be Serena." His voice was firm, and it caused Serena to shiver, "Y-Yes, sir."

"Please, no need for formalities. I'm Brock, that is Misty—"

"His girlfriend." Ash whispered teasingly, loud enough for the eldest to hear, making Serena giggle lightly. Brock cleared his throat, "And that is Gary. We are all good friends of Ash's, back from Kanto."

"It is so nice to finally meet you. Ash has told me a lot about you three." She muttered shyly, "I'm sure you all don't trust me."

"Well," Brock said, trying to find a nicer way of putting it, but nothing came up. Serena gave a sad smile, "I knew it, but don't feel bad. I deserve it, I hurt Ash so badly and I… I am only now starting to see how much." She looked to Ash, "I can say sorry a million times, and it will never make up for what I did."

But Ash interrupted her, "If you guys are dying to know, we are not together."

"Wait, what?" Misty asked, "But I thought you love her?"

"I do. But… well… how do I put this?"

"We kissed." Serena blurted, her and Ash's faces flushed a deep red, "You know what people say that… you should feel kind of fuzzy inside, or have fireworks going off in your head?" The three nodded, "Well, we got nothing." He muttered sadly, "God, I'm so embarrassed!"

"Yeah, you were so stiff!" Serena laughed, "But in your defense, I did make the first move. I probably caught you by surprise."

"So…" Misty began, then Gary finished, "You two are not together?"

"Yup." Ash gave a real Ash Ketchum smile, "Just friends." He then turned to Serena, "Up for having dinner with us?"

"Are you sure about that, Ash? Maybe it will be best for me to go back with Clemont and Bonnie." Serena said, eyes conveying shyness. The last thing she wants to do is draw a wedge between Ash and his friends, just by being there. Hasn't she hurt Ash enough? Ash gave her a smile, "What's an innocent dinner going to do? Besides, this will give them a chance to know you better." Ash looked to the other three, giving them a look of 'make her feel unwelcome and you'll be sorry.' Brock instantly nodded, "I don't see the harm in that. What about you, Misty?" Misty shook her head, "I don't have a problem either." The two then looked to Gary, who had a light scowl on his face.

Despite Ash trusting her, he didn't. He felt something ominous about her, and it gave Gary an uneasy feeling. But no matter what, he is Ash's friend first, thus he swallowed his uneasiness down to say, "Sure, why not?"


	9. Chapter 9: On The Road Again

Chapter Nine: On The Road Again

 _ **16 YEARS AGO…**_

 _It is a brand-new day. She tells herself this every morning, to get her out of her bed with her husband, Ryan. It has been a very difficult several months, it was a struggle just to get motivated for the day. She and her husband have been trying for a baby since the beginning of this year. She sighed, and got out of the bed, the mattress giving a mournful creak as she did._

" _Honey, where are you going?" Ryan asked sleepily, reaching for her wrist, but he unfortunately missed. Delia gave him a smile, "I need to get to work, Ryan. You know I can't be late again."_

" _I know, but you have been getting less and less sleep." He rose to sit upright on the bed, still rather naked from last night from their latest attempt. Delia knew it took time, but she hasn't been able to successfully become pregnant since her unfortunate miscarriage. Delia gave him a chaste kiss on his lips, "I know, honey. But you know that I love my job."_

" _I know, dear. I just wish you wouldn't push yourself too hard."_

" _I don't, don't worry about that. I have been taking it easy." She replied, "It just takes time." She said, more to herself than to her husband, "It just takes time."_

" _I know." Ryan answered, giving her another kiss, "Give me a call if you—"_

" _I know, Ryan. If I need help, need food, need rest, or whatever, call you." She giggled, "You can be such a worry-wart."_

" _It's in my fabulous nature." Ryan smirked, kissing her neck. Delia scoffed, "You can be such a narcissist, you know that?"_

" _Oh, I know. But you love me anyway." She playfully hit his bare shoulder, both giving a laugh. She got up and walked to the master bathroom, looking out the door, "I will be in the shower."_

" _Mind if I join you?" Hope filled his voice, hoping that she would say yes. But his wishes were not granted, "Ryan, you know if I say yes, I will be an hour late."_

" _But it will be a productive hour." He whined, "He'll understand." She gave a laugh, "Sorry, Ryan. Maybe this weekend." She smiled, before closing the door and starting the water to the shower._

…

" _So, I have organized the files and books in alphabetical order. Anything else that needs to be done, Professor?"_

" _Why don't you go and round up the Mareep? Their grass has grown low, so maybe you could herd them to the other side of the fence with the Skidoo and the Gogoat."_

" _Alright, I will go and do that." Delia replied, grabbing her jacket, due to it being rather cold out. April was rather cold during this time of year, the snow has finally begun to melt, but the skies remained gray and cloudy. Once she had exited the lab and into the cold wilderness._

 _On the wall, beside the door, was several tools; one of which was the whistle. Not just any whistle; however, it was a dog whistle. She pulled the whistle to her lips and blew in to it, and not a moment later, an Arcanine came running. This Arcanine was trained to herd Pokemon from corral to corral, in fact, it wore a vest stating 'working, do not pet.' She then smiled at the fire dog, "Ready to get to work, Arky?"_

 _It responded with a happy bark, and allowed Delia to climb onto its back, then they bounded to the Mareep pen. The Mareep were mainly pokemon from trainers; however, some have bred to make even more of the sheep pokemon. It was no wonder that the grass hasn't grown well, with them eating at it all the time._

 _She climbed off Arcanine's back to the gate, and opened it. That was when she noticed a rather small, but strong legged Mareep jump the fence and trotted off into the nearby shrubs. She quickly closed the gate to be sure none of the rest of them escape as well. Jumping onto Arcanine's back once more, they raced after the fleeing Mareep. It was a surprise to Delia that such a small Mareep could jump a fence, not to mention, the Mareep are usually too scared to do so. But this one was different, she had noted that after it hatched._

" _Come on, Mareep! Let's head back to the others." Delia called, but the only response was the bell that it wore around its neck. She had placed the bell on this particular Mareep, since it likes to evade the group when she maneuvers them from place to place, this allows her to know—or rather estimate—where the sheep pokemon has gone to. Although, it wasn't often that the said Mareep wandered off, but whenever it does, it could turn to a wild goose chase, and that is something that poor Delia didn't want to deal with today._

" _Mareep!" She called once more, more ringing of the bell rung through the maze of plants. She was about to tell Arcanine to get running again when she saw a bush rustle beside her, along with the sound of the bell. She instantly knew that it was the Mareep and jumped off Arcanine's back and quickly walked behind it. What she saw surprised her, the last thing she thought of finding was an egg._

 _Mareep sat on its haunches, staring at the egg, calling Delia over to investigate it. Delia's hand reached to touch the smooth surface, the outer layer of the egg. To her relief, the egg was warm, it isn't in any immediate danger. Working with Professor Oak, with the few occasional visits from Professor Elm, she learned that a Pokemon egg has two layers: the outer layer, which protects the egg from harm, while the inner layer is softer, which keeps the shape of the embryo, and allows it to stretch to give room for growth within the egg._

 _This egg was not an egg she has ever seen before, however. The many eggs she has seen were of Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and plenty of Mareep eggs, this egg was much different. So different that she couldn't recognize the species. The egg's main color was a bright shade of pink, along with large splotches of gray and black. She looked around, looking for anything that could reveal to be the parents of the egg, but nothing appeared. Was it abandoned?_

" _I guess the only logical thing to do is bring it inside to an incubator." Delia said, "I wouldn't want the egg to be harmed out here." She then picked up the egg, and shooed the Mareep back into the direction in which they came. It wasn't long until they reached back to the gate, and Delia quickly got to work. About twenty minutes later, Delia patted down her jacket, placing the whistle back onto the hook that it belonged on, and walked inside, egg in her arms._

" _Oh, what do you have there?" The voice surprised her, making her jump, almost dropping the egg. She looked down the hall to find Professor Oak, who has just removed himself from his workstation to take a break. Delia looked at the time; 9:30 AM, it took almost an hour to do her job, nearly twice as long as it would normally._

" _I found—actually, the Mareep with the bell found the egg. It was just sitting in the snow, I'm surprised it is still warm. I decided to bring it to an incubator, I couldn't find anything that could have been its parents." Delia explained, hugging the egg to her chest. The Professor nodded in understanding, "I see, well, you know where the incubators are. Why don't you take it home with you? You and Ryan can take care of it."_

" _But, Professor, I couldn't—"_

" _Please, Delia, I insist. You helped find it, and since you are so worried about it, taking care of it will be the best solution. Besides, wouldn't it be nice if your child has a playmate?" His words struck a chord in her, but she knew the Professor was right._

" _Alright, if you think that is best." She walked into the lab and grabbed an incubator, gently placing the egg within it, before closing it back up and turning it on. She couldn't believe that she will be taking care of a Pokemon, a new species, no less. But it was up to her for the egg's safety. If she wanted to, she can release the Pokemon back into the wild for it to be free._

" _Why don't you head on home, you seem rather tired today, Delia." Professor Oak noted, "Still no luck?"_

" _No, not yet." Her voice was downtrodden, "But we are going to keep trying until I get pregnant again. And this time, I will take better care of myself, for my baby's sake."_

 _.::._

 _Today is May 22, 1988, the snow has fully receded, and the flowers and trees are back to full bloom once more. Delia loved the spring time, of course, she has quite the green thumb, as Ryan has told her countless times. The egg has yet to hatch; however, the outer layer has begun to shed, which meant that the egg is close to hatching._

 _Ryan, when she had brought home the egg and explained the situation, was thrilled to have something frolicking around the halls, he said to treat it like a child, their first child. That statement has brought joy in Delia's heart, and took care of the egg; washing the grime off of the hard shell, as well as monitoring the temperature of the incubator, and sometimes, when the house is cold, sat beside the fire place with the egg removed from the incubator to enjoy the comforting heat._

 _In fact, today was one of those days. It has been raining nonstop for the past few hours, the house felt freezing to the two occupants of the room. Ryan had then started the fire in the fire place, which began to quickly warm the house up again._

 _Delia, with the egg in her lap, sat with a blanket around her shoulders on a rug in front of the fire. It feels so nice to be warm, and so nice to share said warmth with something alive. She closed her eyes, she felt the egg twitch some, more of the outer layer chipped off, revealing the inner layer. However, this twitch wasn't just any twitch, it was a heavy one._

 _A bright light filled her world, and with her eyes shooting open, she looked down to see the egg shining brightly… It was hatching._

" _Ryan! Hurry, it's hatching!" She yelled, hugging the egg some more, giving it more heat. Ryan, once heard the call, rushed to her side and watched in awe as the egg began to dim down to reveal… a human? A pokemon?_

 _A small boy, the size of an infant sat in Delia's lap, head down, eyes closed. Despite his small size, he looked like a toddler. It looked really… human. That was, until his ears propped up at the sound of Ryan's rustling beside Delia. The tail, which they had now noticed, swished along the ground._

" _Delia, what is that?" Ryan asked, looking at the newborn. Delia shook her head, "No idea, I've never seen anything like this before." She lifted her hand to pet the boy's black hair, causing said boy to look up, and opened his brown eyes._

" _Oh, look at him, Ryan!" Delia cooed, causing the man to sweat drop, "Isn't he adorable?" Ryan smirked, Delia had a thing for cute things, and this was no exception. Whatever this thing was, it had her wrapped around its finger in a heartbeat._

" _He is rather cute." The boy, tilted his head, and opened his mouth to make a tiny noise, "Ah…nmh…" His tail wrapped around himself up to his chest, where the boy grabbed it and hugged it tightly, "Mmh…" Another noise that made Delia's heart melt._

" _Should we call, Professor Oak in?"_

" _Yeah, go do that, will you? I'm going to stay here and play with this cutie!" She then proceeded to coo and talk in a baby tone to the boy, making him instantly smile and make another sound, "Ah!" Ryan was beyond surprised that he could control his speech so well, especially since humans take about a year to learn how to work their vocal cords. But this boy, or pokemon, whatever he was, was talking… well, sort of._

…

" _Hm," Professor Oak chimed, "This is rather interesting, I have never seen this before in person."_

" _In person?" Delia asked, "You mean that this isn't the only instance that has happened?"_

" _Not at all." The professor said, "In fact, I have gone to school with a good friend of mine who studies them. I think she just calls them hybrids; half human, half pokemon." He looked down at the hybrid, who has now learned to crawl._

" _Pokemon tend to be able to walk or fly right after hatching, so his 'ability' of talking and roaming around easily isn't a surprise."_

" _So, what should we do with him?" Ryan asked, "Should we give him to your friend?"_

" _What?" Delia exclaimed, "We are not putting him in as a test subject." She growled, "Why don't we just take care of him?"_

" _Delia, he's different. He'll be made fun of, he won't fit in here."_

" _But—"_

" _Delia, we have to think about what is best for him."_

" _What is best for, Ash."_

" _Great, now you named him." Ryan scoffed, "Why did you name him?"_

" _He deserves to have a name, Ryan. Even if he isn't fully human, he is still part human. He deserves a human life."_

" _But what about what he wants?" Ryan countered, "Have you thought about whether his parents are looking for him right now?"_

" _What if he was abandoned?" Delia argued, "What kind of life would he have—"_

" _Mmmomma?" The noise mashed into a word, which caught Delia's attention, "Momma?"_

" _Delia, don't give into it—"_

" _Ryan, it is too late now, Ash already recognizes Delia as his mother. If we bring him to Professor Rose now, I'm afraid Ash wouldn't survive there." Professor Oak stated, "How bad could it be? Besides, you two have always wanted a child, now's your chance." He then exited the house, and back onto the road again, back to the lab no doubt._

…

 _ **PRESENT TIME**_

To this day, she wonders if she did the right thing for Ash. It is true that Ash has already recognized that she was his mother the minute he had seen her, like any pokemon would. But, would it have been that bad if she had given him to Professor Rose right then?

She shook the ridiculous thought out of her head, "Don't you dare think that way, Delia." She told herself, folding her son's blankets from his bed. Despite him haven't sleeping in that bed in under a year, she still decides to wash them every week, as she washed her own as well. Call her strange, but it gives her something to focus on, while at home alone.

Sometimes, she takes a walk to the town's cemetery, to pay a visit to her late husband. Other times, she helps out at the lab; and her most favorite past time is gardening. Her backyard was—in its own respect—a small imperial garden, full of chrysanthemums in full bloom, as well as a small sakura tree, shadowing over a small pond in the corner.

She smiled as she picked up the pile of Ash's folded bedding; she can remember how much Ash used to love the pond. She had to stop purchasing fish for the pond, since Ash would constantly 'play' with them a little too roughly. Of course, in the hybrid's defense, he was still really young, and still getting to know the human lifestyle. As she began to walk up the stairs, bedding in her arms, she looked at the photographs that hung on the wall, one of which was Ash, another was of Delia and Ryan.

She missed Ryan dearly, and she knew that he would be proud of how Ash turned out. Despite looking different, he acts as if he was human to begin with… well, almost. The thought made her giggle to herself, remembering his rather affectionate behavior: rubbing his head against things, mainly Delia's shoulder.

She walked into Ash's room, and placed the bedding back onto the mattress. She sighed, the bed is now made once again, and she is left with nothing to do again. She then decided to give a look into Ash's closet, the boy has a tendency to leave things in his closet, mainly a basket full of dirty clothes. Of course, he leaves it there because his mother insists he does so, leaving Delia no room to complain.

As she opened it, she found it empty, a shocking discovery in itself. It was also neatly hung on hangers, something that the woman isn't used to seeing. As she looked up above, she found a small box; the box that was given to Ash on his tenth birthday by Professor Rose. She, on impulse, decided to bring it down and sat on Ash's bed, placing the still wrapped box beside her.

She hasn't looked inside it, in fact, she was a little scared to. Although, she wasn't fearing for herself, she feared that whatever is in this box was going to affect Ash in a negative way, and this feeling always blossomed every time she peeked at the box. This time; however, she wasn't going to cower away from it, she is going to open it, for Ash's safety.

She pulled at the old wrapping paper, the sounds of ripping paper filled the room, until she reached a cardboard box, taped at the top. She knew Ash kept something to help open boxes somewhere in his nightstand, reaching in to search for said item, pulling out to hold an old key to the house.

The key was supposed to be discarded, after they had to replace the locks when a pokemon had decided to ram into it. Now the old yet sharp key now aids in another purpose, opening boxes is one of said purposes. She used the key to cut the tape, allowing the lips of the box to spring up, revealing an inside full of packaging peanuts.

She held one in between her thumb and index finger, another memory surfaced. She remembered, when Ash was very young, he loved to play with the styrofoam, pawing at them, hitting them across the room and then giving chase to it. She smiled fondly at the memory, but quickly reminded herself of her task at hand, and dug through the mess of packaging peanuts. Her hands then came into contact of something leathery, almost like a belt.

She pulled it out, and gave one look at it, only to shriek and threw it across the room. She couldn't believe what she saw, what that evil, awful woman has 'gifted' to Ash. She was definetly glad that it was herself that opened it, rather than the hybrid.

It was a shock collar.

…

Fishing has been a skill that Ash was blessed with right after hatching, but after years of a human life, he became a little rusty, "Ash, no! Stand over there!"

"But the fish is over here!"

"I know what is best, Ash Ketchum!" Misty has been attempting to help Ash learn—or rather, relearn—how to fish with his hands. Ash remembers little of the times that he had fished out fish from his mother's pond, as well as his futile attempts at the Professor's aquarium. He figured that fishing should be easily relearned, but he was very wrong.

"Ouch!" Ash yelped, rebounding his hand back after it had come in contact with a sharp object. Rocks slid beneath his feet, the very same rocks that had now scraped his palms. Misty sighed, "Try to be more careful, Ash."

"I thought this would be easy…" Ash muttered, silently cursing the fish as they swam by his feet without a care. How could he have forgotten how to do this?

"If I may," Gary walked up to the shoreline of the river, catching the attention of teacher and student. Gary crossed his arms, "Maybe he is off balance. He needs that tail of his to help balance him out. I'm sure that will help."

"Gary, we are in broad daylight." Ash indicated, "People could see."

"Ash, I have my team on guard around the campsite, so does Brock and Misty, and even yours too. I think we're safe." Gary comforted, "Besides, we are on the outskirts of the forest, majority of people will stay on the path."

Despite still feeling cautious of the situation, he was pulled out of the water by Gary and refused to let him back in, until Ash allowed his tail out of his pants, which meant he was walking around, half naked, and Ash is a blushing mess. He can't look at anyone in the eyes, he felt mortified!

"I don't like this." Ash said sourly, walking back into the water. Misty could help but laugh at Ash's unfortunate situation, "Sorry, Ketchum. It was Professor Rose's advice that we got you to start fishing and hunting. Fishing is the easiest, so that is why we are doing this first."

"Why can't I just use a fishing rod?" He then picked up a stick that had happened to flow down the river, "Or a stick, I can use a stick, right?"

"No."

"But why?" Ash asked, his voice carried the 'why' like a child would, and it made Misty sigh, "It defeats the purpose of fishing by hand."

"I am using my hands, though." Misty rolled her eyes, "Still, no. Put the stick down and get focused."

…

"Delia, you need to relax—"

"How dare she give that to my baby!" Delia ranted, "A shock collar! She gave my son a shock collar!"

"I think you are overreacting a bit." Professor Oak stated, "I mean, what if you need it down the road? Ash may be human raised, but he is still a wild Pokemon inside, you never know what will happen." Delia looked at him with a hurt and angry expression, "You think that he will attack me?" Her voice rose.

Professor Oak shook his head, "No, he won't attack his mother. That I am sure of, but what about his friends? His pokemon? Other people?"

"Do you really think I am going to put _that_ on my baby? If I said that I am going to give him a human life, I am going to give him a human life! He deserves that much." She then calmed down some, "After all the bullying, and how the rest of Pallet just acts like he doesn't exist, I thought you would agree with me."

"Delia, I do agree with you. It shouldn't be given as a gift, that is for sure. But, she knows what's best for Ash, she wouldn't give that to you if she wasn't sure."

Delia imagined Ash walking around with a shock collar around his neck, the way that the probes would dig into his skin, giving unnecessary shocks to the poor boy. That isn't living, she felt that Ash would be living in a nightmare, scared of when the collar would shock him again.

That isn't the quality of life that she wanted Ash to have, and as she walked along the path back home from the lab, she figured that she will just throw it away. She would never use it on her son, she isn't cruel. And now, as she stared at the collar, still laying limply on the floor where she had thrown it to, she wanted to, more than ever. She reached to grab the leather collar, grasping it, and walking back down the stairs to the trash can that resided below the kitchen sink.

Opening the cupboards below the sink, a feeling of fear washed over her. What if Professor Oak is right? What if he does attack someone? The grasp on the collar increased, "Come on, Delia. This is about Ash." But she couldn't throw it away. She then closed the cupboards and sat the shock collar on the table, sitting on a chair with her face in her hands.

Did she raise him well enough to make sure that Ash wouldn't attack anyone? However, one thing is true, he is still part Pokemon, and it is also very true that you cannot take the wild out of a pokemon; it is in their nature. But, is it in Ash's nature?

No, it couldn't be; Ash is the least violent person she has ever met. Sure, he does Pokemon battles, but that is the extent of it. Ash would never physically hurt someone, right? Her internal feud raged within her, still staring at the inanimate object before her, and by then, she had decided to sleep on it. She stuffed the collar into a drawer in the kitchen, and went upstairs to turn in for the night.

…

"Maybe a new teacher is in order." Gary said, sitting on a rock beside the river. Misty and Ash have been at it for hours, and even with Ash's tail moving freely, he just couldn't seem to grasp the fish. Misty yelled in frustration, "No, he doesn't need a new teacher! He just needs to listen to me!"

"I am listening to you!" Ash argued, soaking wet from head to toe, the poor hybrid was not happy about this situation, "Do you really think I am doing this on purpose?"

"You said you have fished by hand before!" Misty countered, bringing her attention back to Ash, who yelled back, "I have, when I was little! I haven't fished like this in years!"

"So? Isn't it like riding a bike? Once you learn how to do it, you can never forget it?" Ash was about to lash back when the thought about what she said. She was right, it should be almost second nature for him. But on the contrary, he made himself human; humans don't fish by hand… do they?

"Misty, let's turn in for the night, I am sure the both of you had a tough day." Brock suggested, breaking the tense atmosphere, "You two can have another go at it tomorrow, okay?" It wasn't a suggestion, and Ash and Misty knew it. The two walked out of the water, Ash dressing himself back into his clothes, having enough of half nakedness. As he did so, his mind wandered on what Misty said.

He knew what she said wasn't meant to be hurtful, but at the same time, it did hurt. He's not human, not Pokemon, and yet, he can't even behave like a hybrid. So, if he isn't any of those things, what is he? He shook the thought out of his head, telling himself that he is overthinking again. He then went to turn in for the night.

No matter how hard he tried, sleep evaded him. He tossed and turned in his sleeping bag, at the same time, trying not to disturb the others who have fallen into deep sleep. The lack of the fire, which has been put out several hours ago, allowed Ash to see the many stars that glowed in the dark sky.

He looked for the many constellations; Ursa Major in the north, with its smaller counterpart just south of it. To the west resided Perseus, along with Andromeda, Pisces and Pegasus. The eastern end of the night sky was blocked out of his vision by the tall scots pine trees. As he stared at the stars, it brought upon a memory of which a few days after he and Gary had met.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Today was the beginning of the first weekend of school. Ash, of course, didn't understand the meaning of 'weekend,' which was kindly explained by his friend Gary Oak, who laid beside him on the hillside, just past the Oak enclosure. But now, the hybrid's attention went to the night sky, which was peppered with small sparkling stars._

" _Look, Gary, stars!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, making Gary giggle, "Yeah, they're really pretty, aren't they?"_

" _Yeah!" Ash replied, and then began to attempt the impossible feat of counting the stars. Gary laughed as Ash had to start over and over as he had lost count. Gary then stopped him, and pointed to a small network of stars, "See that? That is Draco, it's a constellation."_

" _A consta-what?"_

" _A constellation, it's a group of stars that make pictures of things from legends." Gary explained, he then pointed to another one, "And see that one? That is Hydra."_

 _Ash's eyes sparkled in wonder, as he looked to each constellation that his friend pointed out. And as he did, he saw the stars forming the figure it represented. Draco turned into a mighty dragon, as Hydra turned into a snake-like creature. Who knew that stars could be so amazing?_

" _Hey, Gary?"_

" _Yeah, Ash?"_

" _Why don't we make our own consta… constel…" The hybrid struggled to pronounce the word, luckily, the brunette finished for him, "Constellation?"_

" _Yeah, that!" Ash exclaimed, "Can't we make one?"_

" _I don't see why not?" The two then looked to the stars, and played 'connect-the-dots' and made what seemed to be a mess of scribbles in the sky. But to them, it wasn't just a mess, it was a symbol of their friendship and their hope of never growing up._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

The memory brought him to search for the body of stars, and when he found it, just below Draco, it brought tears to his eyes. It's a wonder how such a silly constellation would mean so much to him, but it does. As he stared at it, it made him think about his friendship with Gary.

The hybrid and the brunette became friends because of Ash being bullied for being a hybrid. Which was, by the way, the first up-side to his situation. What he is brought him and Gary together, and as he thought longer, and harder, the more he realized that what he was doing to himself was ridiculous. What's the point of making friends if you can't even be yourself?

So, he then got up from his sleeping bag, and reached into his bag for his rarely used cell phone that he uses only for dire emergencies. He quickly dialed the number that he had memorized like the back of his hand and listened to it ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom. There is a favor that I need to ask of you."


	10. Chapter 10: Titanium

Chapter Ten: Titanium

Ash knew that what he was doing is stupid and dangerous. He shouldn't have left the campsite, despite carrying his team, Pikachu perched on the hybrid's shoulder, something just felt amiss. Almost like something wasn't meant to be there. Ash took a deep breath and ignored it, and kept walking along the path back to Lumiose City.

It was pitch black out, making it difficult for a normal human to see. That is when Ash mentally laughed, he has slight night vision abilities that his Pokémon half blessed him with. Dodging tree roots, rocks and other trip hazards were a breeze, which he wished was the same for his fishing abilities.

What happened to that? He used to do it in his mother's pond in the back yard, she had to stop purchasing new fish, as Ash would keep fishing them out. The memory brought a smile to his face, why couldn't he have been acting like a hybrid from the start? Was it really as bad as he thought? Come to think of it, he realized that humans tend to fear what they don't understand.

Who could blame them? Ash is very different, but shouldn't they at least give him the time of day? But at the same time, should Ash even care at all? They are strangers after all, why worry about them accepting him, when he should be worrying about changing for the better for himself, not for others? Isn't his happiness just as important?

He knew he was selfless to a fault; he would help anyone in need, no matter what their ulterior motive would be. It was a blessing, as well as a curse, Ash could try to be selfish, but no matter how hard he tried, selfishness evades him. Not that it was horrible, but Ash would like to not worry about others so much, just so that he could focus on himself for once.

'Pikapi, chu ka pi?" (Ash, are you ok?)

"Yeah, buddy. I'm fine, just thinking about things."

"Chu pika?" (Like what?)

"What I have done in the past, wondering if I made the right decisions."

"Pika pi pika chu ka Pikapi." (The past is past, Ash.) Pikachu squeaked, leveling its tale to remain perched on his master's shoulder, "Pi ka chu chu ka pikachu pi ka cha." (It doesn't matter anymore.)

"I know it doesn't, buddy. But… I realized what I was doing is just as wrong as what others have done to me."

"Pi ka?" (How so?)

"I'm changing me, because they'll accept humans. But they're still not accepting me, and I think it is because I am changing me." Ash explained, "If I change myself, I won't be happy. They won't be happy either." Ash sighed, "I think it's time for me to stop forcing myself to change for them. I need to accept myself, who I am, and what I am."

"Pika pi pikachu pi pi chu chu ka, Pikapi?" (What about the league, Ash?)

"I know the risks. I know that they could revoke my license, they could catch me and experiment on me, I also know that they could take you all away from me." This made Pikachu's fur stand on end. Take him away from his master? Why would they do such a thing?

"Chu pi?" (But why?)

"Because to them, even though I have some human in me, I am a Pokémon. Pokémon can't… they can't be trainers, it's socially unacceptable." Ash shook his head, "It just comes to show just how different humans and Pokémon really are. I'm surprised that you even wanted to stay my Pokémon… my partner."

"Pikachu cha pi kachu, Pikapi." (You are different, Ash.) Pikachu spoke, "Ka chu, pika cha chu pi pikachu." (Besides, you looked very lonely.) It wasn't a lie, when Ash stepped in front of Pikachu to protect it from the flock of incoming Spearow, the yellow mouse saw the sincerity and loneliness in his voice, posture and his eyes. Pikachu was lonely too, it was also an outcast, just like Ash was.

When Pikachu was part of its little Pikachu clan, his fellow Pikachu saw him as dangerous. Pikachu are very gentle, and definitely not supposed to like battling. But Pikachu would train every day, to make itself stronger. It got to the point that poor Pikachu was abandoned by his clan, leaving him alone in Viridian Forest. After a few days of travelling, and running from trainers, he ran into the Oak enclosure, and hid beneath the lab. He was then found by an old man, who was looking for something that was interfering with his electronics. Of course, Pikachu was hungry, and sapped of electricity, so chewing on wires was a solution for the time being. He was then caught against his will, by none other than Professor Oak.

Now, don't get the mouse wrong, he doesn't hate the Professor. Maybe at the time, but now he was glad the old man had caught him, for if he hadn't, Pikachu wouldn't have met Ash. He wouldn't have been able to traverse the world, battle powerful foes, meet legendary Pokémon, and making their unbreakable bond even stronger than before.

"Well, I still want to thank you." Ash replied, "Out of all my friends, you are the one who stuck by me, through my good and bad days." Pikachu squeaked in happiness as Ash scratched beneath its chin, "Now, let's hurry to Lumiose, so that we can get back to camp as soon as possible. Besides, you don't want to keep Serena waiting."

…

The sun has just begun to rise when Ash and Pikachu arrived at the edge of Lumiose City. The sunlight radiated and reflected off of Prism Tower, giving off lights of many colors. Now that he thought about it, Prism Tower is a prism; an object that transforms simple rays of light to a spectrum of hues, a rainbow. He had to give it to Clemont, he had designed it to be this way.

"Ready to head to Prism Tower to meet Serena and the others?" Ash asked his partner, still on his shoulder. Pikachu gave an eager nod, and the two then made their way down the never sleeping streets and to Centrico Plaza, and through the automatic doors of Prism Tower. And just as he entered the tower doors, he was met with a harsh tackle to the ground by a little blonde girl, "Ashy! You're back!"

"Hey, Bonnie." Ash coughed. Pikachu, who had slipped off of his master's shoulder when Bonnie had tackled him, sat next to his head, ears twitching in confusion. Bonnie was then pulled off of the hybrid by her brother, "Bonnie, I said not to do that."

"But I missed him, big brother!"

"Clemont, it's fine. She just got excited." Ash said, standing up and dusting his jeans off, "Is Serena here yet?"

"Not yet, she called and said she needs to run to the store for supplies." Clemont answered, "While we wait, why don't we go to the waiting room? It's a bit more private there, and I am not expecting any challengers." Ash nodded for Clemont to lead the way.

"So, Ash, what made you call Serena so early this morning?" Bonnie asked, Ash suspected that her brother has yet to tell her. Ash smiled and said, "You'll see when she gets here."

"Is it a good thing?" She asked, which Ash answered, "A very good thing." He then sat down on the couch and removed his cap, allowing his ears to move freely. Once he did, he patted his lap for Bonnie to climb on. Ever since Clemont went to train for his and Ash's gym battle, Ash considered Bonnie as his own little sister.

"Okay, Bon-Bon, what's been going on since I left?"

"Well, nothing much, we got a challenger yesterday. His name was Alain, he had a very strong Charizard that can Mega evolve."

"Really?" Ash asked, more to Clemont than to Bonnie. Clemont nodded, "Yeah, he wiped my team with just his Charizard."

"Wow, must be really strong." Ash muttered, "Man, I should have come sooner! Maybe I could have asked for a battle with him!" Ash exclaimed, "Oh well, I'm sure that if he is collecting the gym badges, I am sure to meet him sometime."

A beeping noise came from Clemont's cell phone, "It's Serena, she says she is on her way now. Do you want me to tell her that you're here now?"

"Sure, why not?" Ash said, and just as he did, his own cell began to ring. Strange, he didn't think he gave anyone his cell number, with the exception of a few people. He dug through his bag to read the caller ID, seeing Gary's name on the screen. He quickly answered the call, "Hey Gary, I see you must be up."

"Ash, where are you?"

"Um… you know…"

"Ash, don't make me repeat myself."

"I'm at… um… I'm at Prism Tower."

"You are in Lumiose City?" Gary yelled, "Why did—how did you—why are you there?"

"I had an errand to run."

"You couldn't wait until the rest of us got up? We could have come with you."

"Okay, the truth is, it is a surprise. I didn't want to spoil it for you guys." Gary then paused for a moment, "A surprise?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm with Clemont and Bonnie, and Serena is coming too. And don't worry, they'll walk me back to you guys. Does that make you feel better?" He heard Gary sigh through the receiver, "Just be careful, okay?"

"I promise, I will be careful and stay out of trouble."

"Alright, call if something happens— "

"I know, Gary. See you later." With that, he hung up.

…

"Sorry, it took me so long to get here." Serena apologized, dropping the bags from her hands. Ash shook his head, "No worries, Serena." His look then turned to one of tenderness, "I can't thank you enough for this, Serena. I know this is last minute, but, I feel that I need to do this."

"Oh, Ash, you know I would do anything for you."

"I know." He brought her into a hug, "But still, thank you."

"It's no problem, Ashy." She wrapped her arms around him in return, making Bonnie exclaim, "Aww! They're so cute together! Too bad you two aren't."

"Bonnie, I told you this already. It isn't up to you."

"I know, but can't you see, Clemont? They're adorable!" Ash laughed, pulling back from their embrace, "I do admit, Bonnie's right." This made Bonnie's expression lighten, "Bonnie, I do love her. Just, not in the way that I had thought."

"And I am the same way," Serena began, "Besides, this made us much closer than we were before!" She then grabbed the bags from the ground, "Alright, Ash, ready to get started?"

"Sure!"

…

Has Ash ever told anyone that he absolutely _hated_ being fitted for clothes? Well, he does, and as he stands there with his arms outstretched, his mouth holding onto Serena's pink sewing needle cushion, clad in red fabric. Currently, Serena is trying to get Ash's correct measurements to ensure a good fit for the jacket.

"Ash, you need to hold still, or else I could poke you." Serena ordered, sewing the arm of the jacket to the body. Ash whimpered, "I've been standing all day…" Somehow, Serena managed to understand what Ash said, for it was muffled and slurred by the soft object in his mouth.

"I understand, Ash. But you're the one who came to me. I can't do anything about it until I have the jacket parts sewn together, otherwise it wouldn't fit properly." Once she finished sewing the arm to the jacket, she tied then cut the string, then placed the needle on the cushion, which still resided in the hybrid's mouth.

"Alright, once I sew on the other arm, I can get the jacket off and you can sit down, okay? Just a bit longer, Ash." She giggled as she saw Ash instantly relax, but refrained from dropping his arms, or else the temporary stitching would come undone and they would have to start all over.

"Hey you two." Clemont called, catching the attention of the hybrid and Serena, "Hey, Clemont!" Serena called, "I'm almost done with the jacket, just one more arm, then I can do final stitching to keep it together."

"That's good. By the way, I am about to run to the market to get things for lunch. Any requests?"

"Um… How about something that we can share? It is cheaper that way." Serena suggested, lining up the other arm to the jacket and began to pin it together. Clemont nodded, "That's a great idea, Serena."

The two heard mumbling from Ash, and thankfully, Serena removed the cushion to allow the boy to talk, "How about something simple, like sandwiches?"

"I think I know where this is going." Serena chuckled, and saw the child-like look in the hybrid's eyes, "Can we?"

"BLTs it is." Clemont laughed, "Alright, I will be back in a few minutes."

…

With the jacket now fully sewn together, and jeans now tailored for his tail, Ash stands in front of Serena to allow her to see her handiwork. The red jacket, which is very similar to that of the jacket that he had worn when he had first started his journey, fit his body nicely.

"I've got to hand it to your mom, she really makes easy-to-read patterns. And her suggestion of red is perfect! It suits you."

"Thanks, Serena. My mom insists on making my clothes, she says it keeps her busy."

"So, does she have a job?" Serena asked, "I mean, what does she do when you are traveling?" Ash's smile dimmed down a bit, which caused Serena some concern, "Ash, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Serena." Ash began, "My mom did have a job, until she found me. She became a stay-at-home mom, while my dad was the one bringing in the money."

"I see; what did your father do?"

"He was a painter, as well as a pianist. Sometimes, he would travel with a small symphony all across Kanto to perform." Ash smiled at the memory, "He was very talented."

"Is he still around?" Serena then regretted asking, as Ash became silent, "Did he… leave?"

"N-No, he didn't leave." Ash stuttered, "He got really sick, he died when I was still pretty young."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, I'm passed that. My mom and I managed."

"How does she get the money to… support the two you?"

"Well, she gardens, so vegetables aren't a problem. My mom sometimes helps out at Professor Oak's lab, and he pays her for her work, even though she insists she he shouldn't.

"She has always wanted a kid. She has told me that she has tried to get pregnant a few times, and had a miscarriage. Ever since her miscarriage she couldn't get pregnant, and her doctor says that it happens, and that sometimes the eggs can turn out to be 'duds,' or…" He coughed, his cheeks red in embarrassment, "Y-You know…"

"It's okay, I understand. Continue." Serena spoke, allowing Ash to speak further, "Anyway, one day, my mom found me just outside of the Oak laboratory enclosure when a Mareep jumped the fence. I was still an egg, she said that she has never seen an egg like mine. When Professor Oak gave the okay for my mom to keep me, she took me home. I hatched not long after, and she raised me like a human child ever since."

"So, what does that have to do with her not having a job?"

"She wanted to raise me, she wanted to be a mother. And I gave her the chance to be one for me, same goes for my dad. My mom, ever since my dad died, she has been so independent, she dislikes to rely on someone else for help. Sometimes, I help her without her knowing."

"How?" Serena asked, making Ash smile once more, "Doing small things, like doing groceries, weeding, I sometimes do my laundry when she isn't looking."

"I see, you're afraid that she is going to overwork herself."

"Yeah, she works so hard for me, and wants nothing in return. The least I could do is lend a hand." From his right, he heard a loud yawn come from Pikachu, who has been taking a nap on one of the lounge chairs.

"Hey buddy, I see you're finally awake." Ash spoke to his electric mouse, who squeaked in acknowledgement. Ash then turned back to Serena, "What time is it by the way? I promised Gary that I would be back just before supper time."

' _The last thing I need is to have a worried friend go nuts.'_ Ash thought, as Serena replies, "Almost 11:30, Clemont should be getting back soon. The market isn't that far off from here."

…

It was just after 12:45, and lunch has just been eaten and cleaned up when another phone call rang from Ash's cell. He dug through his pocket and saw it was Gary… again.

"Gary?" Serena asked, which Ash confirmed with a tired nod, "I'm going to answer it. I will be back in a minute." He then walked out of the waiting room and into the lobby; which, luckily for him, was vacant. He then answered the call, "Gary? What is it?"

"Ash, why aren't you back yet?"

"Gary, I am fine, I am still with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie."

"I know that, but why aren't you back yet?"

"Things just took longer than expected." Ash answered, "I won't be much longer."

"If you're not back by 3, I swear to almighty Arceus—"

"Okay, Gary, I understand. I will be back soon, okay?" His tail twitched in annoyance, he just wished that Gary would trust him a bit more. Why is it so different now? Gary used to allow him to run after Team Rocket, even when they're armed.

"Just remember to watch your back, you never know who is watching." Gary muttered, "Please, be careful. I… I can't lose you too."

It was just then that Ash remembered his situation; he was being hunted down, by a crazed lunatic from the past, just because he is a hybrid. Anxiety rushed through his body; what was he thinking? He went silent, the world around him muted, when he thought he was doing something good for himself, he made himself more vulnerable, more noticeable.

What was he going to do now? With his old clothes transferred over to his mother to be tailored similar to what he is wearing now, Ash had nothing to hide in. Ash can no longer hide. _He can't hide._

"Ash?" A voice yelled through the receiver, Gary's voice, "Ash, calm down, what's wrong?"

"I… I…"

"Did he find you?" Worry filled the brunette's voice. The hybrid's voice shook, "I think… I made the worst mistake in my life…"

"What do you mean?"

"I… I'm so stupid!"

"Ash, what's going on?" The memory of that nightmare flooded his brain, the knife, the gun, the crazed look in Lysander's eyes. It was all coming back, anxiety turned to terror, Ash dropped his phone, forcing it to hang up on the unsuspecting brunette.

"Oh my god… Oh god… What have I done?" He leaned against the wall, and sunk to the floor. How was he going to hide from Lysander now?

"Ash, is everything okay out there?" A voice called, but Ash didn't care, he couldn't hear anyway. He was stuck in this reality of terror, knowing that it would be easier now for Lysander to spot him.

"Ash?"

"Ash, are you okay?"

"Ash, answer me!"

"Ash, what's wrong?"

And just then, his vision went black.

…

" _Ash?"_

' _No, please, I don't want to wake up…'_

" _Ash, listen to me."_

' _Olympia?'_

" _You have no need to fear, Ash. The gym leaders all over Kalos are aware of the situation, we and your friends will protect you."_

' _Why? Why protect me?'_

" _You are too important, Ash." Ash opened his eyes to indeed find Olympia. However, reality has been shifted. Or, has it even shifted at all?_

" _This is your psyche, you're currently unconscious. This is why I can contact you this way."_

' _What happened?'_

" _You had a panic attack, and you collapsed from the stress." Olympia explained, her cape flapped through the air, as if there was an imaginary breeze that blew through. Olympia smiled, "You know, your psyche is also called the dreamscape, you can make this area turn into anywhere you wish to go."_

' _Like a dream?'_

" _Exactly, young hybrid. Why don't you try it out?" Ash then focused his mind on a location, a very important location. The dreamscape began to shift and transform, trees sprouted from the ground, as grass began to spread across the floor. The sky was then peppered in stars, a full moon sat peacefully above them. And finally, a large lake appeared beside them, Olympia instantly recognized the spot, "I see, this is lake side by the Indigo League. Is this place important to you, young hybrid?"_

' _This is where Gary and I talked things out, and became friends again.'_

" _Well, to Gary, you were always his friend. Was he always yours too?"_

' _Of course, Gary has always been important to me.' Just then, an image of Gary flashed through his thoughts, thus materializing within the dreamscape. The brunette stood at the lake side, looking out at the surface of the water and to the hills and mountains that border the lake. Ash stared at him for a few moments until Olympia spoke up, "You must love him a lot."_

 _Ash turned beet red, and no longer relied on thought to speak, "W-What do you mean? I-I just admire him, and-and I—" Ash then felt something warm and comforting run through his being, it felt like he was in control, like he has all the power in the world. Where did this come from?_

 _Olympia gave Ash a firm smile, and began to fade from Ash's dreamscape, "Ash, let yourself be happy. Don't let fear hold you back, for if you do, you will regret it."_

' _What do you mean?'_

" _You have to be strong, like titanium. Your friends need your strength, and so does your family, as well as the world. We believe in you, Ash."_

…

"I put him on the couch in the waiting room." Clemont informed, "I got his cell, I'm going to call Gary." Serena, who has been in a small state of shock, nodded, "Okay, I will go and watch over him."

"Can I come too?" Bonnie asked, pulling on Serena's sleeve, "Of course, I'm sure you'd make Ash feel more relaxed." When Clemont left to the office room, Serena and Bonnie left to the waiting room. When the doors opened, they saw something that shouldn't have been there… or rather, _someone._

"Um… Gary? What are you doing here?" Serena asked in confusion, didn't Clemont just go to call him? Gary couldn't have made it here so quickly, could he?

"What are you talking about?"

"Clemont left to call you on your cell, how did you get here so fast?"

"Serena, what are you going on about? I'm not, Gary!"

"S-Serena?" Bonnie stuttered, "Where's Ash?" Come to think of it, the couch was rather unoccupied, "W-Where's Ash, Gary?"

"How many times do I need to tell you? I'm not, Gary!"

"Um, did you hit your head or something, Gary?" Bonnie asked, "Because you certainly look like, Gary."

"W-What?" The brunette looked to his hands, "W-Where's a mirror?" He then ran to the restroom and there he saw it, "Oh my god… what—how—why—." Spikey brunette hair, green eyes, he has also grown a head taller. What was going on here? He brought a shaky hand to his face, feeling the smooth skin, confusion wrought through his being.

"Are you okay in there, Gary?" He quickly ran out and accidentally bumped into Clemont, "Oh, hello, Gary. I didn't expect you to get here so quickly—."

"We're here, where's Ash?" Gary ran into the lobby, just as the lookalike ran out of the restroom, "What in the mighty world of Arceus is going on here?"

"Gary, I know this looks bad, but please believe me!"

"Who are you? Why do you look like Gary?" Misty growled, reaching for a pokéball from her belt, "Wait, it's me!"

"Who?"

"It's me, Ash!" The room went silent, but Brock wasn't buying it, "Look, we don't want to hurt you—."

"Please, you've got to believe me! I'm Ash, I don't know what's going on, all I want is to go back to normal, please believe me!" Pikachu, who had now just joined the group in the lobby looked on with interest, and gave a sniff to the Gary-lookalike, and shouting, "Pikapi!"

"Pikachu, what are you doing?"

"Pikapi!" The yellow mouse then rubbed his red cheek against the lookalike's, making him chuckle, "Hey buddy, I know this is must be confusing."

"Pi pikachu ka, Pikapi." (No worries here, Ash.) At this display of affection, Gary instantly recognized the behavior of the lookalike, "Ash, is that really you?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm just as confused as the rest of you… I don't know what happened." His smile weakened, "I woke up to Serena and Bonnie thinking I was you, and when I went to go check it out, I totally freaked out." Ash replied, "Not that being you is a bad thing, Gary, but— "

"I understand, you want to change back." Gary interrupted, "But first, we need to figure out how you did it, in order to make you change back."

"So, what exactly happened?" Brock asked, "Maybe if we retrace your steps, we might be able to solve this."

"To be honest, I don't really remember." Ash began, "All I remember was getting a call from Gary, everything after that goes fuzzy…" Green eyes looked to the ground, but quickly flashed in realization, "I… Wait, I think I had a conversation with Olympia. We were in my dreamscape, I-I remember seeing you, Gary."

"You mean, you were dreaming… about me?" Ash's—or rather Ash-Gary's face went deep red, "W-What, n-no, not like that! I-I was told by Olympia that I can change my dreamscape to wherever I want to go, and the placed reminded me of you, and you just magically popped up there too."

"I got it!" Clemont shouted, "I think, when you thought of Gary, your body must have transformed."

"I get it! Ash, you learned your first attack, transform!" Gary exclaimed excitedly, "This is so awesome!"

"So, judging by what we have just heard, imagine your normal self, you should transform back." Brock advised, "Just try not to push yourself too hard, okay?"

"Alright, Brock." Ash-Gary then took a deep breath in, closing his eyes in concentration. He released his breath, and the others saw what seemed to resemble a blur. It hurt their eyes to continue watching, so they looked elsewhere until the blur disappeared, revealing the hybrid, back to his normal self.

"You look normal now," Misty spoke, "Do you feel normal?"

"Sort of… I kind of feel like I have so much energy, or power." He coughed, releasing a red ember in its wake. Ash's now brown eyes stared at the ember in shock as if glided down to the ground and dissipating. Ash looked back at the others, who show the same level of shock, "W-Was that— "

"Ember? What the hell is going on here?" Misty exclaimed, "At first you say you have no attacks, now you have two?"

"Ember and transform. Although, when you transform, ember will be pretty much useless, since you will be gaining the traits of the Pokémon you transform into." Brock informed, rubbing his chin in thought, and was about to say more when Gary spoke up, "Ash, what happened to your clothes?"

"Oh… Well, surprise?" Ash said embarrassingly, giving an awkward smile, "I wanted to do something that will make it easier on all of us. I… I decided that I am—ahem—was ready to stop hiding." He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I thought I was ready, but it hit me that I wouldn't be able to hide from Lysander or Team Flare."

"I see. Then why don't you just get back into your old clothes, and then we can get going." Gary stated, but Ash gave a halfhearted chuckle, "About that, I kind of sent them to my mom, I won't get them back until probably next week. She is tailoring them for, you know, my tail."

Gary then stared at the tail that now waves freely in the air. This was the surprise that Ash was talking about earlier? Gary smiled, "I think you are doing the right thing, and you learning transform couldn't have come at a better time!"

"Why is that, Gary?" Serena asked, taking a sip from a water bottle that she grabbed a while back from the waiting room.

"Simply put, if Ash feels threatened, or needs to hide for whatever reason, he can use transform and hide _literally_ in plain sight. No one would know that it is him."

"Wait a moment." Misty interrupted, "I thought that Pokémon could only transform into what they see. Why can Ash transform without seeing them?"

"Well, hybrids are half human, which makes them much smarter than Pokémon—no offense, Pikachu—so all Ash has to do is imagine them in his head, that is enough for his brain to react to it." Brock explained, "I'm sure that Professor Rose could go into more detail."

"Professor Rose?" Serena asked, "Who is that?"

"She is a professor who specializes in hybrids and their importance in the world." Ash explained, and Gary continued, "She has a whole lab full of them."

"Wait, really? There is more than just Ash?" Bonnie asked, Ash nodded, "A lot more. Professor Rose says that hybrids are actually more common than we think."

"Well, unless you are in Ash's case." Gary added, "She said that it is incredibly rare for hybrids to be hatched from an egg."

"So," Ash began, "Should we start heading out? We were supposed to fish today."

"Fish?" Clemont asked, "What for?"

"Professor Rose advised for Ash to start fishing by hand." Misty explained, "He was having a really tough time yesterday— "

"Hey, I said I was rusty! Try fishing by hand after a few years." Ash huffed, crossing his arms and a flick of his tail, "You have to remember, I have been trying to be human for a long time."

"I know, I know. But I think that we should try again tomorrow." Misty suggested, "I mean, from the phone call Gary got from Clemont, we heard that you passed out."

"Yeah, about that," Gary began, "What was wrong? Why did you freak out like that?"

"Like I said earlier, I got scared. I thought that I made myself more vulnerable."

"Well, now we have no need to worry about that." Misty smiled, "I guess when you passed out, your brain must have unlocked something…"

"Wait, I did feel something when I was in my dreamscape." Ash informed, "I think Olympia unlocked it for me."

"Is that even possible?"

"Well, I don't see how it wouldn't. I mean, she was in my brain."

"So, do you think that maybe she 'unlocked' your fishing ability? Because that could explain why no matter how hard you try, it always ends in failure."

"Failure is a harsh way of putting it, but it could be." Brock muttered, before reaching and patting Ash on the shoulder, "Well, I'm glad that you chose something for yourself. You made a decision that is very difficult and scary for you. I am proud of you, Ash."

Proud; that was a word that he has heard a few times, mainly from his mother and Professor Oak. He has heard it from Brock a few times, but it still made it special for Ash. Brock has been a father figure to Ash ever since the two met; Brock would care for him, help him back up if he was down, and push him in the right direction. Still, Brock was _proud_ of him, and it made Ash struggle from forming tears in his eyes, "Thanks, Brock. It means a lot to hear that from you."

"I know, but I have always been proud of you. I'm sure Misty, Gary and the others are too."

"Brock's right, Ash." Gary added, "Despite feeling scared of what the outcome might be, you still went for it. Despite what you say about yourself, you are incredibly brave, Ash."

"Gary is telling the truth." Serena hugged Ash from behind, "You are the bravest person I know." Misty, Clemont and Bonnie nodded in agreement, smiling fondly as the hybrid couldn't contain it anymore, "I-I'm sorry. I'm just—" He rubbed his eyes, removing the tears that collected in his eyes.

"It's okay, Ash. You have been so willing to help us when we are down, the least we can do is to do the same."

…

"Do you really have to go, Ash?" Bonnie whined, grabbing hold of Ash's arm. Ash chuckled, "Yes, but I will be back soon, okay? I will be sure to call every time I get to a Pokémon center, okay?"

"Okay!" Fortunately, that was enough to make Bonnie happy and released her hold on the hybrid's arm.

"You four be safe, and try to stay out of trouble." Clemont said, Ash nodded in acknowledgement, "Of course, but you know me."

"Can't make that promise, I know." Clemont smiled, "But still, you are always welcome back here if you need anywhere to hide at."

"Thanks, Clemont."

Serena gave Ash a hug, "I'm going to miss you."

"I know, I'm going to miss you too." Ash responded, hugging the girl back, "I promise, if you tell me where each of your performances are at, I will be sure to be there and cheer you on!"

"Thanks, Ash." After giving their farewells, our heroes left Prism Tower and back into the forest for which they had come from, "So, Anistar City is next right?"

"Yup, I am going to need to train as much as I can!" Ash smiled, allowing his tail to swerve happily, "I can hardly wait!"


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares

Chapter Eleven: Nightmares

Gary knew that Ash has some very odd abilities, some of which should be absolutely impossible. Know the saying that it is so silent that you can hear a pin drop? Well, Ash actually could; since the hybrid has, well, Pokémon ears, his hearing is very sharp. Ash could also adjust his eyes for night vision, as well as honing in on objects with just his eyes. His pupils would go from a human round-shaped, to that of a sub-circular pupil usually found in felines.

But the strangest ability that Ash has, is that he can predict the future. Okay, not in the same way as Olympia, who can _see_ the future as well as the past. Ash can't necessarily see the future, but rather _predict_ it. He usually undergoes this in his sleep, usually in the form of nightmares.

It is this ability that causes Gary his concern. About fifty percent of the hybrid's nightmares end up being a 'vision' of sorts, and when they happen to occur in the waking world, it is terrifying. When the two were just about to turn seven, Ash had a nightmare about being trapped beneath something… something heavy. Ash could remember how he struggled for breath, how the hybrid screamed for help that never came.

Two days later, Gary, Ash, and Professor Oak's Arcanine took a stroll through a forest just on the outskirts of Pallet Town. Just as they were about to turn back—due to the possibility of an incoming storm, as well as the spike in speed in the wind—a strong gust of wind blew down a large, yet nearly dead tree down. Gary and Arcanine managed to escape, but the hybrid was pinned beneath the tree.

Gary remembered how Ash screamed in pain, calling for Gary's help. He could remember how the sky turned dark, and the rain began to pour, turning the once dry dirt to mud, causing the tree—and in turn, Ash, to sink into the earth. It was at this point that Ash struggled to breathe, Gary could vividly remember Ash gasping for air.

Gary got Arcanine to run to the lab to get help, while he stayed with Ash, attempting to stop Ash from struggling, realizing that the hybrid's wiggling caused the tree to sink further. It wasn't long before Professor Oak and his lab aides came running and got the tree off with the help of Tauros, Machamp, and several grass-type Pokémon.

That was the most terrifying incident. The other situations were nowhere near as terrifying as that. Every time Ash gets a nightmare, Gary could only worry that it could manifest itself in the waking world. Especially now, as he, Ash, Brock and Misty sat in the Pokémon Center cafeteria in a town not far from Mt. Molteau, and Ash is a complete wreck.

For the past week since they left Lumiose City, Ash has fallen victim to nightmares. Sleep has evaded the hybrid, making the poor raven-haired boy completely bedridden. They had attempted to leave town yesterday, but the hybrid was keen that he had saw Lysander on the opposite side of the street, causing alarm.

When Brock confirmed that no one was there, and that Ash has been having hallucinations, they had put Ash back into bed. Unfortunately, he was met with another nightmare, and was unable to fall back to sleep. Now, as they sit at their table, with their plates of food served by Nurse Joy, Ash barely touched it. That was red flag number two, after hallucinations. His tail hung limp off the chair, unable to do its normal swinging motions, let alone twitch. His ears, which normally stand upright, laid flat against his head, unable to move either. Ever since day five, he hasn't eaten much. On day six, he refused dinner. Today, marking day seven, he has yet to eat a nibble of breakfast.

"Ash, you need to try and eat." Brock said, taking a bite of scrambled eggs from his plate. Ash gave a grunt, the poor boy had no energy to speak either. He could hardly lift his hand up to grab the fork, and Brock expects him to eat? Gary spoke up, "Brock, maybe what he needs is something softer."

"What's softer than eggs? Eggs should be fine."

"True, but he has no energy. I don't think he could even chew." Gary looked over at Ash, the hybrid's eyes moving every which way, he must be hallucinating again. Gary gave a small poke to the hybrid's shoulder, "Ash, you okay?"

A slow nod was his answer, before the hybrid yawned. Gary grabbed Ash's fork, stabbing a small piece of egg and lifted the food to Ash's lips, "I know you don't like being babied, but I think you don't have a choice." Gary began, "Try eating this for now, okay?"

Ash gave a slow shaking of his head, giving a slurred and extended, "No." Gary, not wanting to start an argument with a tired hybrid, put the fork on the plate, then decided to look back at Brock, "Hey, is there a pharmacy nearby?"

"I believe so." Brock stated, "Should I go and get some medication?"

"Well, medication is tricky for Ash." Gary informed, "Humans can't have Pokémon medicine, and Pokémon cannot have human medicine. But they both can have medicines that are completely natural, such as herbs, roots, fruit and even berry mixtures."

"Not sure if the pharmacy carries any of those things."

"Well, we are at a Pokémon Center, maybe Nurse Joy has some." Misty brought up, "I mean, if humans have allergies, Pokémon can too, right? Maybe she uses the natural stuff when she has a patient with an allergy."

"Well, the Nurse Joy that I worked with in Pewter, didn't have any natural medications." Brock informed, "But that's because she usually has cases that require a higher dosage than the natural medicines have."

"So tired…" Their conversation was cut short by the slurred phrase, coming from Ash, who now was swaying side to side, fighting to stay upright. Gary, food forgotten, immediately went to his aid, "Let's get you back to bed."

"I need to train…" Another slurred response, "Need to… get ready… for… battle with Olympia…"

"You can't in this condition, you need rest." Gary reasoned, "How can you focus without sleep?"

"Too many… bad dreams… bad, bad dreams…"

"I know, Ash. But I am going to send Brock and Misty out to find some valerian. Do you know what that is?" Ash shook his head, Gary answered, "It's a plant root, it is a natural herb, it helps people with insomnia."

"Valerian? I've never heard of it. Have you, Brock?" Misty asked her boyfriend, who sat in thought, "I know what it is, and I have used it before, when I was in school. I think I have seen it in pharmacies before."

"Can you go and check? Check with Nurse Joy first, of course, but look at every pharmacy around town. If you can't find one, we may have to risk giving Ash human medication." Gary said, standing up, "Now, let's get you back into bed, and they will get you some medicine, okay?"

…

"It's… too hot…"

"Ash, we are right next to an active volcano. I can't change the temperature, you know." Gary deadpanned, typing away on his computer. Currently, he is emailing Professor Rose, hoping to get answers and even perhaps a solution to their current issue.

 **Professor,**

 **Ash has been having nightmares for the past week, thus has had little to no sleep. He has lost all appetite, he refused dinner last night, and breakfast this morning. Do you know of anything that could help resolve these nightmares?**

 **-Gary Oak**

 **Mr. Oak,**

 **It is not unheard of for hybrids to have nightmares; they are part human, after all. The first priority is to attempt to put food into his system. He won't be able to sleep properly without it. Try feeding him something that takes more energy to consume than it is really worth, like pecha berries.**

 **Now, for the nightmares, there isn't much that anyone can do about that. All I can suggest is to ease his fears. What exactly are his nightmares about? Are they of any concern to 's health? Have you tried comforting him like before?**

 **-Professor L. Rose**

Could he really tell her the situation that they're in? Even though he and Ash have already let Clemont, Bonnie and Serena in on the situation, would it be risky to let her know too? However, if he wanted to help Ash, he needs to let her know.

 **Professor,**

 **Ash doesn't tell me much about them. Not only that, but he has a difficult time trying to remember the entire nightmare. But, what I am about to tell you must stay classified, Ash's life is at risk, we can't afford this information to move around. Ash is actually from one thousand years ago, during the time when Kanto was still under the Unovan rule. Ash was still an egg at the time.**

 **According to our source, Ash's father was human, his mother was a Pokémon. Their relationship was found out, and the whole town tried to capture them and turn them in to the King. They managed to escape into the forest, and they met Celebi, who allowed them through the time ripple. Unfortunately, the egg was separated from the parents, and the leader of the royal guard managed to get through the ripple as well. Delia—the mother that you met—found the egg, and you know the rest.**

 **Ash has been having nightmares about the leader of the royal guard. The man's name is Lysander—well, as far as Ash is concerned. He is out to capture Ash and kill him. And that is what the nightmares are about. Similar to the nightmare he had when you stayed with us that night.**

 **Comforting him isn't working anymore. We need a different solution.**

 **-Gary Oak**

 **Mr. Oak,**

 **I now see the importance of the situation, thank you for informing me of this matter. Mr. Oak, make sure to stay by his side at all times. It is imperative that Mr. Ketchum gets well quickly. Now that I have that out of the way, I can try and walk you through some ways to hopefully get Ash some peaceful rest.**

 **So, you have already tried comforting, and it has not been working. Try giving him some pecha berries, if you have any. Pecha berries have natural sugars which gives Ash some energy, but it also has some other carbohydrates, which will cause the short amounts of energy drawn from the berry to help aid digestion. Without that energy, it will cause Ash to feel drowsier.**

 **Let me know if you encounter any more issues.**

 **-Professor L. Rose**

Gary immediately jumped to his bag—thank Arceus for his over-compulsive 'you-can-never-be-too-prepared' nature. In a small plastic bag, held the small pink berries, he easily opened the bag and pulled one of the berries out.

"Ash, you still awake?" Gary asked, getting a grunt as his response, which was good enough for him. Walking over to the bed, where Ash resided, pushed the berry to Ash's lips, "Eat this."

"Not hungry…" He slurred, "Not… hungry."

"Ash, if you eat this, this will help you sleep." Gary said, making the hybrid look up at Gary's face, giving a look of hopefulness, "R-Really?"

"I'm hoping so." Gary assured, "It takes more energy to eat it than it provides. You should fall asleep soon after eating it. But you need to eat it, okay?"

"What about… the ve…ver—valer…"

"The valerian root? Misty and Brock are still looking, they haven't come back yet." Gary informed, pushing the pecha berry closer, "Eat it."

Ash obeyed begrudgingly, slowly chewing the berry, and soon swallowed. Gary, now content that he finally got food into Ash's system, sat back down at the desk and emailed Professor Rose once more.

 **Professor,**

 **It took a little bit, but I had finally managed to get him to eat the pecha berry, thank you for the suggestion. I'm keeping an eye on him to keep track of any changes. I'll be sure to inform you, whichever way it goes.**

 **By the way, is valerian root safe for hybrids? I figured that since it is a natural herb normally used to aide insomnia, it should be safe for Ash. I have Misty and Brock searching for it now.**

 **-Gary Oak**

 **Mr. Oak,**

 **That's good that you managed to get him to eat, that's good news. And do be sure that you let me know if anything changes. Valerian root should be fine for Ash, I use it sometimes when the hybrids get too rowdy. Just be sure that it is the natural stuff, preferably, the essances. It's effects come quicker and last longer than the pills or oils. For this situation, a lavender-valerian root essence will also calm his nightmares, since lavender is known for aiding dreams.**

 **Pills are a bit tricky to work with, since some are meant for muscle pain, so they have some barbiturates mixed into it. If you have no other choice, look for the pills that is just valerian root or valerian root mixed with very little barbiturates. If it has too much, it could cause Mr. Ketchum to go through an overdose situation.**

 **Be careful.**

 **-Professor L. Rose**

Ash has yet to fall asleep, which meant that the pecha berry didn't work. Gary sighed, watching Ash lay there, his eyes opened as if they are unable to close. Gary checked his phone, still no response from Misty nor Brock, what is taking them so long?

"A-Are they here… yet?" Ash struggled through his exhaustion, giving a quiet groan. Gary sighed, shaking his head, "No, not yet, Ashy-boy."

…

A man with blue hair stared through a pair of binoculars, "Looks like the Twerp is down."

A woman with red hair had another pair of binoculars, staring through the window as well, "Is that a tail that the twerp is sporting?"

"Yeah, didn't ya here? Da Twerp is half Pokémon!" A Meowth spoke, his tail swished around proudly as one of his paws began to polish the amulet on his head. Jessie put down the binoculars, "Does that mean that the twerp has attacks too?"

"I think I saw him use transform once." James spoke, "He was practicing it a couple days ago, it was pretty lousy."

"Just imagine," Meowth said, "If we give the Twerp to the boss, not only would we have da Pikachu trainer, we also have a potential powerful member!"

"Meowth has a point, Jessie." James stated, "Just imagine what kind of rewards we would get from the Twerp!"

"Then it's settled." Jessie said, giving an evil smirk, "When the nerd leaves, we will make our move."

…

Gary's phone began to vibrate on the desk, where Gary shot up into a sitting position. He mentally cursed, he fell asleep at the desk. He picked up his phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Gary, sorry we took so long. Misty and I found it, we are on our way back up."

"Great! I will keep the door unlocked then." With that, the brunette hung up and got up to unlock the door. He thought he heard something tap on the window, and he shot around, to see nothing there, "Nothing's there, Gary, it's just your imagination."

Once walking back to Ash's bedside, he spoke in a soft voice, "You still awake?"

"Not like I could—" He was interrupted by a loud yawn, "Sleep anyways…"

"Well, Misty and brock found the valerian root, they should be up here soon." Gary muttered before walking back to his computer, giving Professor Rose an update.

 **Professor,**

 **The pecha berry didn't work as planned, but it at least got food into his system. Brock and Misty will be back in a few minutes with the valerian root. I will be sure to check the barbitruite amount before giving it to him. Thank you for all the help.**

 **-Gary Oak**

 **Mr. Oak,**

 **Sorry that you are having to resort to the original plan. But it is a good thing that he at least ate something. If you give him pills, be sure to watch over him for the next couple of hours for any side effects. Be careful, Mr. Oak.**

 **-Professor L. Rose**

Gary closed his laptop, and went to sit on Ash's bedside, waiting for Misty and Brock's arrival. Although, he was too worried to even focus on that. What if these aren't nightmares at all? What if they're just like the ones when they were little? What were they anyway? Visions? Premonitions? Ash was too nervous to have that checked out, so nobody understood what these things were.

Ash nearly died because of the 'nightmares,' and that scares Gary. But he knows that he has to stay strong for Ash, be his rock during this time, because Ash just doesn't have the courage to do it this time. Gary swallowed his fear, and took a deep breath, "Relax, Gary. We'll be seeing Olympia soon, maybe she can help."

The door opened, and the sound of a plastic bag caught Gary's attention from his friend, getting off the bed to meet Misty and Brock at the door, "Here," Misty pushed the bag towards Gary, "It took us a long time to find the stuff."

"Where did you find it at? Presumably, not from Nurse Joy."

"We found it at a pharmacy on the other side of town, it was kind of run down though." Brock informed, making Gary tense. The information that Professor Rose gave him would be put to good use now. He dug into the bag and pulled out a pill bottle, labeled 'Valerian Root.'

He turned the bottle in his hands, looking for the ingredient list that most pill bottles have. Once finding it, he was glad to know that there wasn't any sign of barbituates anywhere on the list. Misty quirked an eyebrow at Gary's movements, "What are you looking for?"

"Checking to see if it has any barbituates." Gary responded, "Barbituates are meant for muscle and joint pain. If it had too much, it could make Ash very sick."

"Oh, that explains it." Misty said, before her face turned into one of worry, "How's Ash doing?"

"Exhausted, but I managed to get him to eat a pecha berry."

"Why not an oran berry?"

"Too sweet, the sugars in the oran berry would prevent Ash from sleeping. I needed to feed him something that takes more energy to eat it, than it gives. It should have put him to sleep, but it didn't work that way." The brunette opened the pill bottle, digging his fingers into it and pulling out a single brownish capsule, bringing it to Ash's face, "Ash, Misty and Brock are here now. They brought the medicine."

"You're positive… that this will work?" Ash slurred once more, his eyes seemed dull, almost lifeless. Gary nodded, "Professor Rose even said that it should work." He grabbed the glass of water that he had already set up at the nightstand, having Brock sit the hybrid up, to make taking the medicine easier.

"Here's the water, and there's the pill. I want you to take it. You should fall asleep in about twenty to thirty minutes after you take it. I promise."

…

"Looks like the Twerp has taken some medicine." James informed, "I'm guessing that the Twerp is sick."

"This is perfect! Now we just need the nerd, the Twerpette and the doctor guy to leave the room, and we can grab the Twerp." Jessie exclaimed quietly, trying to sound excited without giving away their position. Meowth cackled, "Get ready, I have a feeling our opportunity is approaching us."

…

It didn't take long for the medicine to kick in, Ash was completely unconscious, unaware of the fact that Gary is still sitting on the bedside. Gary sighed in relief, knowing that Ash would wake up from his much-needed sleep and feel better soon, made him feel better about the situation.

But he still felt uneasy, what if those nightmares are warning signals? Gary groaned in frustration, the brunette usually isn't a worry-wart, and it made him sigh. Maybe just a walk would do him some good.

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" Brock asked, Misty standing beside him, both sporting a soft, concerned look. Gary slowly nodded, "He's my best friend, of course I am worried about him."

"But I know you want to be more than just a friend to him." Misty spoke, "Why don't you just tell him?"

"I… I don't—"

"Don't lie, Gary." Brock interrupted, "You are so obvious, that I am surprised that Ash hasn't caught on." This made Gary blush, but he immediately calmed the warmth in his cheeks down, "I can't tell him."

"Why's that?" Misty asked, "Is it because he is a hybrid?"

"No, if anything, that's one of the reasons why I like him." Gary informed, "He's not like any one I have ever met, he's different, and I like that. He's… he's so selfless, fearless," Gary gave a quiet chuckle, "And I swear, he is on first name basis with death."

The three laughed quietly, trying to prevent rousing Ash from his slumber. Brock smiled, "You know, before I asked Misty out, I was kind of like you. I was terrified too, but I sucked it up, and just told her." Brock said, Misty nodded and added, "He didn't care if I rejected him, just so long as I stay his friend."

"Ash would always be your friend, you know that. So don't be afraid of that." Brock

"I'm not afraid of losing him as a friend. I know that he will always be there for me."

"Then, what are you so afraid of?" Misty asked, where Gary shook his head, "It's complicated, Misty. I guess, the simplest way that I can put it is that I am afraid of rejection, but not because of me, but because of what Ash had gone through in the past."

"You mean with, Serena? I thought we were all past that." Brock asked, giving Gary a confused look, Gary closed his eyes, as if in deep thought, "I felt something off about her. Like… Almost like she couldn't be trusted."

"I'm sure that's just jealousy kicking in, as well as your overprotectiveness."

"I am not overprotective!" Gary growled, but quickly quietened down, "I just worry for his safety, that's all."

"How about we go get stuff for dinner tonight? Hopefully, Ash would have some appetite back by then." Brock suggested, "Want to come, Gary?"

"I don't know… I should probably stay here with, Ashy-boy."

"Gary, Ash will be fine, he has Pikachu, remember?" Misty informed, Pikachu, who had been sitting quietly on the bed squeaked as if saying, "Don't forget, I exist!"

"Don't worry, Ash is in good hands… or paws, in this case." Brock said, "Come on, we won't be gone long."

Gary sighed in defeat, "Fine, as long as we won't be too long."

…

Binoculars lowered, "The nerd boy, the Twerpette, and the doctor guy have all left roost. If we want to do this, now's our chance." James ordered, grabbing rope from his bag and tying it to the desk. They now resided in a small, rundown motel just across the street from the Pokemon Center's rental room building. Once tying the rope, he pushed the desk across the room, until he had it just underneath the window, "Let's go."

"But, how are we going to get out?"

"Remember? We have the balloon nearby. As long as we don't dilly-dally, then we should get to the balloon in time." James reminded, grasping the rope and throwing the end out through the window, and began to slide down the rope to the concrete sidewalk below, Jessie and Meowth soon followed suit.

…

"I thought you said that this was going to be quick." Gary growled, Misty scoffed, "Well, sorry, I can't control other people, you know!"

"Besides, we got stuff for a dinner that I know that Ash would never refuse." Brock smiled, easing the other two's frustration. It is a relief that Brock had this idea for dinner, something super filling, yet light at the same time.

"You're right, he just loves your stews." Misty remarked, "Now let's hurry back, before Ash wakes up."

The walk, despite the trip to the grociery store, was a quick one, and they were at the front door to the Pokemon Center. Upon entering the building, they were met with a large crowd, paniced by something. Nurse Joy, along with Wigglytuff, have been trying to calm the people down, to no avail, however.

"What's going on?" Brock asked, where Nurse Joy's eyes widened when she looked at them, "Oh dear, you were in room 22, right?"

"That is correct, mam."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Nurse Joy muttered, "There was a break in, a man, a woman and a talking Meowth came in. They blew up almost every door until they got to your room, they ran out with a large bag over the man's shoulders, and a cage with a Pikachu in it. The woman also had another large bag, the occupants of the other rooms before yours said that they have or at least attempted to steal their pokemon, and ran off."

A strong chill went down Gary's spine, Brock then said hurriedly, "Was there anyone still inside our room? We had a friend there trying to catch up on sleep."

"No, I'm afraid he wasn't there." The chill intensified. Gary gave a low growl, "It was Team Rocket, they took Ash, and Pikachu."

…

They're room was trashed. It was made apparent that there must have been a struggle, but not from Ash, it couldn't have been, he was asleep. Pikachu, despite his small size, can definitely stand on his own for a while, perhaps he was trying to protect its trainer, but failed in the end.

While Misty and Brock started looking for clues in the living area of the room, Gary resided in the bedroom end, staring at the bed that Ash was in, before Team Rocket took him. What are they going to do to him? Was Ash's dreams warning him about this?

No, it couldn't have been. He knew for a fact that the hybrid had been having nightmares about Lysander and Team Flare. Team Rocket had no role in it, until now, that is.

"Damnit." Gary muttered quietly to himself, "I… I should have stayed."

…

Ash stirred, slowly opening his still drowsy eyes, only to remain in darkness. Was there a power outage? No, there couldn't have been, it is much too hot for a power outage. He found that he couldn't move much, was that rope around his wrists? His ankles seemed to be tied together as well.

"Hello?" Ash called, hearing how dull his voice sounded. He knew he was tired, and that could cause his voice to weaken, but he wasn't that weak, was he? He moved his arms to the front, feeling a fabric like material. He groaned, it was a bag, he has been kidnapped.

"Whoever you are, let me go, now!" The dark-haired boy spoke as sternly as he could, but he cringed as the weakness in his voice was evident. He should might as well stop talking, he is making himself look like a fool, less of a threat to whoever had taken him.

The 'who' wasn't his biggest concern, rather 'where' he is being taken. His stomach growled, he groaned at the pain it brought with it. He remembered that he hasn't eaten much the past week, and he refused dinner last night, and breakfast this morning. It was no wonder that he is starving now.

"Did you hear that?" a voice sounded outside the bag, a familiar voice. It was a bit high pitched, kind of gravely, it also sounded like the words are less pronounced, more like a chatter. He growled, it was Meowth. He now knew exactly who had taken him, "Team Rocket, let me go!"

"Yup, Twerp's awake." A male voice spoke, James, Ash figured. A woman's voice, Jessie's, spoke up too, "Don't worry about him, the kid is too drugged up to do anything."

"Let me go!" Ash spoke again, but ended up grimacing at how dry his throat was, making it hard to speak loudly. Jessie cackled, "Told you, he can't even talk without hurting himself. He is nothing to worry about. Besides," A sound of gears shifting, are they in a car? Since when did they manage to wrangle up enough money to have one?

"We are almost to the rendezvous point, even if the Twerp manages to get out of the bag and the bonds, he won't have the energy to fight off a dozen of us."

"Who knew the boss would get so excited over this kid." James muttered, "He's just an ordinary kid—"

"Who is half-pokemon!" Meowth reminded, "If trained under us, he would serve as a powerful weapon for Team Rocket."

"I will never let you get away with this…" Ash whimpered, a low growl passed through his throat, grimacing once more. Why does he keep insisting on talking?

"I'm afraid we already have," Meowth hissed, "And when we get our much deserved reward, we are going to take a vacation in Alola!"

"Yeah, and I will get a tan, I will look much lovelier than I do now!" Jessie laughed, while James spoke too, "And I can get some ultra-rare bottle caps there! There are these golden caps that can't be found anywhere else!"

As the group conversed amongst themselves, Ash began to panic. They are right, despite having getting some sleep, he is still far too tired to fight them off. Besides, they are much more prepared this time, normally, the come in with some sort of machine, with a stupid plan or no plan at all, and they get 'blasted off again.'

What also makes this situation much more different than his previous encounters, is that they are much more sadistic than normal. Wasn't their goal to capture the strongest Pokemon they can find? Sure, Ash is half Pokemon, but he wasn't strong at all. He could hardly use transform correctly, and ember still needs a lot of work. What makes him so special?

"Now, when we bring you to the Boss, we want you to be at your best behavior." Jessie cackled, "The Boss isn't one that likes games or tricks. If he doesn't take a liking to you, he'll kill you on the spot with his Rhyperior, or maybe throw you into a river."

Ash whimpered, fear now taking hold of his exhausted body, wriggling and struggling against the bindings, the bag making it difficult to move. He remembered a time, while in the academy, where one of the kids told him that those who turn out to be mess ups, got thrown in the river.

He remembered how much it scared him, how it made him work harder to keep his grades up, how he sometimes had little sleep because he dreamt that his mother would throw him into the river, and watch him drown. By now, he now knows that it wasn't true, his mother would never do something like that, and Professor Oak wouldn't approve of that either.

But with Team Rocket, the biggest and most well known evil organization in the world, he knew that they weren't joking. He had met Giovonni once before, and that man is merciless, heartless, and most of all, powerful. After a slight kick in the stomach, he stopped struggling, and shook in fear. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to be thrown in a river.

But, what choice does he have now?


	12. Chapter 12: The Search

Chapter Twelve: The Search

Authorities didn't take long to send search parties across Kalos. Even though they had never heard of this Team Rocket, they only had Brock, Misty and Gary as a primary source of information. Despite that, two officers drove along the back roads from Lumiose City, their destination: Cyllage City. From the information that the Kalos Police Force received from those three kids, they had picked up some rather alarming information; Team Rocket originated in the Kanto region, long ways away from Kalos. While others were posted to search cities within a radius of time passed while traveling in a hot air balloon, this duo was sent to Cyllage City, in hopes to prevent a possible get away via said hot air balloon or by boat.

"I highly doubt that Team Rocket can fly that balloon from Kalos to Kanto. They'd fall into the ocean far before they reach land. They'd be lucky if they reach the Unovan Islands." One officer said, peering out the window, towards the sky, in hopes to spot the balloon. He remembers Gary saying that it was in the shape of a Meowth.

"You never know, John. The three kids said that they had managed that before. The tall one said that Team Rocket has been following this kid for years." The other officer, Connor, responded, "I'm surprised that they hadn't done this before."

As they get closer to other cars ahead of them, John flicked on the sirens for a few seconds, just to allow the other drivers to let them through. They cannot waste time, something that John decided to emphasize "It was good timing on them. They chose rush hour as the time to snatch the kid. I just hope that we can get to Cyllage in time."

"I thought taking the back roads would be quicker, but I guessed so has everyone else." Connor spoke, "I'm sure that we can make it. We are almost there anyways." He then peeked over to look at John, "Anything from HQ? I hadn't gotten anything over the radio."

"No, nothing. They must still be trying to find ways to track Team Rocket down before they cross the sea."

…

Officer Jenny, normally called Aqua as her code name, along with her fellow cousins, looked over the files in front of them, now hung on a cork board, in hopes to find any form of connection between each piece of evidence. She signed, "Ladies, any ideas?"

"Unfortunately, no. All I can think of is how Team Rocket has been after Mr. Ketchum's Pikachu for several years. And when they took the boy, they took the Pikachu too."

"Yes, and Pikachu doesn't like being in a pokéball. I'm not even sure if the boy even kept it." Aqua remembered, "That is something I can question the kids outside for. Maybe they'd know if Mr. Ketchum kept it or not."

As she ordered the rest to continue their work, Aqua walked out of the room and down the short hallway that led to the lobby. If the boy still has the pokéball in his backpack, or any where that she can get access to, it will be a game changer.

The door automatically opened, letting her enter the lobby. Misty, Brock and Gary sat on the chairs along the wall furthest from the door Aqua just went through. Misty leaned her head against Brock's shoulder, her cheeks red from possible crying, or anger, Aqua wasn't sure. Brock watched over her, a worried look worn on his face. Gary kept his head down, staring at the tiled flooring of the Police Department.

He wasn't easy to convince to allow the Police to search for their friend. He wanted to search for him, at least with any one of the groups of Police already out there. Aqua didn't blame him, it just comes to show just how much Gary cared for his friend.

"Hello, you three." Her voice startled the three occupants, immediately giving her their attention, "Officer!" Misty gasped, "Did you find anything?"

"Not as of yet, but we may be on to something." Aqua informed, "I have questions to ask you three."

"We will do anything to help you find Ash." Brock answered, Misty nodded in agreement. Gary stared at Aqua, his face pained with worry and regret. He then nodded as well, now fully willing to cooperate with them. Aqua smiled, "Good," She then grabbed a chair, and brought it towards the others. Once she sat, she spoke once more, "How much do you know about Pikachu?"

"Pikachu?" Gary asked, "What does Pikachu have to do with Ash?"

"Everything. With Pikachu captured along with your friend, by the same people, I must know more information about it. This can change everything, Mr. Oak." Aqua emphasized, "The more information we can gather, the more we can help them both."

"Pikachu was Ash's starter, they had traveled together for years." Brock supplied, "Ash and Pikachu managed to defeat my Onix, with only using electric type moves. And they've only gotten stronger, and so has their bond to each other."

"I see," The Officer made a mental note of that, "Anything else?"

"Pikachu absolutely hates being in its pokéball. No one is sure why. Well, except Ash." Misty added, "But Ash still keeps its pokéball, mainly for getting Pikachu out of a deadly situation. He has done it once or twice, as far as I remember."

"So, he does keep Pikachu's pokéball."

"You knew? Then why did you ask if you already knew?" Gary asked, growing slightly agitated. Aqua shook her head, "No, it was just an assumption. Most trainers would normally keep their Pokémon's pokéball, at least to keep them out of harm's way or to rest up."

"So, what does this have to do with Pikachu's pokéball then? How can it help us?"

"Easy, if I can get the ID of Pikachu, which is assigned to a Pokémon the second they are captured, I can input that ID to a machine, and it will track Pikachu. And if my gut is correct, they must still have both Pikachu and Mr. Ketchum in their grasp." Aqua explained, "Next, I would need to contact the Pokémon Center that you three and Mr. Ketchum stayed at, I would need their surveillance footage, inside the building and outside. This will give us how they got away, and how they managed to get in."

"We can get the pokéball. You just worry about the footage." Brock replied, "The sooner we can locate Ash and Pikachu, the better."

…

Connor parked the police car next to the only entrance to the docks on land. The two officers stayed in the car, waiting for any new information, regardless if it were from headquarters or another officers during their own search.

After being told that the ID of the kid's Pikachu could locate their whereabouts, the two silently prayed that it would work. From their past experiences, tracking a Pokémon by their ID is more difficult than it really seems. If the Pokémon was traded, the Pokémon is then registered under a new ID, as it is in a new pokéball and under the custody of a new trainer. Of course, thankfully, this wasn't the case this time.

"Do you think that tracking the Pikachu would work?" John asked, looking at his partner. Connor sighed, "It is our only shot. It's got to work."

"What if Team Rocket is smarter than what the kids say they are? What if they abandoned the Pikachu and kept the boy?"

"From what the kids say, they probably would have abandoned the boy. They have been after Pikachu for years."

"Then why capture its trainer?"

"To prevent the trainer from fighting back, standing in their way, giving the Pokémon commands, you know. Things like that." Connor supplied, "But you are right, that is one of the variables that we don't have information on. And we probably won't know until Team Rocket is spotted, wherever they are."

Silence consumed the air, as they sat in waiting. The radio sounded, making John jump a little, "ID tracking is functioning. All units prepare for coordinates. I repeat, all units prepare for coordinates." John quickly reached into the glove box for a small notepad, they always have it, just in case for moments like these.

"The coordinates are as follows," The female voice then read off a series of numbers, then spoke once more, "It is on the move. Be on the lookout for a small white panel van."

After a quick drive by all the cars parked within the parking lot, they noted that none of the vehicles matched the description. As Connor was about to park back into their original spot, a loud boom sounded. Whatever it was, it was strong enough to even shake the earth. A look to the sky told them everything they need to know. An explosion occurred, not to far from their current location. Should they leave their post? If they leave, could that leave Team Rocket the right amount of time to escape?

"John, stay here. I am going to go check what that was."

"You shouldn't go alone, Connor."

"I need you to stay here, just in case Team Rocket arrives. We need to play this safe." Connor then stepped out of the car, taking his gun and setting it on safety mode. He then reached for a pokéball, throwing it into the air, releasing his loyal Arcanine. With a bark, it kneeled down to allow its trainer to climb onto its back, "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Be safe, alright? Don't do anything reckless."

"You too." With a slight pat on the head, Arcanine took off, leaving nothing but a trail of dust in its wake. Smoke can be seen above the trees, stretching towards the sky. Connor thought many theories as to what this was; a car crash? A rogue fire-type? Perhaps not an accident?

Thanks to the speed of Arcanine, they found themselves in front of the culprit. A car, appeared to have flipped several times before crashing to a stop at a tree, which both are on fire. Despite the damage, Connor was able to identify the variety: a panel van. The front doors were jarred open, possibly the occupants fled the scene. The back door was also open, but the door was in tatters, it appears as though something clawed its way out.

Despite the rising nervousness, Connor hopped off Arcanine and grabbed his gun, getting himself into position as he walked towards the back of the van. With only a few seconds, he sighed in relief, as he reached for his radio, "Call off the search. I found him and the Pikachu." He repeated once more, before clipping the radio back to his belt, then reaching inside to drag the occupants out. Until, a low growl met his ears.

That couldn't have been the Pikachu. And humans don't growl, right? He was pulled out of his thoughts when he was met with piercing red eyes, "Urrgh." The deep growl came out of the boy's throat, shaking Connors very core.

"Ash, it's okay. I am not here to hurt you." His voice was shaky, but he kept as calm as he could. Ash already seemed to be in a frightened state, and it is causing him to act like a Pokémon, almost feral. Now that Connor thought about it, his eyes weren't supposed to be red, right?

Red, feline-like eyes, focused, staring right through Connor, "Your friends are so worried about you. Please, calm down, and I can take you back." Another growl, which turned into a sharp hiss when Connor reached for Ash's wrist. His black ears laid flat against his head, his tail flicking anxiously. Connor knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Hell, he might even lose his job for this, but he is left with no other choice.

Connor patted his hip, calling Arcanine to his side, "Try talking to him. I don't want to have to hurt him if we don't have to." The dog nodded in understanding, then began to yip and yowl. Ash made noises back, mainly hissing. Arcanine hopped into the back of the van, now sitting on its haunches in front of the distressed hybrid. The fire type gave a short whine, followed by a soft bark.

"I—" An actual word came out of Ash's mouth this time, "I don't want… I don't—" His eyes slowly turned back into their normal brown, "I don't want to be thrown in a river." His voice, now resembling more of a terrified child, "Please, don't throw me in the river."

Arcanine leaned in, giving his cheek a nudge with its wet nose. This caused Ash to rush Arcanine into a tight hug, sobs escaped his throat, "I was… I was so scared… I thought—"

As Arcanine gave a swift flick of its tail, signaling Connor that it is safe to approach now, the Officer walked slowly past the two, to find the Pikachu still in an orb like cage. Luckily, it didn't take much to open it, as the Pikachu now hopped onto its trainer's shoulder, nuzzling its cheek against Ash's, "Pika cha, Pikapi."

"I'm sorry…" Ash spoke once more, now facing the officer, "I… I didn't mean to… it was an accident."

"What was an accident?" Connor asked, "This wasn't your fault."

"The crash." Ash supplied, "It was my fault." Connor then stared at the discarded door on the floor. Deep claw gashes on its interior. With a closer look, Connor noticed that similar claw marks resided all over the inside of the van.

"I don't remember everything." Ash sniffled, wiping away stray tears, "I just got scared, and I… I guess I lost control."

"Well, regardless, it doesn't appear like anyone got hurt." Connor noted, "Whoever was driving have already fled. I am going to have to take you and Pikachu to a Pokémon Center. Or a hospital for you, I guess?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded, "That's a good idea."

"I will be sure to let my partner radio HQ, to tell your friends that you are being taken there." Connor spoke, "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Ash began to stand up, albeit on wobbly legs. With the help of Arcanine, Ash was upright. Pikachu hopped off, to allow his trainer to stand without extra weight. Arcanine hopped onto the dirt, giving room for the rest to hop out as well.

"If we hop on Arcanine, we can save time."

…

"I just received good news." Aqua smiled, catching the attention of Misty, Brock and Gary. They had been here for hours, it was almost dark, as the sun has begun to set, "One of the units found Ash and Pikachu. They are being brought to a hospital for examination. But the Officer said by the looks of it, Mr. Ketchum is shaken up, but physically fine."

Misty cheered in glee, "Thank Arceus he's okay."

"What hospital?" Gary asked, "Where are they taking him?"

"They are coming back here, there is a small hospital just on the outskirts of town. They should be arriving shortly." She then reached into her pocket to retrieve her keys, "I will give you three a ride."

The drive there was a short one, as Gary paced the floor, waiting for Ash to walk through the front doors. Misty commented to Gary to sit down, but was promptly ignored. Despite her frustration, she bit her tongue, and proceeded to make conversation with Brock.

Gary stopped his pacing when the doors opened, letting in the one person he was hoping for, "Ash!" The brunette glomped his hybrid friend, hugging him tightly. Ash, despite feeling like he is being crushed, hugged back, "Gary," Ash sputtered out, "Can't breathe, I like to breathe!" Despite the black-haired hybrid's complaint, Gary didn't loosen his hold one bit, "I was so worried—"

"I know."

"I thought—what if they—"

"Gary, I am fine. Just a little shaken up." What happened next shocked every occupant in the room. Gary released Ash from the hug, only to slam his lips against Ash's.


End file.
